Deception
by silverstreakednight
Summary: "Why Hatter. I had no idea you played with dolls." What if Bayard hadn't kept silent about the teapot? How would it change the fate of two individuals, all under the watchful eyes of the Red Queen's Kingdom. And just who is deceiving who? EDITED storywise
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I owe no part of the Alice in Wonderland franchise, film, or its characters for that matter. All rights reserved to its creators and respective owners.

Hey guys. This is my first Alice in Wonderland story. This particular idea has been running through my mind since I first saw the film and started reading fanfiction on it. I have fallen in love with this pairing, and am hoping I'll be able to give it some justice. I am currently without a beta, as you can probably tell, and it might stay that way, unless of course anyone be willing to offer their services? If so, please message me, and thank you. Uh either way, here goes, do comment, rate, and enjoy. ^^ Thanks again for reading!

P.S. I am not certain what exactly the Hatter says to Bayard in order to get him to back off, I am simply wagering a guess and putting what makes sense.

* * *

Bayard Hamer was a proud hound. He had served faithfully to the White Queen's guard, whilst his brother Braums had served as head of the Red King's hunting party. For years there had been peace and harmony between the two kingdoms, however the fall of the Red King, and subsequently the rise of the Red Queen had changed things. His brother had been slaughtered in attempt to protect his master and warn his family. When the Jabberwocky attack had hit the White Queen's castle, he'd soon found himself captured, barks filled with declarations of loyalty to the White Queen, the one true ruler of Wonderland. His thoughts however had been plagued with those of his family, praying they had escaped along with the Queen.

A week following his capture, during which had been chained to the dungeon like... Well like a dog, nearly starved, unwashed, numb from cold, he'd been summoned before Commander Stayne. The first thing he took note of was his eyes, so devoid of life, smiling darkly. "Have you reconsidered your allegiances?" He asked.

Bayard had growled and snapped at the man's leather clad fingers. Never, was his answer. Stayne, instead of hitting him like he'd expected had merely pursed his lips and let out an almost disappointed sigh. "I was so hoping it wouldn't come to this..." Before Bayard could question what he meant, he heard a sound, a whine, one that he'd recognized anywhere and instantly made his heart and ears still.

Adal, his youngest, and most like his mother, was brought forward, whining nervously as he struggled frantically in the guard's grasp. He was terrified of heights, Bayard recalled, and was now being suspended by his scruff, muzzle over his snout and whimpering pathetically. The guard deposited him into Stayne's lap, who grabbed him roughly, and began to stroke his fur. _No_. Bayard thought desperately, and wanting nothing more than to rip the fingers from the Commander's hands.

"Yes." Stayne answered his unspoken response. "We found him and the rest of your cowardly family under the bridge by the moat. Apparently your wife didn't want to leave you behind." He barked a laugh. "Pathetic isn't it..."

Bayard growled. "If you've hurt them..."

"Oh. We haven't hurt them... Yet. But we might be inclined to if you continue to fight against us. For every day you do, it'll be one more day your precious pups don't eat.. You're already weakened. How long do you think they can hold out?" He leaned in closely. "Now will you cooperate?"

At that moment Bayard made his decision, knowing he'd do anything they asked. For the sake of his family. He had to... And so, he bowed, swearing allegiance to the Red Queen. At this, Stayne smirked victoriously. "Take this one back to its cell. And tell the queen of the news."

And it was such, that at the Hatter's words of, "Lead them away from here." Bayard found himself at a crossroad of what to do. He knew there was something- someone in the teapot of a human variety. Having heard the distinct clang, followed by the cry of, "Let me out!" seconds after they had arrived. He had considered ignoring it, but his conscious had nagged. Could it be an unwilling victim to pishalver, and now a form of entertainment for the mad crew? Could it be the Alice, though he couldn't imagine so powerful a creature such a stature, therefore perhaps the earlier assessment was more accurate. Nonetheless, he had a decision to make. As every second they searched, another passed of his family's imprisonment. While on the other hand, every moment also signified another in which the girl in question might be able to hide, and be safe from whatever dastardly fate the Red Queen had in store for her, whilst complying with the White Queen's last wishes. All the party waited in anticipation for his signal.

Bayard took a large step back, the relief in the Hatter's eyes shining proudly before it was shattered a moment later by Bayard as he barked, loudly.

All hell broke loose.

The Hatter jumped down from the table, pulling the table cloth such that it fell towards the guards in attempt to halt their approach. Mallymkun shouted "Traitor!" into the air, raising his sword expertly, only to be stopped by a guard's fist tightening around his form, effectively immobilizing the brave rodent as he pushed through. While the March Hare, lost in the hysteria, ran for safety.

Stayne however had not be deterred at all, having dropped the cup and leaped gracefully onto his mount who trod on top and over the table, leaping when he reached the edge to land clearly in front of the Hatter, who was in mid-escape, teapot clutched tightly to his chest. "Leaving are we?" The Knave jeered, looking down at the man impassively.

"Simply off to find some tea... It's all gone quite mysteriously you know." The Hatter said, bubbly as ever, turning to his side as though searching for an escape, only to find himself cornered from all sides by the Red Knight's blades. The Hatter, being the Hatter shrugged, giggling lightly from nerves or madness, of which neither individual was certain.

"The teapot?" The Knave questioned, hand outstretched. Noting the Hatter's reluctance, he motioned for one of the knight's to use some more 'forceful' persuasion. One knight, slapping the Hatter's hands with the flat of his spade, causing Tarrant to yelp and throw the pot in the air, which landed soundly into the knave's firm grasp. All the while, the Hatter lunged in a futile attempt to take it back, crying, "Down with the bloody Red Queen!"

Stayne ignored the mad man, instead opting to take the pot from the guard, and twisted the lid open to peak at what exactly had caused such an aggressive response...

A flash of blond hair and a light forceful scream made him snap the lid back in place, opting a moment later to open it once more, where a miniature figure of a girl stood, clutching a strand of fabric to cover herself with whatever modesty she could afford. At first the Knave was disturbed, curious at the sight and its meaning. After a moment's pause however, a familiar malevolent look took its place.

"Why Hatter. I had no idea you played with dolls..." He gave the man in question a sly look. "Rather bare, isn't she?" He asked, noting the indignant flush of the girl's cheeks, who had yet to speak.

The Hatter coughed. "If you would allow me..." He quite shakily reached for a piece of fallen fabric from the ground, unknown to Stayne and the others as part of Alice's old garments, as the remaining pieces were hidden effectively under the overturned table. He quickly shaped the fabric into a doll-like, ruffled dress, passing it nervously to the Knave, who had yet to make a move from his mount. Ilosovic stared at the garment pensively before thrusting it into the teapot, simultaneous shutting the lid, much to the obvious relief of the girl who sighed heavily and quickly dressed from within the pot. Meanwhile Stayne settled the object in one hand, grabbing the reigns with another.

"Now that that's settled... Guard's! Take him back to the castle dungeons for further questioning! The search must continue after all..."

"And the girl, sir?" One guard questioned gruffly.

"I will personally inspect the evidence in my chambers. The queen is not to know of this, do I make myself clear?" He barked, noting with satisfaction as the knight's flinched and bowed their heads respectively in submission. "She must not be troubled with such insignificant details. Now go, and take the rat with you." He spoke, watching as the knight's followed through with his orders, falling into formation with the two prisoners trailing in front.

Bayard, who had been watching carefully as Stayne's fingers stroked the pot, chose in that moment to speak up. "Sir?" He rasped.

"You are free to go." Stayne snapped. "We have what we need. The Hatter will reveal all, and the girl will be found." With that he clicked at Erebus, signaling for the dark horse to canter forward.

Bayard ran to catch up, halting the horse as he stood in front of its path. "What of my wife and pups? You promised me their freedom..." He had found a girl. Perhaps not the girl, but the meaning was the same.

The General looked pensive for a moment. "Oh yes, I did, didn't I... Well then, I was lying." He said, barking a laugh. "Don't worry daddy dearest. I'm sure I'll find use for the little tykes yet." He continued to chuckle. "Perhaps a new coat." With that he thrust his leg into Erebus' side who knowingly began to gallop at full speed towards the castle, prize in hand.

Bayard, left motionless by both shock and betrayal, sat painfully on the now cluttered ground. In that moment, all travesty and injustice settled heavily upon his heart. He threw his head back and howled mournfully to the sky, cursing the heaven's for his foolishness.

He had failed.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not one bit of it.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and/or alerted this story. You guys rock! And it really does encourage me to write more. ^^

Warnings: No Alice and Stayne interaction here (I know, I'm a horrible tease), just a bit of background I'm hoping will appease you for now. Promise to deliver next chapter!

* * *

As Stayne reached castle, dismounting and throwing the reigns to the unprepared stable hand, watching with amusement as Erebus' nostrils flared, casing the boy to tremble slightly. He walked past the entrance into a secret passage at the side of the castle, climbing up the staircase that would lead him to his private rooms. By now the knights had long since arrived, depositing the prisoners in the dungeons and informing the Queen. Nonetheless, he took the opportunity to enjoying the brief moments of peace before he would once again be swarmed by the ruckus of court. Being the Queen's consort may have had its advantages- higher ranking position of power, more freedom than most in what they could get away with, despite all, better accommodations and the like- though it came, as with everything, at a cost.

S~s~S~s~S

It had all started when the king was alive. Despite the Queen's complaints, the old King doted on her constantly, letting her lead and giving her high rank in most everything, getting her everything she demanded- without restraint. He was ever faithful to his 'darling love'. Though despite his constant assurances and affection, he remained obvious to her insecurities, her need for control as a means to hide her fear of rejection. And most importantly, he had remained completely obvious to the darkness that lurked within her nature and beneath gaze.

Stayne had been nothing but a common soldier, a foreigner, abnormally large, and scarred for life. An ex-convict and thief, a common rogue who had the 'fortune' of receiving a pardon from the King and to be offered a position of court. Having no other appealing prospects, he had reluctantly accepted the position, and soon found himself regretting it. He had no place with his cheerful comrades, who jeered at him, in what they called a 'friendly, good nature sort of way'. Because of his deformities, he was underestimated by them all, never promoted, never placed in the 'mock battles' of Wonderland, where no one ever seemed to die, at least not for long, and no reason seemed necessary. They were quite frequent an occurrence, usually followed by the revels. Here the King, and occasionally the Queen would join them for a feast to celebrate their various 'victories' and song and dance would ensue.

Here Stayne would usually take guard duty, rather than listen to the prattle of court, the stupidity and debauchery of his comrades, the madness of his Kind, or suffer the impossibility of getting a decent meal where the food remained still. On occasion he would take the chance to ride Erebus, his only companion from his past, equally dark and longing. It was one night here, where of course nothing was the matter, that he noticed a lone figure walking by the forest.

Ever one for subtly, he blended into the shadows, rather than alert the possible enemy of his presence. Though it could have well been one of the more drunk knights, he was never one for chance. Grabbing the hilt of his scabbard, he entered the vast greenery through the side entrance. Waiting until the figure was only feet away before shouting from behind, blade raised. "Halt in the name of the King!" The figure stopped, turned, and seeing who it was the whole forest seemed to still.

It was none other than the Queen. "How dare you?" She screeched. "I am Queen Iracbeth, the Queen of Hearts! And you dare to raise your blade at me? Idiot! I will have you tried and convicted for treason! It will be off with your head by..." During this time, she had raised her fist as though to strike him, gazing up, only to stop mid-motion as she appeared to falter for words.

"Who are you?" She gasped softly, surprisingly so. "You're... You're enormous..."

Stayne, who had remained silent, awaiting the strike, took a breath and in his most diplomatic voice responded. "Ilosovic Stayne, majesty." A moment's pause. "You may laugh if it please your lady." What else was there to do but make light? She wouldn't be the first, and it would be quite fitting to break the otherwise icy situation. He would probably be held in content, and unlike the other crimes committed, treason for one, was taken quite literally, however ridiculous the accusation may have been.

The Queen merely stared at him. "Ilosovic..." She coughed lightly, a slight blush tainting her cheeks, which though normally red with fury, now showed a sense of vulnerability Stayne didn't believe anyone had been shown before. It was nonetheless however, present in her gaze. A certain cord of understanding had been struck, for the Queen herself was aware at the own criticisms that followed her enormous head- not that anyone would dare to say so in her presence, or when it might be used against them- but it was common knowledge nonetheless. Yet another one of her insecurities. A slow smile came to her lips. "There's no need for such formality. Please, call me Iracbeth..."

And so it had begun.

It wasn't an affair, not in the true sense of the word. It simply began with innocent chatter- mostly hers, she was mouthy when she wanted to be- during the revels. While most everyone was inside, she would meet him by the gate, as him to 'escort her' through the forest, where he would give ear to her various complaints about her sister, her husband, her parents- The King and Queen of old- the animals, the citizens, court and all that nonesense. Through this he began to learn of her many insecurities: in appearance, the lack of respect by her people, and most of all, her loneliness where it became more evident her fear of being alone. Most interesting was when she spoke of her ambitions, for power, glory, to be loved by all. Here was where Stayne saw potential opportunity for himself to gain advantage.

At first he simply listened, as a 'caring and concerned' subject, giving polite comforting words of flattery and encouragement when opportunity arose. She seemed to respond to it quite positively. Then one night he began to 'open up' about himself. He would talk about the drudgery of being an ex-convict, the judgments and prejudice against him, the hardship of being an outsider, the mockery of his fellow men in combat about his size and eye, all of which she seemed to lap up, completely sympathetic, and he could see the seeds of suggestion being planted in her eyes.

He soon found himself promoted, first as general, able to participate in combat next to the king himself, invited to his hunting parties, once even saving the king from a Bandersnatch, further on he was soon after placed as right hand man and servant to the king. All the while he continued to see Iracbeth, knowing she was the behind the initial cause of this chain reaction. By then their relationship had reached a more... Physical level. She would 'borrow' him from the king from time to time, mostly when he was out hunting, when most all the noblemen would trail behind or entertain themselves elsewhere, meanwhile they would become... Reacquainted. He made the most of it. He'd tell her she was beautiful, that she was powerful and worthy of uttermost devotion and loyalty. While coming into rank had made the noblewomen notice him more, if not in attempt to gain equal advantage, the Queen had silently ensured without doubt that he was to be hers only.

It was then that she began to become bolder. More outspoken. More ambitious. Finally having found that assurance of affection she' d longed for. He'd hear her talk of power, with him at her side, but still procrastinated constantly, unwilling to act against her fool of a husband, closing up once more the darkness that had only begun to surface. Stayne could only watch silently for opportunity to intervene before it was gone completely. Until then, he was her constant companion, offering her encouragement and assistance to play on her darker desires.

It came with an unexpected visit from Mariana, the White Queen, and the golden child of the King and Queen of old. She was beloved by all, if not slightly mad, her only power words and even then a vulnerability that seemed to be her strength rather than her weakness, as it was with Iracbeth. As she came to visit, so grandly displayed on that ridiculous unicorn, so welcomed by all, including the King... Iracbeth had been the oldest and therefore first chosen to marry, however it was obvious to all that Mariana and the were rather comfortable around each other, perhaps a little more than necessary, or so Stayne had hinted one hot afternoon, as the queen watched the two fools laugh and joke merrily, from a corner of the room. It was sickening. They were both equally naive and unambitious when it came to seeking power, both so sweet and generous with all, both mad. And because of this, they became the perfect victims with which to play on the Queen's insecurities.

Stayne watched in fascination as the Queen's paranoia grew, using her own past words and complaints against her, emphasizing her fears of her sister overthrowing her, her husband straying to find comfort elsewhere, and being left alone, unloved, without place in all of Wonderland. Her paranoia grew such until finally one day a well placed handkerchief he'd tricked from Mariana- paying a fellow soldier to play injury in front of the kind monarch, who quickly assisted to bind his wound- in the King's private chambers, made her crack. Found the night before her sister departed. As Queen Mariana departed the next morning, the Queen that night employed Stayne as her private assassin, stealing into the chambers as she innocently went to visit him, waiting in the shadows until she confronted him. Of course he denied everything (there was nothing to confess), though there was no stopping the crazed royal. She had simply screamed in outrage, never stopping to listen to the pitiful man who gazed upon her with only love in his eyes, and a sadness in his heart at her distress. Another minute before finally giving her signature. "Off with his head!" An order which Stayne was more than happy to comply with.

The next morning, the White Castle was attacked, and the rest as they say is history.

S~s~S~s~S

However, this Alice business had come quite unexpectedly and was a most inconvenient threat to his current position. Even before the news of her return, Iracbeth had become more crazed, more dependent on the puppets of court for comfort, himself especially, striving off the fear and thrill of acting on her violent whims and impulses. She was also demanding, of his time, his skills, his... Love. He shuddered at the thought. Since informing the Queen of the news however, she was sure to become insufferable, even more so than unusual. Who knew how long his favor would last as her 'favorite'. He had to find the girl, quickly. The little brat couldn't very well stay hidden forever... He would have to break the Hatter somehow. Or at least use him as an excuse to bide some time...

Speaking of little girls and Hatters, emphasizing on the 'little', he looked down at the pot clutched firmly in his hands. It was an ordinary enough teapot. White, with a simple light blue floral pattern strewn along the sides and handle. The lid was decorated with a small sapphire at the center of its tip. And yet it housed a girl of a most unusual stature. First of all, who was she? Where had she come from? And what business did she have with the Hatter, or rather what business did the Hatter have with her? He set the teapot on his dresser. Now that he thought of it, she had been unusually quiet, ever since her capture; he had yet to hear her voice. Most women would have been screaming, outraged, or fainted, no matter their size. She had done neither. It was most peculiar. Perhaps...

Just as he was about to lift the lid to take a peak, a courier- a fish to be exact- ran up through the hallway, note in hand, which he quickly read out. "The Queen... Requests your presence in the throne room." He panted, stopping as he waited for a response.

Ilosovic hesitated a moment, hand still poised over the tip of the lid. "Inform the Queen I will be there momentarily." A pause. "_Now_!" He sneered the last word, successfully startling the fish into action. He waited a moment, relaxing only as he sensed the fish was out of range. Quickly, Ilosovic released the lid, placing the teapot out of immediate sight and ample height behind a pile of books atop the dresser. He then moved to straighten his robes and switch his black eye patch for the red, as it was _her_ favorite. With that he turned and left the room to meet the woman that was his Queen.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please comment and review! ^^


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing. I just love it, is that such a crime?

To all of you who have either reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story: Aww you guys are awesome! You have no idea how much it means to me, really makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside... That and encourage me to write more, of course. ^^

* * *

Alice waited until she heard the door click shut and the sound of footsteps die away. Since shrinking, it seemed every sound was amplified, it resonated with the quality of an echo. Small or large, she heard most everything. Which in the rather precarious position she found herself in currently, proved to be advantageous. She would be able to tell if that man... Stayne, Commander Stayne, as she'd heard a voice- possibly a guard's- address the man whilst they'd been crossing over what felt like a rather flat expanse, which from experience in carriage rides, meant a moat or a bridge. Which meant they must be at court.

The mentions of 'Her Majesty' had confirmed her suspicions, and she thought back to the earlier musings from the character's she'd met thus far, including the White Rabbit whom she'd first met, to the later visit with the Hatter. If she was indeed in the Red Queen's castle, she was in no way among friends. For whatever reason the Queen wanted her, and she simply could not let that happen. She had to get out of there, and fast. She would need the Hatter's help as well... But first, to get out of the pot.

Sighing, she looked up at lid. After a moment of consideration before she reached up, using the bundle of surrounding cloth to give her height as see pushed with all her might against the lid, using the three holes as handles. Gosh it was heavy... The smooth marble proving difficult- too difficult- to gain a steady grasp onto; her hand kept slipping. After a few moments of groaning and grunting in her futile attempts, a misstep caused her to slip and plop back down into the cushion of cloth, the former remains of her dress. She lay there a moment, panting and groaning at the injustice of it all, momentarily cursing the Hatter for making her so small and weak.

Catching her breath, she sat up once again. Alright, the lid was ruled out as an option, but what about the spout? It was rather wide, at least from within the teapot, though if she recalled correctly, most spouts would narrow as the tea poured, so there was a possibility that it would not work, but, she had to try right? Standing once again on the pile, she pushed her head into the spout, glancing upwards. The opening seemed large enough at the top, at least by the standards of her head. Her body would be the part of her that would be put to the test. That and of course if- when- she exited from the spout, how would she reach the ground safely once again? Who knew how the Knave had positioned the pot. For She could fall to her death! Unless of course... Glancing curiously at the cloth beneath her feet, she grabbed one end, before swiftly tying it around her waist and chest, making sure to tighten at the end. There, it would act as a harness and keep her from slipping off the spout. Once she had exited thepot, she would simply use the string to drop safety to whatever surface the man had placed her on. Unless of course he'd placed her on a ledge... Best not think about that Alice, she scolded herself.

Certain in her decision, she placed her hands on either side of the hole, she pushed herself upward, quickly using one hand to grab the part of the spout in front of her, whilst keeping another hand behind her. A moment's pause to ensure she wasn't slipping- no- good, and she once again started the climb, following the pattern of using her leg to push her forward, one hand quickly reaching out in front of her, and another always near her side. She tensed slightly as she reached the opening, taking a deep, calming breath, once more thinking this was a dream, she had nothing to worry about, before she pushed her head and shoulders in. It was tight, but it was sufficient. Sighing with relief, she reached out one hand to grab onto the outer rim, using her leg and hand to push forward- only to be suddenly lurched forward, head and all towards the dresser surface- aka the floor in her case, maneuvering only just as to land on her rear instead of her head. She cried out with a painful yelp, as there was no longer a cushion on which to land on, only the hard wooden surface of the dresser the teapot was positioned upon. Ugh, she thought, she really had to stop falling here. Then again, she mused, it should have worked, she should have been able to climb down, but it had been interrupted, by what had felt like a small earthquake. But what...

Then she heard it. The footsteps, or running rather, which seemed to make the ground and dresser atop it shake, which subsequently included. She glanced anxiously at the door. No, Stayne couldn't have met with the Queen that quickly, could he? No, it was probably someone who was merely taking a root that lead from the same corridor beyond the room, yes that was it, the steps would go away in a few minutes... The footsteps stopped, and she relaxed slightly. There, she'd been right, she had plenty of time still to run and- At that precise moment, the door handle shook and she panicked. Oh no!

Thinking quickly, she ran across the dresser towards a long, most likely situated there to call upon servants. She jumped, using the cord to slide down and propel herself safely onto the ground. Not stopping for a moment, she ran towards the nearest cover- the window curtain, which reached the floor. She managed to cover herself fully from view inside the corner, positioning herself only just as to be able to spy. She caught her breath just as the handle turned, and a figure stepped into the room. Immediately she knew it was most certainly not Stayne.

S~s~S~s~S

The Queen sat, regally positioned on the giant throne, gazing down at Stayne who knelt respectfully before her. She had already been informed of the Hatter's capture, all except of course for the teapot, which the courier had most dutifully left out. This brought a sense of relief to Stayne, who enjoyed the feel of control in secrecy. Since her rise to power, Iracbeth had become much more bold, more controlling. She was no longer shy to act, rather she was now most impulsive, acting like a petulant child. Most feared her for it, while Stayne merely admired her for it. Though it didn't her any less irritating, sadly. Lately he seemed the only one able to assuage her, if only temporarily.

He did not dislike Iracbeth- at least not to the fullest extent. He simply... Disdained from her. He felt the smallest hint of loyalty, if only because of the fact that she had been the first to look upon him without disgust, without judgment. She accepted him fully for his flaws, and above average stature, and rather than scorn it, seemed to adore- perhaps even love- him for it. He had found in her a willing partner in both morals and company. Because of that, he did not completely hate her. No. But the attraction that had led him to her at first- the hidden darkness within, now released, had started to make him lose some of his former, if only slight, attraction. At the foremost of his mind, he could not let her become more than a means to an end. Though however childish she might have been at times, he dared not underestimate her. She could just as easily betray him, as he her. He had to remain independent, for his current position, however apparently secure, could always change at any moment. Her favor once lost, was lost forever.

Because of that, he could not afford to disclose or confide all secrets, such as the girl. It would have led to yet another absence of control when it came to Red Queen's Kingdom. Besides, the girl could have nothing to do with Alice... But still remain an excellent bargaining chip with the Hatter, leverage in order to ensure compliance. And should the time come, when the girl was revealed, either incidentally or to suit his own purpose, he could simply lie and said he'd found her later. After all, he was still her favorite, the most trusted courtier to the Queen. Another thing to be grateful for.

"Why did you not come directly to the main hall upon arrival?" The Queen asked quite suddenly, stopping Ilosovic in his musings.

"I found it necessary to compose myself before entering upon my lady's presence. My state of dress had become disheveled the terrain and I dared not insult your Majesty with such a sight." He spoke with the quick, silky tones of an expert liar, using flattery to ebb the suspicion from her gaze.

The Queen smiled, though it was tight. "The court thanks you for your consideration." In a hushed, seductive whisper she added. "Though you know how much I enjoy your company, disheveled or otherwise, especially disheveled." For a brief moment the look she gave him could almost be considered tender, before returning once more cold, along with her voice which rose. "And what of the prisoner?"

"The Hatter will be interrogated shortly. Though the girl was not found among the property, we still have reason to believe they have knowledge pertaining to her whereabouts."

"And that filthy Rabbit-" The March Hare. "Was he captured as well?"

A moment's pause, as Stayne considered telling the truth but thought of the possible gauged reaction.. The Hare had always been a coward, skilled in escaping to avoid possibly damaging situations. He would probably be at the White Queen's castle by now. Something which would most certainly upset the Queen. However, deviating from the Truth would only cause suspicion, such he wasn't willing to risk. Tensing, he answered. "The Hare escaped..."

The Queen stood at that. "You let him escape? Idiot!" No longer did her gaze hold affection. "He's most likely on his way to see my darling sister..."

"It is of no consequence your Majesty." Stayne said in his more assured voice. "There is sufficient guard in the forest between the neutral zone." The neutral zone was a direct boundary between the two kingdoms. It was protected by the oldest and strongest magic known to Underland. The way Underland worked was that is would alter or change according to the needs and benefits of its citizens. Before, in times of peace, there had been no such need for neutral territories. It had all been one passage, separate only by the forests and villages of citizens in its past. However, with the fall of the Red King, and subsequent attack upon the White Queen's castle, Underland had changed. A new White kingdom had been built, clear across the Red Kingdom, and the powers of the ancients had awakened such that it had created the Neutral Zone, a place where neither monarch had jurisdiction. Most likely it was to prevent true harm from befalling the two remaining Heads of Power. No one from the opposite party could enter the zone with harmful intentions towards the other monarch, thereby limiting its use to diplomatic function. Subsequently opposite parties were required to take longer roots in order to gain access to the kingdom. Nonetheless, the Queen had taken every precaution to seal off access to the neutral zone from those who were in allegiance to the White Queen, setting up round the clock guard and traps. If anyone dared to attempt it, a sentry could be sent forth immediately, and capture of the foolish creature would follow. And if he took the long root... "The Hare will most likely stay in hiding for the time being. He's a slow witted creature- the tail, as one might call it. The Hatter is the true leader of that gang of lunatics. If we get him to reveal the Hare's location, it might lead to finding the girl..."

The Queen considered him a moment, before some of the tension left her face, which remained stoic. "Very well, you will have two days to gain the truth out of him. After which, I expect answers and a full report. Do not delay. If you do not succeed, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. And that could become very unpleasant. Meanwhile, send out the guards. I want more search parties." She warned with a look. "You may go."

With a quick bow of his head, the Knave stood and turned to leave, only to stop as she called. "Oh, and Stayne?" She said, voice soft once more. "I am need of some amusement this evening and request your attendance at dinner tonight. My chambers at eleven. Do not be late." Nodding resignedly, the Knave left, stomping off into the shadows towards his room. All thoughts of the girl were gone temporarily, his only thoughts on how the Queen would require him to 'amuse' her later on that evening. He felt uncertain as to how he should look up the invitation: Either with pleasure or dread, both equally justifiable, though neither showing true dominance. Though really, he should have been more used to by now...

S~s~S~s~S

As Stayne neared his rooms, he sensed something was off. It was the feeling that something had changed while he'd been in the throne room. There was an unusual, unpleasant fragrance surrounding the door, a bodily odour that was putrid to say the least, as if someone had been leaning too long against the door. Most likely one of the courtier's, who all seemed bent on making their presence known and obvious. They were all nothing but fake, babbling, spineless, brown nosing idiots who had nothing better to do than... The sound of the bed creaking set him into action as he threw the door open, only to find upon his bed a woman, splayed out, fully clothed and with surprisingly large ears that were obviously fake.

"Drusila." He said the name with disgust, closing the door, and throwing his gloves and vest onto an empty chair, ignoring the woman before him. "I told you never to come in here again." It was not an unfamiliar sight. Many a woman had attempted to seduce and tempt him, most always for some form of personal gain. He occasionally took up the offer, under discretion of course, except those who were either eyes to the Queen, or utter gossips, as the woman before was. She actually seemed genuine in her desire. Though no matter how many times he'd threatened her and threw her out, she still persisted.

"Oh Stayne." The woman pouted, sitting up off the bed. "Why do you push me away? You know I can't resist you." She purred, in what she assumed was a seductive manner.

"I'm not interested." He clipped, moving to change his shirt, only to be stopped by her hand grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Why do you pretend to hate me so?" She asked petulantly. Another child.

He sneered, shaking her hand off his arm, and moving away towards the wardrobe. "Who said I was pretending?"

"Oh Ilosovic." She giggled irritatingly. Stayne stiffened. He hated giggling, almost as much as he hated people using his name. "We both know how this game will end." She spoke, eyebrows wagging suggestively as she moved to place her hands upon his now tense shoulders. "Why don't you save us all this trouble, and simply admit that you lo-"

Her next words were cut off as he grabbed her by the wrists, pushing her hard against the wall, painfully so. "Don't test me." He snarled, eyes dark. "I'm the queen's favorite. One word from me and it will be off with your head. That and your ridiculous pair of ears. Now I warn you..." He spoke, leaning down closer to her face, noting the brief look of terror in her eyes. "_Stay away from me_." With that pushed himself away from her.

The Lady with the long ears huffed and patted down her now ruffled sleeves. "One day, I'm not going to come for you anymore. And you'll regret that." She spoke with conviction, though her eyes and voice trembled, ruining the effect. Knowing the battle was lost for now, she turned and exited the room, her heels clicking upon the tiles as she half-ran away.

As her footsteps faded out, Ilosovic relaxed and proceeded to exchange his now wrinkled shirt with a newly pressed one from within the wardrobe, placing the vest and leather gloves on once more as he finished. He noted resentfully the shirt too smelled of the putrid scent he now knew to be Drusila's. Really the woman was obsessed with him. No matter. Changing his thoughts, he turned towards the teapot upon the dresser, wondering in a moment of panic if Drusila had noticed it. It was oddly out of place in the elaborate room and he cursed himself for not thinking to place it less obviously within the room. At that moment however, he noticed something sticking out oddly from the top of the spout, into the bowl... A ribbon? Curious and suspicious, he tugged upon the loop at the end, noting the way it was tied almost like a harness. A harness, as if someone had used it to climb out... His eyes narrowed as he confirmed his suspicions by pulling the lid, revealing, as expected, an empty teapot. He growled in outrage and turned to glare upon the room, eye searching.

Alice, who had kept hidden behind the curtain, spying upon the individuals in the room. First she had watched and waited anxiously as that woman- Drusila, as she knew her now- had entered, browsing briefly along the room in a bored manner, waiting it appeared, though making it impossible for her to attempt to escape. The woman was so nosey, she'd even opened the wardrobe next to the window and subsequently, the curtain where Alice stood, proceeding to touch and smell one of the shirts- it really was rather disturbing. That is of course, until she'd heard the Stayne's footsteps, which had proceeded to lie back against the bed, positioning herself most curiously upon the bed, resembling a painting she'd once seen at a museum of a woman in the nude. She'd watched curious at the exchange that followed between the Commander and woman, watching with terror and wonderment of his treatment of her. He truly was cruel... But what else could she expect from the man who was searching for her? Then of course Stayne as he had changed- she had blushed slightly at the sight of his bare chest. Scarred and muscular, rippling with the force beneath. She had never seen a man's chest displayed so openly, even if it was brief.

And finally watching with apprehension as he saw the teapot, pulled on the string, and finally lifted the lid. Oh dear! His sudden growl sprung her into action. Oh no, she had to move. Lifting her skirt high, she quickly moved to climb from behind the curtain. His gaze was currently focused behind and around the dresser, as well as the bed. He hadn't looked towards the window yet- but it would only be a matter of time, if she could just move quickly enough she might be able to get through the crack...

"Where are you little doll?" Stayne's booming voice called. _Oh dear..._ "Come now, I won't hurt you." He continued. "I simply thought we could have a nice little chat... Perhaps over some tea?" He said, the words teasing, but the voice most serious to the likes she hadn't heard. It was deadly.

Alice, who took no time to stop, simply continued forward, stopping herself from crying with relief as she reached the top of the window sill. She noticed the window was open, with ample enough room to escape. Leaning across, she noticed some rose vines entwined just a few feet away. Now, if she could only just swing towards it... However, just as she was about to move, she felt a small tug at her side, fearing the worst she turned, groaning when she realized her dress was caught in a nail. Panicking, she tugged fiercely upon the thread, which simply refused to break. "Come on, come on." She whispered tightly, pulse racing, breath shallow she pulled until finally pulling free, flying back towards the window where she was sure to fall outside- only to feel the cold touch of glass instead of the air. Shocked, she turned back, noticing the window had closed, but most importantly, she thought with dread, as she felt the rush of hot breath, that Commander Stayne was now in front of her, hand poised against the glass, the other poised against the wall at her side.

"Trying to escape, are we?" He asked, tutting. "Naughty." He barked a laugh, his gaze turning sinister. "I'll let it go this time, but I suggest you play by the rules from now on, or I might be forced to become... _Unpleasant_." He smirked. "Now that I have your attention, let's get on with the game shall we? I ask, you answer. I'll give you a simple one to start: Who are you?"

* * *

Phew, that took a lot of energy. It's really late right now so I'm gonna try to edit one of the days, once I have some time... And I know I promised I'd deliver... And I tried, I tried, but the characters just... Got away from me. Next time it's a definite.

Now then, what do you think? P.S. Any input on whether or not I should keep true to the 'Um' idea or place a new alias for our dear heroine? I'm trying to think of a possibly suitable alias but it's hard getting something that just fits with the character and still seems like it was thought up off the top of one's head... Please send me ideas if you have any, thank you in advance.

As always, thank you for reading. Please comment and review!


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. It's just something I have to accept...

Once again, thank you all who have favorited, alerted, and/or reviewed. And thank you so much for your input! Special thanks to everyone for all your wonderful suggestions and names. It really means a lot to me. I've tried each of them in my mind and on paper as possibilities, and in the end combined two suggestions I think are appropriate for the situation.

**Note:** Special thanks to chibiaries and Thrior who's ideas were used to make this chapter. Thank you!

Now, as promised onto the Stayne/Alice confrontation! Hope you enjoy it. ^^

Question for thought: I'm doing my best here when it comes to filling in some of the gaps as far as first or last names of characters who might otherwise be incomplete or simply without them. Any input on that? You liking them so far? Curious about any of the choices? Just wondering.

* * *

Who was she? It was a simple enough question, which should have been relatively easy to answer. She was Alice Kingsley, nineteen, daughter of Elizabeth and late Charles Kingsley, sister to Margaret Manchester née Kingsley- oh Margaret, would she be worried? Or terribly disappointed, that is if this did indeed turn out not to be a dream... And of course finally the expected soon-to-be-betrothed fiancee of Hamish Ascot. Though since being in this place, the responses had changed quite drastically, and held a lot more meaning. First she was 'the Alice', then she was 'the wrong Alice', then she'd been the right one once more as she'd encountered the Mad Hatter, and now she'd been captured and once again her identity was being questioned. It really was becoming quite bothersome.

However, this time, her answer, whatever it might be, would have a lot more depending upon it than her pride. This was one of the Queen's trusted guard, and from the looks of what had happened thus far, he intended to comply with the command to find her. Whatever the Queen planned for her however, it was certainly not a social visit. No, it was something much more sinister. Something at the back of her mind told her it would be prudent to her survival to lie, at least until she could find the Hatter and get some answers, then it would only be a matter of escaping and... Her thoughts continued, temporarily trying to distract her from the seriousness of the situation. The fact that her heart was drumming so fast she would be surprised if he couldn't her it, the fact that she was forcing herself to breath, the fact that she felt utterly small and helpless in front of the giant man, the fact that she was dangling precariously close to the window's edge, the fact that this was not how dreams were supposed to be. And for a moment she wondered if she should perhaps try pinching again...

Stayne watched as various emotions crossed the girls face, first anger, then confusion, then pensiveness, anxiety, and once again deep thought, and she still hadn't spoken to him. She hadn't even acknowledged him, having turned her head away. He must be in shock. He thought to himself. Good. It suited him right after she'd tried to escape. Growing suddenly impatient, he growled and slammed his hand against the wall, causing the girl to jump and face him. "You are trying my patience! I'll ask you again: Who are you?"

"Don't call me that." Alice muttered, anger rising alongside her panic.

"Don't call you what- Doll? Oh but I must. That's what you are after all, nothing but a little doll for me to use at my will." The snarl in his words made her inside turn. "Now, I'll ask you _once_ more: WHO ARE YOU?"

"Margaret!" The girl blurted out, gasping when the Knave pressed his face closer to hers.

"Margaret what?" He hissed.

"Rose. Margaret Rose." Alice said, glancing at the rose vines beyond the window which had only moments ago been open. Her freedom. Her escape, all halted by the enormous man.

"Margaret Rose... The Knave muttered, looking over the girl suspiciously, his gaze tamer, his grip less tight, and his face composed, though his body remained tense. "Very good." He spoke, voice smooth once more. "Now then, _Margaret_, shall we continue?"

Alice frowned slightly. It felt odd, being called her sister's name, especially from a stranger. It had been instinctual, the first person that had come to mind in times of great distress. Her character allowed her to be most always calm and collected, and she had remained for the most part the voice of reason when it came to her family, able to survive both sides with the extremes between Alice and their mother. Despite of course her own ignorance of the flaws that were her husband, something Alice couldn't help but see all too clearly.

Once Lowell had been visiting her and her family and the house. It had been the night of Margret's engagement party, and mother had insisted he remain two extra nights, in order to give sufficient time for everyone to say their part. Alice had gone to bed early, bored after a while at all the vultures of court. She was happy for her sister, certainly, as she seemed happy enough. But her heart felt a distinct loss.

When they were younger, Margaret had been full of spark, she had been mischievous, wielded stories, talked of exploring the world together, helped Alice in her studies, cuddled with her on night's when she had her nightmares, and always seemed to understand and listen to her. She had been her best friend for all her life, teaching her, protecting her, and most of all supporting her, even when everyone else had tired of it. She was not as large a dreamer as Alice, something father had helped filled the gap with. Alice was an impossible dreamer, Margaret was a realistic one. But nonetheless they still dreamed together.

Things had changed however when her father had died. Alice was eleven at the time, Margaret was seventeen. After the appropriate time of mourning had passed, her grandmother had taken mother aside and told her how it might be time for Margaret to become educated in the ways of becoming a lady in order to integrate her into society and look for prospects. She was almost twenty after all. Margaret was then thrust on a train to Paris.

She was gone for one year... And came back a completely different person. No longer did she wield fantastical stories, or talk of discovering the world, instead she started to ignore her, follow mother more clearly, gossip with the elderly ladies of court that they used to make fun of, and no longer was she the fun, rebellious sister. All she seemed to talk about and learn were things like cooking, babies, and husbands with other ladies her age, which was only six years more than Alice. Alice however, was left behind, until of course her training started, and Margaret had started to take notice again. Now that Margaret was marrying, Lowell of all people, she felt as though she was losing her sister and best friend all over all.

That night Alice had found herself most surprisingly awakened by a kiss, at which she'd cried out with outrage and kicked the perpetrator in the shin. Margaret who was sleeping in the room next door had come out at the cries, candle in hand, revealing the image of Alice being held back in a vice like grip by none other than Lowell who was wincing from the pain in his shin. Her sister had looked on with a suspicious gaze and questioning eyes, calm and soft spoken as ever. Lowell had insisted he had been looking for Margaret instead, wanting to give her a goodnight kiss. It was an honest mistake. Margaret had most eagerly believed him. Alice however, had remained on closed terms with her brother-in-law since then. In spite of recent events, she couldn't help but think she'd been in the right to do so.

"Yes." She said, gritting her teeth at the way she seemed to squeak the word.

Stayne during the silence of waiting, had taken the opportunity to study her frame curiously. She was an ordinary enough looking girl- well except for her height, of course. With a pretty face, he supposed, and a well formed- if not entirely fit- body. She had blond hair, a rarity in either kingdom, which led him to believe she must have been a foreigner- like him, though most certainly not of the same origin. She seemed too... Innocent for that. She was dressed just exactly as he had called her, a doll, in the soft, light blue, ribbon filled dress the Hatter had made her, though it most indecently showed off her bare shoulders. "And how did you come to be here?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and leaning her body against the frame, as she was most likely going to be there for a while. "You brought me here, or have you forgotten that already?"

His right eye narrowed and he sneered that growl emitted once more. "I'm referring as to how you came to be here in the Red Queen's domain of all places! And as to what possible business you have with the Hatter!"

Alice no longer jumped, quickly becoming accustomed to his rough voice, and rather than fear it, she became irritated by it. But thought better than to purposefully upset him. His question startled her however. How did he suspect that she wasn't from Underland? Were there no other small humans- if that's what you could call the citizens from there- her size- Hmm perhaps not. She couldn't be honest though, if she said she was from Aboveground well... It might only alert his suspicions more firmly. She had to answer though, she knew, from the look in his eye that refused to be argued with.

"I'm... I come from..." How lost she felt. This must have been what Viola felt like when she landed on island of Illyria. Lost, confused, alone, seemingly without direction, forced to change herself in order to achieve concealment. Though at least she'd had a servant, someone to assist her, while all the people she'd met who were trying to assist her were quite frankly mad, or severely unhelpful. The apparently sanest of which was currently locked inside the dungeons or towers, or wherever they put prisoners in this castle. She was quite honestly jealous of him. "Illyria."

"Illyria... I haven't heard of it-"

"We're a very isolated village." She spoke, gaining confidence once more. "Very out of the way, somewhere off and between the two kingdoms."

Stayne frowned, pensive. "You are of the Neutral Zone?"

Alice blinked, and shrugged pensively. She dared not commit to anything concrete, less it come back to her later. The Knave however, didn't seem annoyed with her lack of response, for once.

"And are all the people of Illyria... Quite your stature?"

"Not usually, but I thought I'd try something new. Being small is quite fashionable, isn't it?" If only slightly inconvenient, she had as an afterthought.

Stayne barked a laugh, the sound starling Alice. "Not in the Red Queen's kingdom. Large is what's fashionable. Large heads, large noses, large mouths, foreheads, ears, bosoms, and what not. Small is simply... Unconventional." Something Alice could most adamantly agree with.

Alice frowned. "And what do you have that's large?" She asked quite innocently. Appeared rather ordinary to her- well other than the fact that he had only one eye of course. Not being her average height, she had some slight trouble judging his height. After all, everything was larger than her at the moment- well everyone, at least. But judging from when the Lady with the Large Ears had stood up, he was enormous. Though even if he wasn't, there was just something about the look in his eye, his stance, his smile, that was simply towering and intimidating. It commanded attention, though even so, height was not such an unusual thing. Was it?

Stayne smirked, truly smirked, and she immediately regretted asking. "My stature of course. That..." He leaned in closely, getting a lecherous look. "And something proper little girls like you shouldn't have to worry about for some time yet."

He let out a dark chuckle as she flushed, a disgusted look crossing her face. She shifted her spot, tempted to jump off the edge onto the floor if only to escape his presence.

He seemed to read her thoughts once more which only made him chuckle. "You've no need to worry for your virtue. I don't take small. I like... Largeness." He spoke with a certain relish that made her insides quiver unpleasantly.

"I suppose I'm lucky then."

At the words his expression darkened, and it was by far his most dangerous expression "And how did you come into the Hatter's company?" He snapped, voice no longer teasing.

"I dropped in for some tea." She said casually, the lies flowing out more easily.

"And do you know of a girl named Alice?" Stayne said, equally casually, eye intense.

"_The_ Alice?" She asked, attempting aloofness if not ignorance, which she sensed he might see through. "No, I- that is we- Illyrians never get involved in politics." She said, mirroring the Cheshire's words.

"And you're dear friend the Hatter wouldn't happened to have mentioned something, would he, such as perhaps hiding her?" He spoke, eye trained solely on her.

Alice fought the urge to squirm, knowing it would only make him distrust her word. "He's not exactly a friend." More of an unusual companion fate had brought her to, though he was certainly more friend than anyone else she'd met there. "And I.. I wouldn't know." She said pathetically, hating herself for being so at a loss for words.

"Not your friend you say? Good then, you'll not worry about him in the next hour or so I spend interrogating him. He said, reaching out to grab her.

"Wait!" Alice cried, taking a step away from the fingers that were mere inches away from her. "What are you going to do to him? You shan't hurt him, will you..."

Ilosovic smiled grimly. "I was hoping to continue our game for a while longer, but seeing as how I'm rather pressed..." It was only a little less than hours until he had to meet with the Queen. "No matter. I'll simply have to entertain myself with the Hatter for now." He smirked. "Not that you would care. He's not your 'friend' after all." He reached for her again.

"And what do you plan to do with me?" Alice asked, squeaking as she felt his right hand curl around her sides.

Stayne growled, fed up as he finally snatched an indignant Alice around the waist with his first, ignoring her flailing arms and indignant screams. "You are going to learn your place. You will stay here, quietly until I get back." With that he walked over to the closet, grabbing a large wooden music box with his spare hand. He quickly and quietly threw her in. By the time Alice had lifted her head to stand up, he had already closed the lid and locked it with a golden key. He tucked the key into his pocket- just to be safe- and turned around, on edge as he exited the room.

S~s~S~s~S

The Hatter had been sitting in his cell, isolated from the general prisoners- most of which were animals- for their protection rather than his own. He had been silently contemplating between wondering how the little Alice was doing. He giggled at the thought of 'little' Alice, sobering only when he remembered it was not meant to be funny. If only he'd gotten away more quickly, none of this would have happened.

No, the more darker side of his mind admonished. If Bayard hadn't betrayed us, none of this would have happened. At that he had to concede. The dog was a traitor, absolutely! And now the child who was destined to save them all was at the mercy of the roguish Knave.

"Prepare the prisoner." One guard called, as the door was opened.

The Hatter was quite suddenly pushed forward outside the cell, a guard on each side, along with one behind who poked him whenever he would slow. He then blurted quite suddenly. "Might I ask why we're taking such a pleasant stroll at so late an hour? The weather is lovely outside, this time of night."

Both guard's ignored his question, and he studied the one of his right who appeared to be holding a rather ominous looking leather box. As they reached a wooden door, with a large padlock hanging loosely off the handle, the guard on his left stepped forward, opening the door and ushering him inside.

It was a room embodied by darkness. Menacing and dangerous all in the same breath. However, no sight was more chilling or angering as that of the Ilosovic Stayne who stood casually on the far corner of the wall, smirking triumphantly at him. The Hatter knew that look.

This was not going to be pleasant.

S~s~S~s~S

In the barren forest outside the Red Queen's Kingdom, overlooking at the giant wall that separated the rest of the world from the lush royal gardens, stood a disheartened Bayard. He had attempted to foolishly return to the castle in order to gain an audience with Commander Stayne and demand the return of his family. Apparently however, he was both occupied, and unwilling to take visitors. On top of that, Bayard, it appeared, without purpose, had become dispensable. He had been run out of the castle almost immediately.

Bayard was at a loss at what to do. He had betrayed his friends, his companions from long ago, for the sake of his family, and in the end had ended up failing both. He neither had his pups, nor did he have the girl. He had failed both himself, and his duty. He needed help. Help from someone higher than all the land. Someone who was kind and compassionate, who would therefore help him on his journey. He needed his Queen.

And yet he was ashamed. How could he explain his obvious failure, in allowing her best champions to be captured, in allowing an innocent- who may or may have not of been Alice- to suffer her fate at the ruthless hands of Commander Stayne, and of course in allowing his own selfish ambitions to get in the way of duty. She would be most disappointed, if not completely and utterly displeased with him. No, he simply couldn't handle facing the rejection, the guilt. Not yet. Not until every possibility had been exhausted.

Curling down into a ball, his gaze remained constant upon the heavily guarded castle. He would think of a way to enter without notice, find the Hatter, and get some answers. Who was the girl? Was she indeed Alice? If not, where was she? He could still find the girl after all, and bring her to the Queen- though which one would be the ultimate question, as both had their benefits, and both their costs on his conscious. Decisions would have to be made All of this was of course, assuming they all survived the night.

S~s~S~s~S

Meanwhile, inside the music box, sat Alice, slumped over since she'd heard the door of the room click shut, this time with key. Even if she did get out, it would most likely not be through the door or window, which was still shut when she'd been thrown in the box, and most likely with similar obstacles. The box smelled of a musky polish, smooth but chipped on the sides. She could stand, but missed the lid by a few inches. The bottom had a velvet interior that was soft. It was empty save for the ink well on the side, cuffs, scraps of paper, and some old fashioned beads which seemed ridiculously out of place. It was an over all rather plain yet elegantly styled box with a no real purpose, other than the current one which was keeping her prisoner.

None of this mattered however as she thought as to the Knave, the lies she told, what he had planned, what the Queen had planned, what would happen to the Hatter and her. However she was too tired to worry anymore. Who knew the day she was to become engaged would bring about such drama...

With that she sighed, resigned for the night as she curled up upon the velvet base and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

As always thank you for reading! Please comment and review. ^^


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. I know I know, the injustice pains me.

Thank you to everyone who's following this story (that includes everything, right?)! You're all amazing and I really appreciate the support.

Now, quick note. I realized recently that to get everything done that I want to do, so many ideas and directions, I will most likely not be able to follow the exact time-line of the film. So I want you all to forget for the time being the fact that upon Alice's arrival to the castle, two or three days later is was already Frabjous Day. I'm elongating the plot (by a little or a lot I'm not certain), starting with altering Bayard's entrance back in the last chapter, I will most likely start his journey this or the next chapter once again (though not so specifically implied), though even a few hours make a difference (in Underland that is). So I'd recommend you read his edited perspective if you haven't once more. I simply hope you'll all bare with me and my madness.

Now then, moving on from the long, tedious ramble, let's get back to the story.

**

* * *

**

Tarrant was seated on the single chair in the middle of the room, though it came as a relief, as the chains that bound on his wrists and ankles together were rather tiresome to hold. Though it did prove disadvantageous as well, as the fact that Tarrant was so weighed in, made it all the more difficult for him to escape, physically or otherwise. The Knave and he had never been friends- that much was certain. Stayne had treated Tarrant with an air of superiority that was expected. While Tarrant had been one of the many who had ridiculed him, as was his nature, though it was never with true meaning. It was simply amusing, and Stayne left himself exposed so easily to it. And however much he used to tease, they had a sort of spoken understanding of how far they could go to push one another. Things had changed however in their odd relationship. While they continued to push one another, Stayne was now much more self-assured and quick to act, and Tarrant, well, Tarrant now truly despised the giant. Ever since he had moved against his Queen and home.

Stayne was staring at the Hatter with utmost contempt and frustration etched into his expression.

The Hatter was looking rather unlike himself. They had taken away his hat, as per ordered by Stayne for it to be thrown out. The wretched thing was simply ridiculous. On top of it all, he felt that it made the Hatter look a little more vulnerable, sane even, to be less than he was. Perhaps more prone to answering questions than he might otherwise be inclined. He remembered only too well what antics that had ensued because of the article numerous times at court, specifically in the courtroom. And right now, he was in no mood for antics.

"Margaret is proving quite entertaining..." The Knave said casually as he situated himself off the wall and began circling the room .

Tarrant's brow furrowed. Margaret?

"Too bad she's so small, else she might prove even more so."

Ah Alice. The Hatter pondered, eyes widening, as he thought of how clever she was to have chosen such an elusive name, however much less interesting it was. So plain and ordinary. Margaret. No muchness whatsoever. Not like Alice. Nevertheless...

"I was curious as to whether you'd given thought as to Alice's whereabouts." Stayne continued. "The Queen is most anxious for a reunion."

"No, I'm afraid not. But if he comes my way, I'll be sure to forget. "

Stayne growled, and stood still before the Hatter. "Where is Alice?"

"Is Alice a he, or a she..."

"Where is Alice?"

"Really, the question should not be where is Alice, but rather where is she not."

"WHERE IS ALICE?"

"I've recently been thinking about M words..."

It was too much. With a frustrated growl, Stayne had pressed himself against the Hatter, right hand wrapped tightly around the scruff of his neck, grabbing onto the hair at the nape of his neck, while his other had his blade in hand, the side of which was pressed tightly against the column of his throat, fatally pressed to make him bleed should he so choose.

"I could snap your neck. I could take my blade and let your blood run dry. I could chock you until you see teacups. And no one would care. No one would dare to stop me, the Queen's most trusted guard." He smirked at that. "Now there's a thought, perhaps I could simply change my mind about giving Margaret to the Queen." Nothing the look of darkness that crept into his eyes at the mention of Margaret, the Knave pressed. "And see what mercy she'll bestow. A little doll to dress up and down, and then when she tires, as all girls do with their toys..." He left off there, watching with satisfaction the look of concern and tension that had etched into the Hatter's face.

It was gone however, almost as easily as it had come, and a familiar glint had returned to his eyes. "I wonder, has anyone every told you you're quite Mad when you're Menacing?" With his M word found, the Hatter began to cackle quite madly, the shaking of his shoulders causing movement from his chains, and subsequent discomfort for the Knave.

With a deep growl of frustration Stayne pushed himself off the Hatter and slammed his blade into the chair, causing one of the legs to break off and wobble, along with the Hatter who fell softly onto the ground. This seemed to only on the Hatter's hysterical laughter. Stayne watched the display but for a moment before exiting the room, just as the Hatter began to sing merrily with the sound of his chains providing a tune...

"_The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts all on a summer's day;_

_The Knave of Hearts he stole the tarts and took them clean away."_

The door slammed shut, though the song was still audible, in fact, it became louder. "Shut him up!" Barked Stayne to the guard. "And take him back to his cell..."

With that he turned, tension rolling as he made his way in quick strides towards the Queen's quarters.

Hours later found Stayne striding through the shadowed halls towards his quarters. The Queen had been rather direct in what form of entertainment she expected. She'd sat there, looking coy in her stance from the balcony in only her corset, high collar blouse and stockings, sans crown which only seemed to make her flaming red locks stick out all the more messily. Stayne had knelt down to kiss her hand before leaping up, grabbing her small form from the waist, raising her high up and devouring her mouth. From there on it had flowed rather easily.

He took out his frustrations of the day on her body. His anger with the Hatter for his insolence and nature, his frustration at not having found Alice, and the predicament her sudden return placed him in, his current unease with the Queen as her paranoia had begun anew, though no longer completely within his range of control or manipulation, the stress of her constant complaints and sudden pressure of the seemingly endless and occasionally impossible tasks she set on him, the confusion caused by Margaret as to what to do with her as well as her testing of his patience, and most importantly the frustration with himself, for allowing his anger and insecurities to get the best of him, in more ways than he felt comfortable with. For Stayne, it was a form of release along with duty. A way in which to express his thoughts and sentiments without meaning to, and to please her the only way that seemed safe.

Throughout the rut, the Queen didn't mind, in fact she liked it rough. She enjoyed the feel of his energy, his dark prowess as it consumed her completely. She temporarily forgot all the pain and sorrow, the occasional tug upon her conscious which would nag and make her question herself and those she'd lost, mostly by her hand. All her insecurities and fears, her utter loneliness simply disappeared. This was love. Her love, and nothing could be more wonderful. He was here, sharing his pains with her. Her own pain was a simple reminder that it was real, and she thrilled in dealing back his inflictions with her own, as she ran her sharp red nails down his back as she cried out in rapture repeatedly.

Afterwards, the Queen had lain happily on the bed, with Stayne along side her, dressed only from the waist down in the silk sheets. Iracbeth ran her hands up and down his arm, though Stayne remained still. However, she did not recent it. She was accustomed to his stillness, his nature, his hesitation to show affection. He looked coldly towards the window, seemingly almost as if in a trace, though truly he was taking advantage of the momentary peace of mind that was allotted whenever they had moments such as this. There was no need for words, nor actions, it was a simple companionship they took in their loneliness which neither dared dwell upon. Though it would be quick lived and sure to end, as it always did, for that moment there was no malice or hate, simply peace.

Then with practice, he detached himself and moved to dress. Once finished, he turned back to her for a moment, meeting her warmed eyes cooly as he stared at her for the first time since their love making. His onyx eye conveyed a certain warmness and appreciation, two things no one else had earned the right to know to date. It was in these moments that Iracbeth loved him most. Though it lasted for but a second before it was gone, and his devoid expression had returned. With that he knelt and took her hand in his, placing a kiss upon her knuckles. "I request permission to take leave, my lady."

Instead of her customary nod, Iracbeth answered with. "What if I ordered you to stay?"

"Then I would bound to comply." Stayne evenly intoned.

"Would you want to?"

"I want what my lady desires." Noting her smile, he continued. "Though I am in need of rest. I've only one more day to tackle the Hatter before you take him, as per your orders." He said smoothly.

The Queen eyes narrowed. "I also told you I would become unpleasant if you failed. The Hatter can wait." She snapped. "I need you elsewhere..."

And so, the Queen had gone off to describe her plans for another search party the next day, with Stayne at the lead, starting midday. The morning he would have to himself. And the evening... That was to be decided later on. Taking offense to the silent rejection of her suggestion, she'd dismissed him with a wave, which led him to the present where he was unlocking his rooms and disrobing for bed. Tired from the day's trials, he'd most assuredly drifted off into a restless sleep.

S~s~S~s~S

Mallymkin was grumbling as she traveled along the pipes towards the dungeons in search of the Hatter. While she herself had not been under suspicion, she was still confined to the castle until further notice for 'consorting with the enemy'. Meanwhile the real Alice, Underland's only hope, was out there somewhere, most likely lost, confused, in danger, whilst the Hatter was stuck inside the dungeon, all because of a little girl who claimed herself Alice. What hope was there now? At that moment she heard familiar voice whispers, and followed the sound along the bars into one of the cold cells. One was most definitely Tarrant, while the other was...

"Who is Tarrant? Is she _the _Alice?"

Bayard? That traitorous mongrel! How dare he show his face here? How dare the Hatter speak with him? The dormouse quickly unsheathed her blade.

"Yes, in fact, I know she is. She has to be."

"She is not!" Mallymkin cried out, stepping onto the outside of the cell, which was currently left unguarded, though she was certain they were nearby, playing cards. "She's the wrong Alice!" She elegantly swished her blade back and forth and pointed it towards the Hound. "And you! How dare you show your face around here? Have you any idea what you've done?"

At that moment, little Adel from the opposite cell whined and jumped against the bars, crying out to reach his father. Bayard turned his back to the two to meet with his wife and sooth his pups cries, the best he could through the narrow bars.

"Mally, that was very rude of you to interrupt! Bayard is no traitor. He simply frightened, but you'll see, it'll be alright now. We've been discussing this and have decided on the best course of action in order to proceed. Bayard will go to Marmoreal and inform the White Queen-"

"How can you trust him?"

Bayard who had returned to the scene, bowed his head lowly. "I know I have proved unfaithful in the past, but I am determined to do right for the sake of Underland. I was foolish, but I know better now. I will not fail. Not this time."

"Now that that's settled. The Hatter continued. "Mallymkin, you will-"

"I can do it! I'll go find the Queen!" Mallymkin interrupted, though both Hatter and Hound ignored her for obvious reasons.

"No, you are needed here. Meanwhile you will go find Alice in-"

"Yes, outside, in the woods, I can do that."

The Hatter's eyes showed a hint of irritation. "Not that Alice. The tiny one."

"You mean the wrong Alice."

The Hatter's eyes truly began to darken, and Mally grudgingly made an effort to stop her criticisms, however right she felt she was. All this effort for an impostor. Meanwhile the most important task, finding the Queen, was being left to a traitorous dog. Oh the disgrace.

"Fine, I find Alice, then what?"

"She should be in Stayne's quarters. You shall find out how she is, where she's being hidden exactly. Help her with what she needs. Ensure her safety. Be her guardian. But don't get caught. And make sure to find any exits with which we'll be able to free her when the moment arises."

"All this trouble, and you don't want her to escape?"

The Hatter frowned in thought. "No, not yet. The giant's too suspicious. If she simply disappeared, he'd start searching the castle for her, or come here, and the Queen would be bound to find out. No, no best she stay where she is. It's safer that way." Noticing the hesitation and doubt in her eyes, Tarrant emphasized. "You _will_ do this Mally. If not for me, then for Underland, for your true Queen, you will do this."

Noting the look of determination on both the males' faces, but most importantly the chance to impress or please Tarrant whenever occasion arose, assured her inability to disagree and say 'No'. While simple enough, it simply hurt too much to even contemplate. Her loyalty to him was binding. Even if his affection and worry were directed at such an undeserving candidate. Mallymkun sighed heavily and nodded, in a solemn tone unusual for the mouse.

"I'll do it."

**

* * *

**

**End note:** Shout out and Happy Birthday to Nicomy43 who's birthday is/was today! Happy Birthday! She is an amazingly talented (much more so than moi) AIW fanfiction writer whom you should definitely check out if you haven't already.

P.S. Thank you all for reading! Please comment and review.


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. You all know that...

Thanks for your patience guys. I'm so sorry for not updating, really. Two weeks is way too much, even for me. I didn't feel very comfortable about the last chapter, and I just got rather stuck on inspiration as to how to continue. With so many ideas flowing and possible directions to take, and so much I wanted to do, it just got to full procrastination. But I've found my muse once more and hopefully we will prevail unto the end without such dallying. Real life tensions and stresses are resolved, I'm up to date, and I am not giving up on this. Not to worry. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I appreciate it. Thanks for sticking with me. ^^ It really does make me want to write more. You guys are simply amazing. Now then, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Mallymkun grumbled lowly as she traveled through the narrow paths and passages known only to those who looked. Stayne's room was at one of the towers on the other side of the castle, very isolated, and a longs way for those of the walking creatures, specifically small, that is of course, if you didn't know the shortcuts, as Mally did. As she was running she couldn't help but complain. She had made an effort to see the Hatter, running through soot and all else unmentionable through the sewers of the castle, and all she'd gotten for her trouble was the simple speech of "Mallymkun, go find Alice."

Find Alice. Find Alice. She wasn't even the right Alice. She was nothing but an impostor, though the Hatter thought otherwise. His eyes were so hopeful... And look it'd all gotten them. The Hatter had allowed himself to get arrested. And meanwhile the real Alice was probably out there, without anyone to guide her. Underland was doomed. Oh the white Queen would be so disappointed...

Mallymkun didn't even have to ask why the Hatter wanted to her to this.

She knew why.

She was simply the right size for the job.

S~s~S~s~S

The morning rays streamed in through the window of the tower. The floor length maroon curtains served as a mold through which the rays focussed their lightbeam onto the closet shelf , through the tiny keyhole of the music box, before finally bouncing off the mirror and reflecting onto the face of the prone figure within.

Alice moaned uncomfortably in her sleep. She was having the most unusual dream. It was another one of the same, it was Underland, except different. The colors were brighter, more real, and this time it explored a part of the world she hadn't seen before, at least not clearly. It had been a courtroom. In the middle of which stood a plate of tarts and nearby a Knave, dressed in chains and under guard. She'd been called to stand, and he'd met her eyes almost immediately, his look fierce and dangerous, and so deep she simply couldn't look away, even when the world around her started to shrink as she grew, and when the underlining folds of Underland had ceased to exist, still his eyes had met hers, unmoving, emotionless, and hateful. That moment was broken as she heard a monstrous cry, turning just in time just to see the rearing head of a great black bird... A crow or turkey perhaps, it's spiteful claws reach for her. She screamed.

Gasping Alice shot up, yelping as she hit the side of the music box, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. She sat there uncomfortably for a moment, one hand on her chest, the other pressed against small bump on the back of her head. She let her hands drop whilst she looked around at her surroundings, noticing the single stream of light in the dark, closed space. The air smelt stale, the sounds were quiet, and this was most definitely not her room back in Somerset. Except she hadn't been at Somerset, no, she'd taken the carriage to court... It had been her engagement party, Hamish had proposed, she'd run and fell down the rabbit hole... Suddenly flashbacks of what had happened the day before in Underland up till being locked inside the music box came flooding back. It was a dream. She'd already had it, and now she could wake up. Reaching down she began to randomly pinch her arm, though it wasn't working, she was still there. She suddenly couldn't breath.

With that she began to slam against the lid of the box, causing it to shake and clink. "Let me out!"

Stayne had had an equally unsettling night, though his sleep was plagued by thoughts rather than dreams, worries of old, and new. What to do about the Hatter. What to do about the Queen. What to do about himself. What do to about Alice. His situation was a conflicting one that was quickly being threatened by that little blond chit. He'd awoken moments before the sun had risen which was not exactly a pleasant revelation. On days when the Queen didn't require him to do otherwise, he would take the chance to lie in, especially after such... Amorous evenings as last night. No, something had most definitely disturbed him. It was a sound, sort of like a muffled cry. Shrugging it off he sat up and went to the wash basin to clean his face and clear his head. The silence was disturbed once more by the banging of wood and the click of metal like that of the... Music box. Ah yes, Margaret. The Hatter's little friend. That was another worry he'd rather not deal with. However, he couldn't simply leave her there. At least not yet.

With only a sheet wrapped around his waist, he stood, and moved toward the dresser in which the music box lay. He contemplated opening it for a moment, and stopped as the desperate banging only seemed to increase. Shrugging he felt for the little gold key that was at the beside the box and quickly unlocked to lift the lid.

Alice was flushed and looking rather uncomfortable, just as Stayne opened his mouth to speak, he held up a tiny hand. "If you don't mind, before we begin, I have to relieve myself." She murmured, lowly in hopes of hiding her embarrassment. As he continued to do nothing but stare, she added hastily. "_Now_. Please In private."

Snorting and not bothering to respond other than with a smirk, Stayne lifted her without protest- for once- and set her down by the washbasin, turning his back to her. A moment's hesitation set Stayne to yell back. "Be quick about it!" Alice quickly complied rather than take the chance he'd turn around to find her in a less than favourable position, seeing as he refused to leave her alone. In that moment she truly disliked him, and tried to focus on that rather than the embarrassing situation.

"I'm done." She snapped back a moment later, watching as he turned back. Noticing his state of dress- or rather undress she quickly covered her eyes. "Would you mind?" She spoke in quick hushed tones.

Stayne smirked, amused as he enjoyed her innocent embarrassment. He shifted so he was leaning with his back upon the dressed, arms crossed. "Mind what, exactly?"

"Your state of dress, it isn't proper!"

Stayne looked down at the sheet which covered all necessary privacy and up again. "And what exactly is improper about my state of dress?"

"It's incident! And completely inappropriate when speaking to a member of the opposite sex! No matter what their size may be."

"Oh I'm not certain about that. I've found that most members of the opposite sex quite enjoy such conversations." His smirk deepened. "They unusually never want them to end."

"Please!" Alice cried, face burning as she wished he wouldn't tease her so.

"It's no less indecent then your bared shoulders, lack of stockings..." He spoke, moving unbeknown to Alice towards her, smiling as she kept whilst he learned down to her ear whisper. "And corset, for that matter." He added lowly, noting with satisfaction as she opened her hands to glare up at him. "Dreadfully indecent, wouldn't you agree?"

"As is keeping a lady captive in your room." Alice snapped. "Tell me, if you could, would you force such a conversation on me?" She asked daringly, hands on her hips and no longer hiding.

"Don't be absurd. Even large, you'd be flattering yourself." He said the words with such venom that she flinched. He moved to dress, allowing Alice to turn away whilst doing so. A few minutes later, without warning, he reached his grip around her waist, placed her on the table surface and turned her back to face his- thankfully- black-clad form, enjoying the look of surprise and anger. Surprise at his actions and anger in his handling of her.

"Good morning Miss Rose. And did you sleep well?"

"What did you do to that Hatter?" Alice snapped, not in the mood for games.

Stayne looked on in mock disapproval. "Tut tut, manners. And here I was only trying to make conversation. Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday?"

"Yes, not to trust one-eyed men. They're terribly unpleasant company."

"I meant of your place." Stayne growled. "You've no idea what I'm like when unpleasant and you'd be wise not to try my patience with your inane remarks, else you might just find out."

"I was simply trying to make conversation." Alice said innocently, before she said on a more serious note. "What did you do to the Hatter?"

Stayne huffed, taking a breath. "Nothing terribly unpleasant..." Though he knew the guards had handled him rather roughly as they'd 'shut him up' before taking him back to his cell. He clearly recalled a few rather meaningful blows to his ribs, sides, and gut had been dealt, not at all kindly. There would be bruising by the morning, that was most certain.

"If you hurt him..." She spoke and stopped. Neither bothered to comment. They both knew she was helpless to do anything useful in this situation. At least against him. Besides, Alice thought, she had to focus on escaping.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Alice asked instead, returning to last night's query which was never really answered... What time was it she wondered. How long had she been stuck in this awful dream...

Stayne thought a moment. "Are you hungry?" He asked instead, reaching out to ring the servant bell. It would arrive in a few minutes, and they would be done by then. He would make sure of it.

"That's not an answer."

"And I assure you it was not accidental." He said, watching her frown as she sat herself on the ledge, holding her head in hands.

"Now I have some more questions I'm going to ask you. I expect you to answer each fully and truthfully. First-"

"That's not fair!" She spoke, jumping up to face him. "Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I deserve to be treated with any less respect than you do! You've asked me questions, I can't even ask you one. You expect me to answer, and if I don't I get punished. You've done nothing but man handle me since I've been here, pulling me this way against my will, and last night you locked me in a music box- A music box! What is a man like you doing with a music box anyhow? Really, you don't seem the sort. That's not important. I'm tired of you and everyone else telling me what I have to do, how I have to act, and treating me like a child. I had enough of it back home, and I won't put up with it here. I'm no less than you! Just because I'm small, it doesn't mean you have the right to use it against me." She glared. "How would you like it if you were mocked because of your size? To made to feel less, to be controlled, used, and taken advantage of, because it isn't 'fashionable'." A moment of silence from the Knave and she scoffed. "I thought so."

Stayne continued to say nothing for a moment, merely stared at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. If she didn't know better, she'd say it was... Wonder. "Are you hungry?"

Alice thought of saying no, but thought better than to deny the offer. Who knew when it'd come again. She nodded and at that moment a knock sounded at the door. Alice tensed.

Stayne held out his hands, one up for silence, though it was unnecessary. Alice knew well enough to be silent. "Halt a moment." Then he moved his hands to open the pot. "Inside." Stayne whispered, an order which Alice quickly complied with, landing softly upon the cloth. Stayne closed the lid and placed the pot innocuously on the night stand. "Enter." He snapped gruffly. A badger entered with a tea tray in one hand and breakfast in the other. The animal placed both on the table and moved to take the kettle, his intent to empty it into the teapot. "Leave it." Stayne spoke roughly. "On the table. I'll do it myself." The badger rather than question the request, did so and quickly scrambled out the room, door closing behind him. Once the sound of scattering paws had quieted, the Knave removed the lid and held out his hand for her to climb on.

With only a slight hesitation she did so. "Thank you." She said, as he placed her next to the plentiful breakfast tray. She noted that he hadn't been wearing any gloves. His palm had felt warm, soft and firm, yet calloused and rough. It was such an unusual combination and she couldn't help but wonder what would it be like- fully sized of course- to run her fingers across his palm. Shaking her head of such thoughts she focused her attention upon the food. The portions were huge. It must have taken a lot to satisfy his appetite- she blushed at the double entente in her mind, shaking such thoughts away and instead studying the plate. Eggs, toast, sausage, with a knife and two forks, a large dinner one, and a small salad fork which was most off. Next to the tea there was sugar, cream, and even bits of chocolate. It made her remember just how long it'd been since she'd eaten, though it also brought on another dilemma. "How am I supposed to eat? Everything's huge."

Sighing, Stayne took a handkerchief from his pocket- also black- and placed the plate of a candle base upon it. He then used the knife to cut bits of each food in a sizable portions, placing them onto the plate. He then took the salad fork and placed it next to her. He must have ordered it for her. It was... Considerate to say the least. "Eat." He ordered, his authoritative tone returning. And there it was gone, Alice sighed. With that she reached for the fork, which was only a few centimeters smaller than her, and began to eat, watching him pick up his utensils to do the same. A few moment's passed and he interrupted the silence. "The Duchess."

Alice stopped mid bite. "What?"

"The music box. It belonged to the Duchess."

He said no more after that as they settled back in to the silence of eating. Neither did she, though she couldn't help but smile. It was a start.

S~s~S~s~S

It was shortly before midday. Usually Stayne would be off riding Erebus, somewhere around the castle or forest. Then he would have to meet his Queen for duty before leaving for the search of Alice. He had a few ideas of where to go. The village, the forest once more, though he couldn't throw off the feeling that he was missing something. Something about the way the Hatter acted, something about the way Margaret answered her query about the girl... It made him suspicious. But how to get it out of them. He had no clue. Both were equally clever, and irritating to deal with. For the past hour or so however, between breakfast and lunch, which they'd eaten in the same manner. Turtle soup. Quite lovely, if he said so himself. Between meals however, he'd been... Reading. Under the premise of reading he'd watched as he allowed the girl to explore the room. She'd hopped around, reading the titles of his bookcase- that alone told him she was educated. Each with wonder and fascination, as if they were pudding. They were simple texts, factual texts, of war and strategy, history of Underland, poetry and plays he had never bothered to look at another such nonsense, but she'd took it all in. He'd never seen a woman so curious.

He noted her eyes as they stopped at one particular cover. Her whole body seemed to stiffen, her breath pause, and her eyes widened. "What is it?" He asked suddenly, starting to move toward her in order to see what had caused such a sudden reaction.

"Nothing." She croaked, taking a breath. And in that moment however, her form relaxed and her eyes moved off the book onto another. She said nothing after that, and so he'd let it go... For now.

When he'd asked if she'd like to read one, she'd hesitated but declined, with slight disappointment in her tone. Sighing, she looked up at the window, starting towards it. It was open in order for air to come in, and though Stayne didn't think she'd try anything, he still went to her side immediately. He watched her suspiciously as she took in the view below.

"It's a beautiful garden." She said, frowning as she look on further into the detail. "And such unusual creatures..." A sort of green big and bird, a very mop-like one, with feathers sticking out so she was surprised they didn't all fall off.

Stayne frowned. "Have you never seen a Borogove and Rath?"

"Not in Illyria. The Queen must like animals, to have such a collection."

Stayne chuckled, the sound of which startled Alice in its sincerity. "Not exactly." She detested them, however they were the only creatures that could put up with her, at least under servitude. They were also most easy to replace and dispose of, which was more than he could say for her human companions. "Why did you leave?"

She hadn't answered, and remained silent about the topic, happy to simply gaze outside, however much it peeved him. He'd gone back to reading. Only at present had she spoken again.

"Do I have to go back in there?" Alice asked flatly, as Stayne held out the music for her to jump in, allowing her a chance to do voluntarily, else he would push her in, as he'd explained moments before. He had replaced his gloves once more and she realized with them, his mask of patience. "I could just stay in the room. You could lock the window, the door, there would be no way I could escape."

Ilosovic considered the suggestion a moment before shaking his head. He couldn't take the risk. "No. You will stay in the box until I get back."

"You could take me with you then. Hidden of course but still... Please. I hate it in there. What if I have to get out again. I'll be helpless. Can't you just trust me?"

"I trust no one." Stayne spoke flatly, eye trained on her. "In. Now."

Alice sighed and jumped in. "Do what you will." She spoke coldly, watching as the sunlight turned to shadows and darkness with the closing of the lid. Closing her eyes as the lock clicked in place and peeping through the keyhole as he placed the key upon the windowsill and moved her within the box onto the table top. She would never reach it now. She heard as his footsteps echoed out the room, and she was left alone.

"I thought he'd never leave." A small voice squeaked, and Alice jumped, banging her head forgetfully once more upon the lid.

"Now for that key..." Shuffling sounds. "Really he made this too easy." More shuffling, closer to her. Alice held her breath in panic. Who was it? Was it a friend or a foe? What would they do if they found her? Would she be taken to the Queen? What would _she_ do? All these thoughts were running through Alice's head as the lock turned, startling her out of her wits and making her fall frozen into place upon the base of the box. The lid lifted to reveal-

"Mallymkum?" Alice spoke in surprise.

"Don't just lie there, get up." Mally ordered. As Alice did so she mused. "You look fine enough. Are you fine?" There was no concern in her voice, simply frankness.

"I'm fine... What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"The same way we're getting out. Hurry. We've only a few hours until he gets back." Without warning the mouse grabbed onto her arm and began to drag her away onto the floor and then towards a small mouse hole Alice hadn't noticed before behind the table.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked as they began running through the tunnels.

"To see the Hatter."

**

* * *

**

**End note:** Now I hope you enjoyed that. No more two week waits, I promise you. In fact, there should be another chapter up around Wednesday or Thursday-ish. And until it's done, possibly two updates a week. We'll see.

In case any of you aren't familiar with the book or haven't seen a version that includes her, the Dutchess is one of the characters who I absolutely adored and became one of my favorite characters after watching the Hallmark version of Alice in Wonderland. It's an amazing adaptation if you haven't seen it (Youtube has it) which I would fully recommend. And also has a rather interesting take on our lovely Knave...

P.S. This might be a bit of an inappropriate question but I'm having some trouble. I personally use Word Perfect X4, and each time I upload it always comes out like... Well this. No separations between scenes, and an inability to maintain them when attempt to edit them in. The same occurs when I attempt to create spaces between the sentences. If anyone has some advice on what I could do to fix this, please PM me or add it in your response. I would really really appreciate it, not only because it would be helpful/organized when reading for you all but also because it'd be simply nicer that way...

As always, thank you for reading. Please comment and review. ^^


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Not at all.

Or Friday? Well it's Friday here I mean... Crazy time zones... Sorry guys. *conscious glare at self* I didn't mean to. *conscious continues to glare* Oh hush up conscious. Go snuggle with a Stayne plushie why don't you (wouldn't that be nice to have?). Nonetheless I just wanted to make to make it extra long for you all. Brace yourselves people, we're in for a long, bumpy, yet revealing ride. Hopefully that makes up for lateless? Thank you to all who are following, reading, and reviewing. Everyone one of you guys are amazing and thank you, just thank you. I really appreciate the feedback. It absolutely makes my day and makes just want to write more. It also tells me how I'm doing so get busy and enjoy! ^^

Stayne studied the Oraculum steadily whilst riding along the paths that led from the various villages of Underland, flanked from side to side by Red Knights. It had been little more than an two hours or so since he'd bid farewell to his Queen. She had looked content and relaxed as she spoke, despite the lingering tension that remained from last night's disagreement. She had insisted on studying the calendar once more, fuming over the results which had remained unchanged. Frabjous Day was upon them, and it appeared as though Alice was still out there, safe, somewhere, destined to prevail. The Queen had made it clear he was to search until the land was scarred by their trail, and that when he returned, there was not to be a repeat of last night's after hour activities, but rather all his attention was to be focussed upon breaking the Hatter for all information. She no longer cared to delay and would be studying his progress tomorrow. While tonight, she would be hosting an execution. That usually cheered her up.

However, after searching first the villages, and the part of the forest he had neglected yesterday, Stayne had returned to the Oraculum, mind whirling with thought as something began to form in his mind, gazing at the picture that marked Frabjous Day. The girl, who was meant to be Alice, her form, though covered in armor, struck his as frighteningly familiar. He had seen that day in court, long ago, as a mere tyke, defiant, short, and yet the only one who had come to his defense. Yet forever his enemy. He studied her form and its drastic change. Her slender legs revealed themselves, and her long tresses of hair seemed to flow delicately in the wind. If only he could see her face. It would make it easier to place her. The image was so small. Strange really. In that form, from behind, she almost looked like...

With that Stayne send Erebus into a gallop, ignoring as the Red Knight's hurried to catch up while he changed direction. He had to return to the castle; something was amiss.

S~s~S~s~S

Bayard had reached Marmoreal, managing to pass through the guard of the Neutral Zone with little difficulty. Most had been relieved from that duty to search for the girl. Silly things. Once there, he had spoken to the White Queen, who had most eagerly embraced him and assured him of his place.

"That is exactly where she will find the Vorpal sword." She'd said cheerfully, eyes bright and smile illuminating the already brightened setting. "You've done well Bayard. Now do rest a bit..." A moment's pause and she asked. "And did Tarrant look well to you?" A flash of uneasiness tinged her eyes.

Bayard frowned at the unusual sight. "Well my lady, and loyal as ever."

"Good." She smiled, eyes no longer uneasy and replaced instead with their usual glassiness. "Well then, once you've rested, you can prepare for your journey back to the castle. You will lead the girl back here."

"And what of my family your highness? Shall I rescue them as well?"

Mirana had paused at that. "No, dear Bayard. You must not allow yourself to be distracted. Once Frabjous Day has come and gone, all of Underland shall be freed, your family along with them."

"But my family is not safe your Majesty. Every minute they're there..."

"No Bayard. You will bring Alice here. That is your task. Nothing more. Do not be led by your fear for you loved ones. Have faith and you shall see all will be well." With a quick pet to the head and a scratch of his ear, she stood from the ground and walked back to her council of attendants, leaving the hound stilled in the constant torment that came with his duty.

S~s~S~s~S

"You;re so small."

Those had been the first words Tarrant said to her as they'd reached the rank dungeon. Alice would have collapsed on the filth covered floor in exhaustion, had the Hatter not caught her. It seemed as though there had been so many twits and turns in the hidden tunnels of the palace mice. And as much practice as she might have running off, her current size had seemed a hindrance. Everything took twice as long to reach, and double that in energy. That and the added pressure of keeping up with Mallymkun who refused to slow down or take rest, explaining that there was 'simply no time to spare'. Really, she and the White Rabbit would have made a quite pair.

Having caught her breath, the Hatter placed her delicately on the ground, and looked at her with utmost curiosity with a smile that refused to falter. "Oh but it is good to see you again. You gave us quite a start you know."

"Would've been faster, but she's rather slow you know." At that Alice glared at the mouse a moment before turning back to the Hatter.

"Of course I'm small. You made me like this... And now I'm trapped."

"Oh dear, I am sorry. Didn't expect to get caught you see. Unfortunately Bayard..."

"The traitor." Mally added bitterly, who pretended to adjust her sword in order to avoid the Hatter's glare.

Alice cleared her throat, wanting to end the disagreement before it turned into a feud. "I don't care so much about that anymore. All I want to know is, have you any of that cake that makes one grow again?"

"Upelkuchen? No sorry. McTwisp might though."

The White Rabbit? Well it was worth a shot. Hopefully he'd be willing to help her after his rather erratic reaction to discovering her as being the 'wrong Alice'.

"Where could I find him?"

"There's a game tomorrow. All the Queen's attendants will be there." The dormouse added, sounding reluctant.

"A game?" Alice puzzled.

"Croquet. It's the Queen's favorite." The Hatter explained politely. "Mally will lead you there-" He ignored the mouse's squeak of indignation. "After which, you will be well enough to find the Vorpal sword, escape to Marmoreal to see the White Queen, and slay the Jabberwocky." The Hater smiled. "Bayard should be back the day after. He'll lead you off."

"What?" Alice and Mallymkun gasped at once.

"I... I can't-"

"You still trust that dog? And her?" Mallymkun grumbled. "We wouldn't even be in this position at all if it wasn't for her..." This time she met the Hatter's quickly darkening glare head on.

"Mally. I do believe the little one- no one pun intended mind- could use some new clothes. Why her current ones are on their way to becoming frumious. Do be a dear and fetch some cloth." Alice frowned at that. _New clothes_? At a time like this? Watching the dormouse huff something like 'Never offers to make me new clothes' as she scattered away, Alice realized Tarrant had done so to leave them alone without interruption. For that she felt most grateful. As well as a little nervous. The last she'd seen him, he'd been... Well stuffing her into a tea pot. Since then they'd been taken prisoner, both at Stayne's mercy, though only he appeared to have suffered his cruelty. He looked so very much unlike himself without his hat, with all his bright red hair sticking to and fro. So very... Disarmed. Saner in a most unnerving manner. It didn't suit him. The markings on his wrists from the chains, the way he seemed to wince as he had set her down on the ground, seating himself upon the chair and clutching at his chest and, as if he'd been wounded. It made her wonder if...

"I see he's committed no lasting damage on your person." The Hatter noted in an inquiring manner, slightly more concerned.

"Stayne? No, not really. He's been... Accommodating." Other than locking her up that is. "Did Stayne... Are you hurt?" She asked instead.

The Hatter looked up at that fro his silent musings, smiling crookedly. "No. No, he needs not lift a finger when there are others more than willing to do it in his steed. Not to worry though, it's only a scratch or two. It'll be better now though, knowing that your alright. The Resistance is underway!"

"I can't do this. I hope you know that." Alice said quietly.

"Can't do what Alice?" The Hatter asked, looking so puzzled in his vulnerability that it pained her to say.

"Find the sword. Slay the Jabberwocky. I won't be slaying anything."

The eyes of the Hatter became dull, "The Oraculum..."

"Was obviously wrong. I'm not that girl in the picture. I'm no warrior. And I certainly don't slay Jabberwockys. You'll just have to find someone else to be the White Queen's champion. I don't want the position."

"You've lost your muchness, haven't you." He said in a melancholy tone.

"My muchness?"

"Yes. In there." The Hatter poked her roughly over her heart. "It's gone now. You stand there. You claim to be Alice-" He held up a finger as she threatened to interrupt. "But you've changed. You... You've no idea... The Red Queen. Stayne. You've no idea what they've done." Shaking his head, he stood to turn his back to her.

"Wait." She couldn't stand the thought of losing a friend here. Even he was just part of a dream. "Tell me." When he hesitated, she urged on. "Please. Tell me."

At so it was there that the Hatter revealed the events leading up to Horunvendush Day, the day Tarrant Hightopp had ceased to be a Hatter, the day when the Iracbeth of Crims conquered Underland, with Stayne at her side, taking the Vorpal sword in hand, and leading the battle against the resistance until today. Alice remained silent, watching in fascination at the Hatter as he relived that day, and those following. His green eyes deeply scarred with visions she could not even begin to comprehend in her short years of life. He spoke of the resistance, it's formation, the beginning of their journey into hiding and plotting. He expounded further upon Stayne as well. The Queen's right hand man, a villain, an outcast, a foreigner turned General and Commander of the Red Queen's armies. When he began to mention of the unspeakable deaths and executions, she stopped him. "Stop." Her head was spinning. Her stomach felt queasy, and her stomach churned unpleasantly. The Queen was simply... Monstrous. And Stayne, Stayne was... She didn't want to believe it. She knew he was cold, harsh, and uncaring to a degree, but she thought of that morning and the change in his demeanor, if only slight. The way the Hatter had hinted at his relationship with the Queen hadn't helped matters. In fact, it seemed to have upset her more than anything else. It was just thinking of him servicing her. Someone so... Awful. Yes, that was it. It had to be it...

"Alice? Alice!" Tarrant called her out of her reverie.

"I'm fine." She whispered, not having noticed how during their conversation they had gotten closer, until his face was mere inches from her form.

"I still don't think I could do it, even I wanted to. I've never... Killed anything. In dreams or otherwise. Besides that, I'm the size of a mouse."

"And it's a very good size indeed!" The voice of Mallymkun filled the room. The dormouse had returned, just in time, arms filled with scraps of cloth. It wasn't much. Perhaps two small dishcloths worth. Then again, she supposed three inches didn't require much material. Each had the pattern of black, white, and red in either stripes, squares, card emblems, or solid colors.

Alice turned away from the Hatter, taking the opportunity to distance herself by a few steps, and he from her, though he covered considerably more ground than her in one. "Not that it's a bad size. It's simply not mine."

"Yes indeed. One's right size is always preferable." The Hatter agreed. The dormouse huffed but said nothing, instead depositing the cloth into the Hatter's waiting hands. "Thank you Mally." The Hatter smiled, appearing cheerful once more, such that the earlier conversation seemed almost forgetten. "Now then, I'll get started on this and we can discuss meanwhile what needs be done before Frabjous-" The approach of footsteps. "Oh dear. The dinner guard."

Dinner._ So soon_? Thought Alice. How long had they been there? However before she had time to question it, the Hatter had already grabbed her round the waist and thrown her up high into the air towards the far away window, where she was forced to hang onto one of the bars to lift herself. Mallymkum was close behind, scurrying up the wall, muttering something like, 'Never offers to throw me up in the air...' She did not appreciate the sarcasm.

"Take her back to the room Mally! Through the gardens... Quickly!" As the sound of footsteps became louder and the gruff voice of a guard shouted. "Dinner's coming Hatter." Followed by laughter. "Stayne'll be here soon after that. And then your in for a surprise..."

"Aren't we going the way we came..." Alice spoke hesitantly fear going through her at the rather pitch black sight of the sky, and the garden below, which was no longer clear. Though more so was the thought of Stayne returning and finding out she was gone. What if he saw the music box was opened? What would he do if he found her? Would he take her to the Queen? What about Hatter? Or Mally? Would he harm them? All because of her. Oh no...

"There's no time. Hurry up!" Mally croaked, pushing Alice such that she was forced to let go as she fell towards the rose bush below. It was not so great a fall and Alice landed atop her left side upon the center of a red rose. She lay still a moment. Mally landed on the rose next to her, standing quickly and urging her to her feet by pulling on her opposite arm. Alice yelped, forgetting the claw mark from before, hidden beneath the make-shift bandage. "Come on then! Stupid girl... He'll be back any minute now." The gentle yet strong patter of hooves followed by the heavy metal clanking of armoured feet that seemed amplified over the grassy terrain alerted them to the arrival of Stayne and the Red Knights. This spurred both members into action as they ran down the vines- Mally running whilst tugging Alice painfully along by her arm until they reached the ground of the garden, which seemed like a jungle at their height. Mally took off running with Alice struggling to keep up her pace, much as they had during the afternoon following the tunnels.

The human residents and larger servicing animals had long since gone in for dinner and entertainment, yet Alice and Mallymkun still managed to pass a wide variety of small creatures who remained. They encountered slugs that left smile trails they avoided getting trapped by, hedgehogs in hiding, small birds that threatened to bite them, frogs that were hopping to get to their pond, insects that flew by, and other simply roaming or grazing creatures that gazed curiously at the two fast paced beings who dared not slow down as they made their way along the unmarked pathways to the other side of the castle. Alice soon became dizzy with the twists and turns Mally would force her to take, and unsurprisingly this turned out to be a disadvantage when one of the late passerby's- a lady, from the look of her shoes, who's face she could place because of the darkness and height, as well as the dark cloak which covered her from head to toe- strolled briskly by, cutting between the girl and dormouse. Alice halted with a gasp, taking a step back to hide under the long blades of grass until she passed. "Mally, wait!" Alice hissed, though the dormouse took no notice, pushing forward without pause, and completely oblivious to the fact that they had been separated.

The lady seemed to stop for a moment, looking around her as she'd heard Alice speaking. Holding her breath, Alice watched as the woman shook her head finally and continued walking inside. Alice breathed again and looked nervously about. In the minute or two that had transpired, Mally would have long since traveled ahead, and Stayne was most likely half way to his room by now, assuming he took the short cut Mally had told her about, cut off from the rest of the castle. She had to keep going. The dormouse would have to realize sometime that she was no longer behind her. She would return. Meanwhile however, she could try to catch up at least. With that she began to run with all her might forward. The shortest distance between two points is a straight line...

As she walking through the seemingly deserted patch of shrubbery, she noticed something curious among the weeds that caught her eye. A trail of mushrooms speckled red and blue. Straying off the path she followed the trail until she reached a particularly large red one, perfectly round. It would have served well as a table for two with her current height, or a very cozy chair. Rather suddenly and without thought she murmured to herself. "One side will make you grow taller, and the other side will make you grow shorter."

She reached out, took one of each side of the mushroom, and held one of each contemplatively in her hands. "Let's hope this works..." She tentatively bit into the mushroom.

S~s~S~s~S

Stayne stormed into the castle, relieving the Red Knight's as they went their separate way into the mess hall before falling into place. His black leather boots slapped against the ground as he climbed the winding stairwell of the tower, each demonstrating force in the growing tension of the air, where he would discover the state of little Margaret or if his suspicions where correct...

Reaching the top of the steps, mere paces away from the door, he stilled, listening carefully as he sensed a nearby presence. He also smelled something, strong, putrid and disgustingly familiar.

"Drusilla." He snarled, turning back to meet the face of the Lady with Large Ears. He was not in the mood for her antics.

She approached him tentatively, lowering the hood of her cloak. "Oh Stayne. I do love to hear my name from your lips. You make everything sound so... Dark and twisted." She placed her hands upon his chest, flaunting her bosom seductively. "Come now, let's have some fun. I know for a fact the Queen has no need of your services tonight. Why don't you let me serve you instead." She smiled sweetly. "I promise to be thorough."

Stayne smirked, taking her hands by her wrists as he thrust her against the wall. He noticed the expression surprise that was soon replaced by one of pleasure play upon her face as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Are you truly that desperate?" He laughed, letting her fall back, as her expression now held a rather unattractive sulk. "Go back to the Queen. You know how she despises anyone who's late for dinner. You're sure to be in trouble." He added, smirking.

"As will you. Why aren't you heading down?" She asked, brushing herself off as she stood.

"I have other more important matters to attend to."

"Oh is there something you're hiding in there?" She asked teasingly, gesturing to the room, handle on hand as she opened it a peak. "Something... Or someone?"

Though he knew she was joking, he still grabbed her roughly by the arm, tossing her backward watching without guilt as she stumbled but managed to keep from falling. He kept his hand on the open door handle ."I'm losing my patience. I give you a choice: Leave now. Or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Al...ce no!" The sound was faint, and yet his ears seem to catch it, if only briefly. He could have sworn he'd heard the name, 'Alice'. "Stupid girl..." He couldn't be entirely sure. The sound was coming the garden. At that moment he looked upon the dresser where the music box was, as he'd suspected, unlocked, and ajar.

"Margaret..." She was gone.

"Who's Margaret?" Drusilla's petulant broke through, as she took a step into the room.

Turning his back on the sound, he growled and grabbed her roughly once more, tugging her along with him until they reached the end of the stairwell. "OUT! Or I'll make all other threats seemed childish in comparison." He watched the flicker of darkness flash through her eyes before she left, watching long enough to see her run down the steps that led to the main hall where super would be held. When he was sure she was gone, he ran to the opposite stairs directly into the garden, cloak billowing behind him.

S~s~S~s~S

Mallymkun was beyond unnerved, backtracking frantically through the grass in search of the girl. How on earth had they gotten separated? Why was she in the mess in the first place? Oh the Hatter would be so disappointed. The Knave would...

Just as she reached the patch of grass where she was most certain they'd separated, her hearing picked up the words. "Let's hope this works." From a familiar female. Running towards it, she found the girl just as she bit into the mushroom. "Alice no!"

"Mally! You came back!" Alice stumbled out, dropping the pieces and running towards her. Mally was looking at her with the most peculiar expression. If her fur hadn't been white, she was sure it would have been paling from the fear that showed in her eyes. "I was so worried since you ran off so quickly. There was this woman and she..." She stumbled half-step, clutching to her stomach. "I... I think I feeling a tad ill..."

"Stupid girl..." The mouse whispered knowingly. "Hurry, we have to go find-" The dormouse's tail suddenly stiffened, and she became tense. "Oh dear." Large thumping footsteps approached them, and they seemed unwilling to stop. "Alice, come, we must..." The sight of a dark, burning eyes of a large figure seraching round the ground met them. "Go." Mally quickly ran into the long blades of grass, leaving Alice behind who was beginning to sway, and sweat uncomfortably.

The full figure of Stayne came into view. "You." He hissed, his black boot stopping before the tiny creature as he bent low, staring mercilessly. "What are you doing out here? How did you get out?"

"Those are very good questions. Which I can't really answer. I just don't even know where I am exactly. I'm not myself you see. Everything looks so much larger from down here. And I'm rather lost... Could you tell me where I am?"

Stayne frowned at her rambling, though it didn't stop him from asking. "How did you escape?"

"I... I... It's kind of cold isn't it? Is it supposed to be cold? Mother would tell me to wear a coat to prevent a chill, but I haven't got any. Not that it'd fit me very well. Though I don't think you can sick in dreams. Can you? I've recently found that you can get hurt apparently, but does sick really count as hurt?"

"Margaret. Focus. How did you get here?"

"It's hot... Isn't it hot? I feeling rather faint."

Stayne placed a finger on her forehead, feeling its icy chilness and sweat. "What happened?" He tilted her head up with a finger, looking at the dilated pupils, and face, which was now a ghastly white, studying her as she seemed to struggle for breath. "What happened." He shook her urgently. "Margaret, what happened?"

"I feel dizzy..." Her eyes began to flutter shut, her breath became shallow and she stumbled forward towards the ground. Stayne reached out and caught her pale form in his hands, balancing her on his palm as his fingers cradled her delicate form. His eyes darkened with worry and he shook her again. "Wake up!" He growled his fierce tone calling her to consciousness. "What did you..." Looking down, he noticed the mushroom, beside which were two portions, one of which had a bite mark on it's surface. It was in that moment that the nausea finally caught up with Alice, as her stomach contents gave in and she threw up all over his gloves.

"It didn't work..." She mumbled.

"What didn't work?"

"The mushroom. I didn't grow..." With that her eyes shut.

"Margaret... Margaret..."

As her world turned black, Alice swore she heard him say her name.

S~s~S~s~S

Alice moaned and shifted as she awoke, frowning at the unwelcoming light that shone through the darkness of her for once dreamless sleep. Memories of before were more sudden than before, though there was still a cloud which hung over her thoughts, menacing and cruel in ignorance. She studied her surroundings, recognizing herself to be back in the room, lying upon a seat cushion. The mushrooms... It hadn't worked. She was still small. Where had she ever gotten such a silly idea? Mushrooms that make one grow... But then how had she gotten there?

"You owe me a new pair of gloves."

Alice startled at the voice which her addled brain couldn't quite place in that moment. "What?" She slurred.

"My gloves. You threw up on them, right before you fainted."

Alice groaned, not understanding the words. Threw up? Fainted? _What had __happened?_

"You escaped." A menacingly growl made her jump in her seat, answering her unspoken question. She winced at the headache that began to ring through her ears at the motion. "Ugh." She held it steadily in her hands, hissing at the pressure it caused on her left arm. She began to tighten at the make-shift bandage, but stopped as the sight of black filled her vision. Alice looked up to meet Stayne's cold eye.

Neither speaking, he reached down to tug away at the filthy, dried up cloth, ignoring her gasp as in one motion, he revealed the sore and reddened skin of the infected claw marks.

"Bandersnatch claws... At least they appear like Bandersnach claws... However, that'd be quite a trick, seeing as there are three and someone your size would most likely be shred to pieces by one alone. Very peculiar, isn't it?" He smirked menacingly. "Though I suppose we all have our secrets. And this one served you well... It did save you after all."

"I don't know what you talking about." Alice spoke with much more confidence then she felt.

"I'm talking about the poisoned mushrooms you ate."

"Poisoned?"

"Yes, poisoned... Didn't you mother teach you not to eat strange foods?" He growled lowly. "You could have died!" She had never seen him look so menacing, so frightful, so... Concerned. "And then where would we have been? You would have died in seconds had it not been for the Bandersnatch's toxin. It's so much more potent you see, completely absorbed it. However I'm afraid the side affects might become a bit more intense." He said, smiling as he watched her hiss in pain from his touch. "Too bad I've no skills as a Healer. But perhaps..." He reached out, wrapping his fingers tightly around the mark. "A gentle hand will sooth it." At his touch, she gasped. "You know, I could have sworn I heard someone say the name Alice, while I was outside."

"You heard wrong."

"Did I really." He glared, changing grip.

"Stop it."

"Why should I, Alice..." His grip tightened.

"Don't me call that. I'm not Alice."

"Tell me your name."

"Margaret."

"Tell me your real name."

"Margaret Rose." Alice said desperately.

"Somehow I just don't believe you."

"Please..." Tears were beginning to brim around her eyes.

"Now now little one. You can it. Say it and I'll let you go. Just tell me your name."

The pain was becoming too much. "It's Margaret I swear." She croaked, eyes becoming unfocused as she prepared to pass out from the intensity. "Please Stayne. I can't..." Ilosovic let her go, watching her fall back against the cushion in temporary relief whilst he threw her a cool cloth to wrap around it. "Thank you..." She whispered, smoothing the marks roughly. "I'm sorry I escaped... I had to." She said in silent confession of her crime, though she dared not mention the name again. He might not know. He might just be speculating. Then again, he might not. "What now? Are you going to take me to the Queen?"

"I don't know." Stayne spoke with a sincerity that surprised even him. "How did you escape?" Stayne asked tersely, returning to the role of interrogator.

"I didn't think any of this would happen. It just did..." Alice mumbled pathetically, avoiding the question.

"How did you escape?" Stayne turned back to face her, eye's flashing in irritation, and Alice knew she would have to say something.

"I... I went to see the Hatter." She answered instead. He looked at her with that eye. That eye that he had that made her shiver, trembled and fold over when he looked at her that way that he was looking at her now, dangerously and with unspoken consequence. "He was making me new clothes..."

"That's not what I asked."

"And I assure you it was not accidental." Alice snapped back, eyes closed. "Are you going to take me to the Queen?"

"I have shown you mercy, which I'm no longer certain you deserve." Stayne spoke contemplatively. "It would be a just reward for your disobedience." He enjoyed the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Please... I promise not to escape again."

"Oh I assure you. You won't." With that he grabbed her, placing her on the inside of his coat pocket, finger pressed against her mouth tightly in an order of silence. They crept towards the dungeons. The journey ran smoothly, such that Alice hardly noticed anything at all. Her senses were focused upon the beat of his heart beneath the coat pocket. Each beat serving as a call to war, in the otherwise quiet dungeons Instead of stopping at the Hatter's, they turned into another hallway of cells. into the other cell, where another creature lay, a frog dressed in a maroon suit and bow tie, mumbling to himself in silent prayer, with a man dressed in grey-black robe, axe in hand whilst he sharpened it. The executioner. The Queen and two of her ministers looked on. Both human and looking rather bored with the setting, chatting amongst themselves until the moment came, and the executioner signaled that he was ready. Stayne remained in the shadows, Alice stood still, eyes transfixed upon the sight as the executioner stood and motioned for the frog to sit his head upon the stock. The amphibian did so without question, resigned to his fate. "Off with his head." The Queen said in a bored tone. The blade went down, and the frog's head went off.

However, Alice didn't see that part, Stayne, who's eye had been fixed on her reaction, just as the blade went down, had taken her up and covered her form with his hand, pressed her tightly to his chest, hiding the sight from her innocent eyes. He hushed her, feeling her shake beneath his hands with tears of forced silence. "You understand don't you..." He murmured lowly. "That is why you won't run away again. Because if you do..." He let the sentence hang. He had wanted to teach her a lesson, but had felt slightly sick at the end. The sight of her growing anguish stuck in his mind. He tried not to dwell on it, and instead placed the concern over the fact that should she be caught, he might as well, as then all his plans would be unraveled. However, none of this explained why he found himself doing his best to comfort her, or the discomfort at her tears. Nor his sudden displeasure alongside disgust at the sight of the headless body and pool of blood that polled in a trail towards the shadows where he stood, missing his boots by inches. He focused instead on the scene as the head of the frog was wrapped, ready to be launched beneath the moat with the rest. Iracbeth searched out to smile at him, meeting his eye as it and his face were the only thing visible in the shadows. Her eyes showed victory as well as apprehension as she waited for him to return to his duty with the Hatter. With a silent bow of his head he turned respectively away.

Back at the rooms, he deposited of her on the bed as he reached for the music box. Alice continued to say the mantra: "I want to wake up now." She'd begun soon after they'd left the dungeons. Alice waited for him to approach so she could climb in, but was surprised to instead feel the warm touch of Stayne's finger upon her tear-stained cheek, forcing her to meet his steady gaze. However his expression seemed almost... Guilty. What was most strange was when she felt him run a finger through her hair. He sighed. "You will stay here until I return." He let her go, closing the door behind him. Alice, tired from the day's events, surrendered into longed for oblivion.

S~s~S~s~S

"Oh I've failed terribly Tarrant..."

"Now now Mally, no need to be so glum. I'm sure it'll be just fine..."

Both voices quieted at the sound of familiar boot steps and Stayne came into view.

"Aren't you on suspension rat?" Stayned barked, watching as the mouse stood straight and scurried off, mumbling to herself as usual. Tarrant meanwhile looked positively joyful, irritatingly so, as per usual.

"Ah Ilosovic, how lovely to see you again, though the circumstances are less than favorable in such formal settings. I found some spare time and cloth earlier and thought I'd make a little present for Margaret. It's just her size. Perhaps you would be so kind as to-" Suddenly the Knave's fist, filled with a the pent up frustration and anger Stayne struggled with, struck him squarely across the face. The Hatter was taken off guard, falling to the ground while the miniature dress dropped carelessly along with him.

S~s~S~s~S

"Here. A _present_ from the Hatter." Stayne threw the tiny gown to Alice upon entering the room, not having bothered to look at it. He merely stumbled in to take a drink from the whiskey of mead nearby. From behind him, he heard as she stretched with a yawn and blinked herself awake. "Thank you." She spoke silently, the words reflecting more than she could understand.

Nothing had come of the Hatter. Both of them could venture a guess as to why. However, it had not stopped Stayne from attacking the Hatter at all angles. "You will come with me tomorrow." He spoke with another swig at the glass.

"What? Where?" Alice spoke, suddenly alert as she stood upon the bed.

"To the garden for croquet. The Queen demands all her most trusted advisers' presence. Though I will not stay long."

"Why?" No, tomorrow was her chance. She had to find McTwisp. She had to become big again.

"I'm not certain if I can trust you alone." He frowned. "I'll have to think about it..."

With that, he grabbed onto the music box, holding it open with thought. Alice dared not hesitate as she climbed in. She awaited for him to click it shut, startling when he placed his dark silk handkerchief within the box between the beads and cuffs. "It might be cold." With that he began to close the lid.

"Wait." Alice squeaked. "What happened to her."

"Who?"

"The Duchess. What happened to her."

Stayne paused and looked thoughtfully out the window as he recalled. "She was one of the Queen's... Friends, at one time."

"A friend?" Could such a cold creature have friends?

Stayne chuckled. "Of sorts. They visited one another. The Dutchess for tea. The Queen for croquet. They tolerated one another." He smiled grimly. "The Queen would lock her in the dungeon on occasion..."

"She would imprison her?"

"Yes, but unlike most irritations, the Queen never threatened to cut off her head."

No rather, at least not with meaning. Rather, it was a kind of joke between the two. The Duchess would burst into rambunctious laughter, and the Queen, while taking offense at the mockery, would occasionally be seen giving the rarest of smiles at the Dutchess in such settings, though no one would dare comment on such a sighting. They were such opposites. The Duchess was bubbly and joyful. The Queen, foremost and absolutely... The Queen.

"What happened to her?" Alice's voice brought him back, returning to her original question.

"They're no longer friends."

She had been one of the Queen's closest friends, her only friend really. Her favorite, one might say. However, as with all relationships with the Queen, the time came when it too had to end. It was shortly after the death of her husband, when the Duchess, who was outrageous in all senses, had begun to comment to the Queen of his own person. She was oblivious to the relationship which they shared, a rarity among the court, and had taken liberty to tease the Queen of how if she did not take the young lad, she would be more than willing to accept him as a lover for a present. They were always giving each other presents. 'A bodyguard, perhaps'. It had begun to play upon the Knave's nerves, and most importantly, the Queen's patience. That, and the conscious of the Duchess, which did not settle well with the other members of court, who had been replaced with people of darker passions, with more ambitions intentions and motives. Animosity grew for the irritatingly bubbly woman from court. With direction from Stayne and 'yes men' that acted as council, the Queen took action.

The duchess had looked on mournfully that day, smile maintained in place, directed at the Queen with understanding that it had to be done. It was a show of strength. To release all past relations, and begin anew, in the world of terror under her reign. There was no room for conscious or sympathy. To all it had appeared a rather cold execution, void of feeling or empathy. No one but Stayne and the Dutchess had noted the lack of glint in the Queen's large eyes, the flash of guilt, the tremor of her red lips, and crack in the pitch of her voice as she said the fatal words of. "Off with her head..."

The Queen had watched on frozen in shock as the customary applause by the courtier's sounded, eyes transfixed on Duchess' head as it rolled onto the ground. The second person who had truly loved her for herself had died at her hand. She had not allowed even Stayne to comfort her that night, wanting to be left alone in her loss and self turmoil.

After becoming the Queen's new favorite, and the Duchess now disposed of, Stayne had gotten the Duchess' old guest room, inside of which was the music box, a gift long forgotten from the Queen to the Duchess herself. It stood there, as a reminder that no matter how close, no matter how safe one might seem, one was never safe in the Red Queen's kingdom. Never...

"I..." Alice tried to grip the implications of what he was saying. She looked as though she wished to ask something else, but thought better of it. Instead Alice lay on her side, upon the soft cloth. "Goodnight Stayne." She whispering, watching as he slowly closed the lid.

"Goodnight... Margaret." He would not condemn her yet. He had no proof. However, his instinct told him with absolute certainty, that he could not trust Margaret Rose. There was no doubt in his mind of the reality of his suspicions. She was Alice. Though it seemed so utterly impossible, even in a world where impossible was the norm. She was such a little thing... One word, one move, and it would be over. But that would not suit him at all. No. He wanted to play out this game well to his advantage. However as with all, it was a deception. And as such, it was only a matter of time until it revealed itself in its entirety. A part of him thrilled at the idea of her silent destruction, while another part of him, longed for uncertainty.

As always, thank you so much for reading. Please comment and review! ^^


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

Thank you so much to everyone for following this story! I edited a lot of the last chapter after I posted... Long after really. A lot of what I was not happy with... So I apologize for those who were exposed to my rough early draft. Though I thank all of you who have so diligently reviewed and encouraged me, despite the dwindling numbers and words. Which I sincerely hope doesn't mean I did something wrong. You can be honest with me people. Go on. I can take it. Well... *goes and returns with a pack of tissues at hand, just in case* Okay now I can take it. Go ahead, shoot. *covers eyes*

Either way, I hope you enjoy...

P.S. Some dialogue at the end are direct quotes from film, though I did try to paraphrase on some as well. Once again, not mine.

* * *

Alice dreamed twice that night.

They were in the room, Stayne was once again attired in his uniform, though more... Relaxed. He wore only his black shirt and leather pants, and was in the process of removing his gloves. The window was open, and the slight breeze shook his long hair away from his face. He was looking at her with a sad expression on his face, as though resigned but in a most reluctant manner. Alice frowned and felt the unexplainable urge to comfort him, so she gently placed her hand on his arm. It seemed to cause a reaction within him, as the next moment he had grabbed her roughly, pushing her hard against the wall and ignoring her cry of pain as his hands wrapped tightly around her neck, and he purposefully leaned down and kissed her lips shut whilst she forgot to breathe.

The image changed. Alice was small once again, being carried gently by Stayne, his hands coiling around her like the petals of a flower. He held her close to his chest, his steady heartbeat remaining constant, while her own feelings of unknown anxiety and anticipation, only seemed to make hers quicken in pace. Two Red Knight's she hadn't noticed before were flanking them from other side. They were traveling down a hallway of the castle that she unfamiliar with, and suddenly they- or rather Stayne, stopped in front of two large wooden doors covered in hearts and spades. One of the Red Guards moved forward to knock upon the great doors. From the other side the slapping of paws against the ground announced the two large birds who opened the great doors. Stayne entered, no longer accompanied, with Alice stiffening in his hands at the sight before them. It was the throne room. There at the back of the impossibly long marble floor, was the throne at the center, currently occupied by the Queen of Hearts. She appeared as she had in Alice's previous dreams, with great locks of curly red hair, held back by a black clip, wearing a floor length red, white and black outfit adorned with little crowns. She looked haughtily down at Stayne, an unsettling gleam in her eye, which met Stayne's own.

"I've a present for your Majesty that I believe you shall enjoy." He opened his palms to reveal her in his hands. "A companion. A doll for your to do with as you please. Her name is Alice."

The gleam in the Queen's eyes turned menacing and victorious in the most frightful manner.

Alice gasped and sat up, panting. She immediately sensed she wasn't alone, and looked up to see the open lid of the music box that revealed Stayne's face hovering over her, blocking out the light of the sun, which was still in the process of rising. His eye seemed clouded with something akin to curiosity and concern, but after a quick study of her form, became impassive once more.

"Time to wake up doll." He, said, outstretching his hand and allowing her to climb on before carefully placing next to the wash basin.

"Good morning to you too..." Alice mumbled, rubbing her eyes and stretching to look up at him, ignoring the protest of her body at the discomfort in her position within the music box. If everything went according to plan, this would be her last night sleeping there, and the end to any remarks from Stayne, the idea of which gave her relief as well as a hint of disappointment which quickly faded. However, after what Stayne had told her, she wasn't sure how escape would be possible any longer. "I thought I asked you to not to call me that."

Stayne smirked. "As you wish, little one." He said, the nick name causing unknown shivers from her. "Do hurry up." He turned his back, and she noted that he was already dressed and clean shaven, save his cape and gloves. "Breakfast will be here in a little while. In the meanwhile I suggest you might take the opportunity to wash up. We've a ways to go."

Alice sighed, and turned to find, alongside the wash basin, a mouse sized bathtub. "I had one of the servants bring it." Stayne said dismissively to her unspoken question, making her turn back and note his riding boots.

"I thought we were just going to the croquet game."

"The Queen still some duties I'm to complete beforehand. I'm searching for Alice." He turned back to gauge her reaction. "Little girls do have a tendency to end up in the most unexpected places..."

Alice stilled for a moment, the image of her dream still fresh in her mind. Too fresh. Taking a breath she forced a smile as she refused to falter in her stance. "Well since we've such a long day ahead, might I take you up on your offer to bathe?"

Stayne's face remained impassive, though there was obvious displeasure in his tone as he continued. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, more of a warning then a statement. "I'd advice you not to dally. I might change my mind." With that he turned out of the room and left her to her business.

With a sigh, Alice took the chance to relieve herself calmly in privacy. Once over, she turned back to the bath tub, which was filled with warm water, still slightly steaming. Smiling, she began to wash.

Once finished, she walked, wrapped in yet another black handkerchief and jumped down from the table upon which the basin lay, sliding onto the table where the music box stood in place. Next of which, the dress the Hatter had given her lay. Smiling at its design that revealed its owner, she dressed and admired herself in the mirror.

"I see it fits." A soft female spoke, bringing her attention away from the reflection. Alice smiled upon recognition of the voice.

"Mally! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was only just waiting to see when the giant would leave. If you recall we're supposed to depart."

Alice thought how best to explain, and decided being blunt was the best approach. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? The Hatter is counting on you!"

The sound of now all too familiar footsteps approached. Alice let out a frustrated sigh. It couldn't have been that long already. Time worked so strangely here. "Look he'll come out any minute now. The point is that Stayne is taking me with him today on the hunt. For me." She emphasized. They both knew he'd never let her out of his sight.

"Does he know?" Mally asked quietly.

"I'm not sure... I think he might. But..." He hadn't mentioned anything since last night about her name. He'd still called her Margaret. But what if he was simply acting, and just waiting for her to slip up? Though she simply couldn't believe he had bought the lie. Not after what had happened last night. "He knows."

"It's more serious than I thought." Mally looked pensive for a moment. "We'll find a way to get you out. Don't worry. Just don't try anything."

_We_? Before she could begin to question, Mally had scatter back under the table and into the hidden mouse hole. In that moment Stayne chose to make an appearance.

"Fe Ready or not here I come-" Stayne stopped as he took in her sight.

"What is your opinion?" Alice choked out, giving a nervous twirl about to distract from the awkward silence that had passed, allowing him full view of the Hatter's latest creation.

It was a simple gown once again, though he had emphasized on black and white over red. Once again showing off her shoulders, the gown cupped her form nicely in an inner layer of white that cupped her busy and spread out like a flower, reaching just below her knees. It then had an over layer of black which was adored with stripes. It started at the centre of her bust, forming a heart over the white, and then spread down towards the sides and back, allowing the very front of the bottom to reveal white frills. The only red shown in the lace which held her backing together like a corset, that which outlined the bust, and the red bandage which covered the Bandersnatch mark. The colors suited her well, Stayne couldn't help but think. Like a courtier. And she would look rather... Attractive. If she wasn't the size of a mouse that is. Nonetheless... "Your look fine... For being so small." He said with a smirk.

Alice scowled at him. "Very funny... Better small than large." She bit back, cowering slightly at his slightly tempered look at the pitiful blow.

A knock sounded, ending the moment. Stayne frowned and motioned for Alice to hide behind the whiskey bottle from last night and she covered her form quickly behind the amber liquid. "Enter."

The badger walked in and Alice peeked to look at the meal which caused pause for both parties as it was revealed, meanwhile the animal moved to fill the tea pot. Frog's Legs. Battered and cooked in butter and garlic sauce with two yellow plums accompanying it at the side. The meal would have been delicious in any other setting, but after last night... Alice could not stomach to look upon the sight.

"Take it back." Stayne snapped.

The animal blinked, startled and a little frightened. The Knave understood why. It was supposed to be a gift, an honor of the Queen's latest kill, which unlike most, in case could be made into a meal for humans. No one refused, ever. "Excuse-"

"Do not make me repeat myself. Come back with a suitable alternative. Wait, never mind, I'll go without it." He said dismissively, grabbing the plums before the Badger had exited the room completely, still unnerved at the thought of the Queen's possible reaction.

"You can come out now." Stayne muttered, placing the plums in his front pocket. Alice looked at Stayne gratefully. While he looked merely uncomfortable. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Alice replied.

It was at that moment that Stayne signalled from a corner, and therein appeared a large, green, venomous looking serpent. Alice stood still, just like with the Bandersnatch, and instead of crying out with fear, as most little girls might at the sight of a snake, she simply cried out indignantly. "What is that?"

"This." Stayne spoke, stroking the back of the snake, who had rested upon his left arm. "Is my insurance that you'll behave. Margaret, meet Scon." He looked at Alice speculatively. "I left him in the room while I was away."

Alice struggled to maintain her composure. Oh dear, had it seen and heard the interaction between herself and Mallymkun? Though she'd once read that snakes couldn't hear, simply sense the vibrations of sound. However she'd once over heard Lord Asboth talking with his colleagues- it had been a long dinner party and she'd grown tired of the weary conversation of court ladies, but to both Margaret and her mother's displeasure- of a recent discovery that showed they could identify certain sounds from airwaves. But did that constitute words? This was Underland however, and nothing would surprise her. Not after talking mice and rabbits. "Oh?" She asked, attaining a frown.

"You need not have worried for your privacy. He was quite hidden." Stayne added. "Consider him as a... Guard. Simply looking out for any unsavory individuals who might do you harm." He smirked again. "You can come closer if you like. I promise he won't bite... Unless necessary."

_No, thank you._ Alice thought, knowing he was simply teasing her- or at least she hoped. "How do you do." She could not hide the displeasure from her tone, though she made an effort to bite back her retorts, such as the dangers of placing a potentially dangerous animal that was substantially larger than her to guard her.

"He's mute." Stayne added. "Even so, he's not one for idle company." Alice flinched at the insult.

"I suppose that's best, since he doesn't seem like very agreeable company in the first place. Quite like someone else I know." Alice muttered quietly, backing away at the serpent's sudden lunge and hiss, and Stayne placed a firm hand on his head.

"Mute, but loyal." Stayne warned, and Alice hopped to all hope that Mallymkun would be able to succeed in her mission, despite this setback. It was certainly not going to be easy.

S~s~S~s~S

Alice rode within the satchel of Stayne's horse, eating the second plum he'd handed her, having eaten one already. She wondered at his consideration, as he himself had forgone breakfast. Was it for her? Was he himself disturbed at last night's events? Or was he simply tired of waiting to start the hunt? She didn't think she'd ever fully understand his motives or intentions either way. He simply... Confused her.

If everything went according to plan however, she would have much larger things to worry about then the mysteries of Stayne. Rescuing the Hatter for one, escaping the castle, finding the White Queen, going home... However, as with any plan, it was ever prone to chance and change.

"Stop here." Stayne ordered to the Knights, as they pressed into a large mark of desolate land. They had gone off the path long ago and so far it had been only green and fresh, but here... It was, dark, and tainted. Ash and debris were scattered upon the barren ground, atop of which molten wood and metal lay. The trees were blackened and mere stubs of their former glory, and there were whole heaps of wood which she realized were meant to be structures of some sort, perhaps towers or mills of sorts. Red smoke and light illuminated the site. Alice shuddered. "What happened here?"

Stayne ignored her and simply lead Erebus to the lake, patting the horse's neck in an encouraging manner. "A fire."

Alice was hit with sudden realization. "Oh..." This was the place Tarrant had told her about. Where the Red Queen had attacked and war had infected the White Queen's peaceful kingdom. The place where Tarrant had lost his family, and all because of the Queen and the man before her who seemed completely at peace with himself. For some reason it brought a rush of tears to her eyes which she turned in attempt to wipe them away. Scon however, appeared from his hiding place and hissed, alerting Stayne.

He was at her side in seconds. "What is it?" He asked, voice and eye softening with concern from their usually stoic form. He reached out to touch her cheek with his thumb.

She backed away from his touch. "Don't." Alice shook her head, unable to explain as she breathed deeply and concentrated on remaining calm. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She croaked. It just seemed so real, so utterly real and too terrible a nightmare to face. Her childish fears had long since been replaced by horrors most men she knew couldn't stomach, let alone wish to imagine. The cries of those who had been pillaged and murder, the light which had gone out in the once bright and beautiful world. To top it all off here she was, being coddled by her capture! The man who had helped create this slaughter and devastation from no so long ago. No matter how much she might start seeing good in him, he was still dangerous and unpredictable and it was foolish of her to think otherwise. "I'm just tired and lonely, I can't seem to do anything right! I got stuffed into a teapot, kidnapped, held prisoner by said kidnapper, poised myself, was forced to watch a beheading. So no, no I'm not alright, and your being all caring and nice one moment and murderous and threatening the next isn't helping..."

"Commander! The Bandersnatch! It's escaped!"

Stayne head snapped towards the sudden cries of the Red Knight's as they were made to fold as the heavy form of the Bandersnatch trashed about in a seemingly blind manner. Upon careful inspection, Alice quickly perceived that one of the creature's paws remained positioned over its left. As it stumbled, the paw slipped to reveal a miniature blade the size of a toothpick protruding crudely from its formally good eye. And Alice knew immediately what had happened. Stayne appeared to realize as well and cursed loudly as he dropped the satchel containing Alice upon the ground and quickly mounted. He galloped towards the site of destruction in attempt to calm the savage beast and return to order.

"Alice!" Mally's voice called her from behind, confirming her theory. She ran forward towards the rodent.

"Mally! You released the Bandersnatch?" Alice spoke in awe.

"No, he did that himself, right after I stabbed him. Reacted rather pettily about it..." At Alice's startled look, she huffed. "Oh he'll be fine. Now lets get out of here!" Halfway through their run, Scon appeared, threatening and large while venom seemed to hang on his all too visible fangs. Alice froze, but Mally remained unfazed, merely taking out another epee from her size and switching it in the serpent's face. "Run Alice! Ride back to the castle, and don't stop!" With that both mouse and snake lunged, allowing Alice to make her escape.

She ran without looking back towards the large hound that ran towards her. "Bayard. You're early." He nodded. She supposed this is what he'd meant by 'we'. "You're my mount?" At his bow, she climbed upon his back, wrapping her fists into the fur of his neck. "To the Red Queen's Castle!" The hound paused. "What is it?"

Bayard sighed, recalling the White Queen's words. She needed the Vorpal sword before she could continue her quest. He would then take her to Mamoreal, and he would be one step closer to reuniting with his family. "I apologize. I'm ready now."

Alice puzzled and shook her head. "To the Stalice and Graum!" And they took off, never looking back.

As they neared the castle, the great hound halted before the moat, from whilst protruded a great magnitude of heads. Like the stakes of Vickings to reveal the Queen's many, many victims. "There's only one way in." He quipped, answering her unspoken question while she dismounted.

"Thank you." Alice whispered half-heartedly, and turned back to face the grotesque sight of heads once more. Taking a breath, she thought back to the muchness the Hatter had found her lacking in, taking comfort in the thought that soon it would be over. She quickly began jumping straight across, using the heads as her stepping stones, and ignoring the sickening softness and crump of decay and bones. Once across, she studied the stone wall before her speculatively, and finding the crack between the stones ran forward and climbed through into the beautiful garden.

She could see it much more clearly in daylight, the hedges, the trees, the sculptures, and there before her, feet away stood the Queen and her attendants, playing croquet- or in the case of her attending, watching the Queen play croquet. Women and men of ever size and shape looking on with false admiration and expression of lifeless joy. Her attention however was focussed solely on her page. That is of course until a hedgehog which she soon discovered was the ball came flying her way. She narrowly missed being hit, and soon became distracted in freeing the creature.

The sound of moving grass made her turn and the hedgehog run, ending in a thud from McTwisp who appeared before her.

"Well, if it isn't the wrong Alice." McTwisp said in an accusatory tone. "What brings you here?"

"I need to go help the Hatter and-

"You won't be any good the size of a gerbil."

She huffed indignantly at being interrupted. "Have you any of that cake that made me grow before?"

"Upelkuchen? Yes, I believe I have some left..." Ruffling through his pockets, he searched, prompted by her next words of: "I would appreciate it if you'd hurry." At which he handed her the cake into which she eagerly bit. She began to grow.

"Good, good... Wait, no! Stop! It's too much! Stop! Oh dear..." McTwist gasped, watching in horror, and if at all possible paling as Alice soon reached the height of seven feet, and became all too visible to the Queen and party, who stopped and stared.

"Page!" The Queen yelled, and the Rabbit quickly hopped back towards the monarch. "And what is this?"

"It's a who, you're Majesty. This is... Um..."

The Queen frowned at the Rabbit. "Um?"

Alice thinking fast, quickly cut in. "From Umbridge, your Majesty." The lies seemed to flow easily then, as she depicted herself as a victim to the cruel mockery that came with size, something she was becoming accustomed to. And her want- no, her need, for sanctuary in the merciful kingdom of the noble and great Iracbeth of Crims, whose companion for such misunderstood souls was known. The Queen's expression softened considerable throughout, almost moved, and seeming completely absorbed. Her quick words however cut the mood.

"Use the curtains if you must. Clothes, for this enormous girl."

The attendant's quickly set to work, some going back to the castle for materials, the first of which was a seamstress who came for her measurements, the second was waiting for a suitable dress to be made. All the while the female attendants asked her travel from Umbridge, to which she answered in the simplest but most amusing manner, in hushed, secretive tones, which she knew from experience was most appreciated amongst the fairer sex. After which the Queen invited Alice to play alongside her for a game, after which they would all go in.

Neither the courtiers nor Alice or the Queen noticed the lone figure who stood apart from all the rest, standing with the reigns of his horse in hand. He remained hidden deep within the shadows of the hedges, eye fixated entirely upon the woman before him as all events took place.

Stayne's face was thunderous, as his grip tightened, causing the reins to tear beneath his fist. And in that brief moment, for a mere breath, Alice's eye met his.

* * *

Thank you as always for reading! Please comment and review!

P.S. I don't think I described the earlier gown very well, uh but I was inspired by a picture I'll post the link of on my profile page (that is protocol isn't it?). Hope it becomes clearer then...


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Thank you thank you thank you! To everyone who has followed this story to date, continues following it and especially those who favorited/alerted/reviewed last chapter. ^^ All your comments were very kind and the encouragement was/is very much appreciated. I have to admit that a part of me does miss hearing from some of my absentees as well. Just saying. I have tried to keep it unique and twisty with its many twists and non-twists, and I am glad I'm keeping the flame of interest alive. Either way though, I honestly do consider your input and take all of it to heart, so just thank you. You guys rock socks and shoes and all footwear in general. That's how great you are. For being my first multi-fic and Alice in Wonderland fic, I'm really proud and overwhelmed by ow much of a response it's gotten. Thank you (again I know but just yeah).

I'll try to reply to all your wonderful comments as soon as I have the chance. Sorry, have BAC this week (scary French exam, its French and its scary). But that's what the story is here for right? To entertain meanwhile and help feed the love of Alice and her magical world of wonder. Now enjoy!

**Note:** Again, lots of lines from the original film, which I DO NOT in any way own. I condensed them the best I could, but I really wanted to keep some of the feel that makes it seem plausible, in a rather unusual way... Tell me if I went over board.

* * *

The first thing Stayne noticed were the stares.

From the men, from the women, even some of the animals, all of which looked at the foreigner in their midst with a mixture of awe, wonderment, suspicion, envy, and curiosity. Some even hinted at respect for the lady and newest doll in the Queen's collection. It was as if a light of wonder and fascination had struck the shadowed hall of the Queen's courtroom, shining brightly like her long golden locks. Quite in contrast to Stayne's own deep ebony locks and presence to match which seemed to envelop any room in its darkness. It oozed with dominance as it invoked unsettling fear, suspicion, and its own kind of wonderment, though often less welcoming. Light and dark, what an unfriendly couple they made.

Despite the ordinary judgments and assumptions they made, there was one topic which he couldn't help but notice had not been mentioned. Her height. Tall, apparently was seen as much more attractive and suited upon a woman, than it was on, well him to be frank. While there were certain advantageous to his size... Professionally and personally... And while the woman of court might admire him for his skills, the men of court held constant disdain for his company, and he from theirs. He had no patience to deal with the asinine chatter of yes men. Thus he stood apart in crowds, as did the Queen. Hers was not by choice however, but rather fear of allowing herself to be weak. It was what had brought them together, their- or rather the Queen's- loneliness and Stayne's willingness to fill the void with understanding.

Iracbeth currently she sat upon the throne, watching as introductions and interactions were made, her eyes cold and forever tainted with worry that sought no rest. Stayne stood behind one of the pillars, studying her. Iracbeth's eyes sought him out in that moment, vulnerable and reaching out for assurance. He offered her the smallest of bows and a rare tug of his lips. It was enough. She immediately relaxed in her stance, smiling for but a moment that was allowed. A breathe passed and she broke the gaze, feigning disdain but unable to hide the shine of envy at the way the newcomer attracted attention from the courtier's.

Stayne's gaze was focused upon the way Alice attracted attention from the men most of all. He watched the way the courtier's leered over her form all too eagerly. From her shapely legs, to the curve of sway of her tight waist and stomach as she walked, thighs hidden beneath the unusually shaped gown. The way the corset in her dress shaped he bust, to the most distracting way her neck would flash on occasion from her unmanageable mane of hair. Most alluring however was the obvious innocence she exhibited, from her ignorance and blush that Stayne knew too well from recent experience. It was just waiting to be corrupted. The display was pathetic really. And yet Stayne couldn't help but feel the unmistakable urge to curse and rip apart every male who approached 'Um' in hopes of an invitation to converse. Lord Asfold, also known as the man with the Large Forehead had gone so far as to ask to be seated next to her for dinner. Stayne's fists clenched. Perhaps he should simply eliminate the source. If only to stop the disgusting display, he reasoned. And to show them their place. The Queen despised not being the centre of attention, or in the case of the centre of the courtiers admiration. and it was only a matter of time before she would demand ownership of the spotlight once more.

"They do love her don't they?" Drusilla spoke voice contemplative. "How long do you think before one of them tries to take her for themselves?" She asked, studying his reaction.

For some reason the question and its implication caused him to snap and he gave one last look of disgust at the crowd before turning on his heel and walking out of the hall.

Alice stood amongst the crowd of babbling ladies, fazing out of the idle gossip- it appeared Underland and Aboveland mirrored one another in more ways than one- to study the people of court. Stayne had not been exaggerating. Large was in fashion. Large chins, large foreheads, noses, bosoms, stomach, ears, and height, of course. They had all been... Pleasant so far, curious, and studying her in an expectant, searching manner. Well, all except Drusilla, aka, the Lady With the Large Ears. Alice had nearly panicked when she'd approached her with an almost too pleasant manner, despite the fact that she knew there was no she would recognize her. It had been right after watching Stayne leave the hall. She had yet to speak with him, and if she was careful, she would ensure the need for such an interaction was unnecessary and avoided entirely. The Queen had been especially accommodating. She had seemed pleasant enough, not at all intruding, or as inquisitive as any of her followers. She acted like an old friend. Though she knew without doubt she was anything but friendly. As could be seen from recent history, and the way in which the courtiers reacted to her. Like servants to a spoiled child of a rich master, constantly walking on eggshells as they attempted to keep her pleased whilst unable to lash out or change routine, else be punished in a most severe manner, which as Alice knew that nothing could be left to chance.

"Um, have you considered how long you plan to stay." The Queen's voice overshadowed all, causing silence throughout the hall. She had stepped down from the throne, hands placed delicately before her, while the courtiers had once again dispersed neatly behind her.

Alice chose her words carefully. "Only so long as Your Majesty would permit such an intrusion. And only so long as I might be able to repay your services it in kind." She gave a small curtsy at the end, hoping it would suffice for her forwardness.

The Queen positively beamed. "Come sit with my by the throne." The fanfare began, and the Queen strutted towards the throne, Alice on her heels, only slightly struggling with the weight of her skirt. The Queen sat herself neatly, calling for a pig of all things and it soon became evident as to why Stayne had laughed at her assumption of the Queen liking animals, which she found were not only servants, but served also as furniture. She politely declined the offer to put the her feet up.

"Sit!" The Queen snapped and she did so, at the same time Iracbeth ordered the courtiers away, and at the same moment called two figures forward she was both surprised and just a little anxious to see. Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

"Amuse us!"

Tweedledee or Tweedledum, she couldn't tell which exactly appeared to recognize her and she panicked shaking her head and mouthing for them to remain silent. Still he persisted, speculating over her identity right in front of the Queen.

"Shut up." The other twin hissed with a nudge, and the Queen, sufficiently satisfied, allowed them to leave, much to Alice's relief.

And in that moment, Stayne appeared from behind the pillar to the Queen's right, taking her hand and gently placing a kiss upon her knuckles. His eyes lifted briefly from the Queen's stare, glancing at Alice, who met his eye once more, something which caused uncertain flutter of discomfort to rise in her chest. She broke the gaze, and he straightened to a stance once more. A moment passed and a familiar smirk returned to his face, as he bent to speak to the Queen.

"And who is this lovely creature?" He purred, in a way that made Alice flinch and glare in her seat, not daring to meet his eye.

"Um. My new favorite." The Queen said with a smile.

"Does she have a name?" Ilosovic continued, and Alice tensed, as she saw what he was doing. She noted the gloat in his eye as he watched her cheeks pale slightly.

"Um."

"Are you quite certain? I do believe it might be relevant to ask her once more..." He grinned, voice directed to Alice. "Would you mind telling us, what is your-"

"Her name is Um, idiot!" The Queen snapped.

"From Umbridge." Alice intoned, before turning her head back to the courtroom, grateful for once of the Queen's short temper.

Um. Thought Stayne. What a ridiculous name for such a ridiculous, infuriating girl. Margaret Rose of Illyria. Um from Umbridge. Each alias was more unbelievable than the last. Only the Queen would be dim witted enough to fall for such a ruse. That or she was becoming even more desperate for company. So much for 'knowing that tangled hair of mess anywhere'. A second look at the Orraculum and he was certain any would piece the puzzle together well enough. That identity was the only one Stayne cared about, and continued to formulate how it would be of use to him. If it hadn't been for that blasted Bandersnatch escaping... He winced at the reminder of the newest scar on his left hand, hidden beneath the leather. Meanwhile however, he would allow the Queen to fawn over her newest pet.

"Any luck with the prisoner." The Queen broke through his thoughts, and he began to remove his gloves to distract from the awkward moment that had ensued.

"He's stubborn."

"You're too soft." The Queen smirked. "Bring him." And the doors opened to reveal the Hatter, guarded by Red Knights on either side as he brought to a kneel before the Queen. As he neared, Alice gasped, struggling not to react at his appearance. The makeup of his right eye was smudged, and slightly swollen, with the hint of a bruise on his left cheek. Alice flashed her eyes accusingly at Stayne, which went unnoticed by the Queen. He continued to look forward. _Coward_. Alice thought bitterly.

"... Do you know where she is?" Iracbeth asked, bringing her back to alertness as she realized she was asking about her.

"I've been considering things that begin with the letter M." The hatter said plainly, and Alice knew this would to trouble. She groaned. The questioning went on, until finally the Queen snapped her signature threat to behead him. The Hatter however, took a different route, using the one language that was the Queen's undoing. Flattery. Outrageous flattery of the part of her that was once the cause of her mockery, mixed with a hint of insult directed to her rival, the White Queen, all of which caused the Queen to simply preen and coo under the offer to decorate such a 'globe'. While Stayne stood at alert, since the Hatter had approached the throne, at the beginning of his speech, hands on sword, twitching with eagerness to strike.

"Unbind him Stayne." The Queen ordered, causing him to falter. Her next command offered no room for question however, as her tone hardened and she had fallen victim to the Hatter's charm. "How else can he work?" And so in one fell swoop the Knave raised his blade and freed Tarrant of his restraints. With victory dancing in his eyes Tarrant began to rant, madly, irritatingly so, oblivious to increasing tension in the room, as Alice recognized the his frenzy and was forced to intervene.

"Hatter."

The Queen seemed unaffected and smiled at the red haired gentlemen, the Hatter doing the same. Only Alice and Stayne remaining in the previous tension that had momentarily dissipated from the room, but not from their minds. Alice didn't dare look at him, unable to bare the tender way Stayne's gaze had turned as he watched over the Queen in his stance, and unable to understand why her heart clenched at the sight.

**S~s~S~s~S**

Alice strolled through the garden towards the castle, feeling victorious from her successful search of the Hatter's hat, which he'd explained to her in brief had been thrown out the window of his cell when he'd first arrived, and thus hidden somewhere in the garden. Walking along the checkered green grass that Alice couldn't help but notice was much easier to maneuver through while large. Her euphoria however was short lived victory as an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind.

"Um," She turned, quite suddenly as she clutched to her chest. The Man with a Large Stomach greeted her sights. He's been another of her admirers aside from Asfold who'd shown unique want for her company.

"Lord... I apologize, I've forgotten you name already. You startled me."

His attention however had moved onto the object in her hand. "Oh." His nosed turned sideways. "What a hideous hat."

"Yes." Alice noted, chuckling nervously. "I think it's one of the Hatter's first attempts for the Queen. He must have thrown it out from his window. I thought to remove its... Presence from cluttering the garden." She hastened. "A lord such as yourself wouldn't be interesting in such frivolities I'm sure."

"Oh no. It's... Interesting." His tone giving away his contempt and he quickly formed his mouth into a smile. "Percy, please. I was a little worried when you didn't stay for desert. Was it not to your liking?" He smiled charmingly.

"I simply wasn't very hungry... Tired from the journey you see." She had wanted to talk to the Hatter before there was no time. Smiling forcefully, she bit out. "Is that all you came for?"

"No, actually I'm looking for Stayne, I've a message for him from the Queen."

"I thought the animals- I mean I would think the animals would send such relays."

'Yes, but unfortunately they're otherwise disposed for the evening... Still serving of course."

"Of course." An awkward pause ensued and when he failed to move, she gave the smallest of curtsies. "Well then I'm sure you're busy. I shan't detain you anymore. I'll simply be on my way." She turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Come now. I've time still. Let me show you to your rooms for the evening."

Alice smiled nervously and tugged. "Oh that's very kind, but I doubt the Queen would appreciate your delay. Besides that, I've a firm belief in thorough exploration of new exploits." She smiled kindly but but turned serious once more as his grip tightened and he pulled her against him roughly against a his chest, his strength surprising her. She gasped.

"That's wonderful. So do I." He spoke, leering over her uncomfortably.

"Yes, but the Queen..."Her gasp turned into a wince as his nails dug into the bandage of her scarred arm.

"I'm sure that what the Queen doesn't know won't hurt her." His voice whispered huskily, no longer friendly.

"You're right, but what I know might." Stayne's voice cut in, causing a startled Percy to release her, much to Alice relief as she rubbed her abused arm roughly, looking at Stayne gratefully despite herself. He however wasn't looking at her, glaring instead with furious eyes of the fat man. "I believe you had a message for me?" He snapped, patience thin.

"Y... Yes... The Queen's waiting for you in her chambers. To talk." He whispered.

Stayne continued to glare at him a moment before startling him once again with a snap. "Good. You've said your bit. Now go back to your rooms." Noting the look of hesitance on the round man's face and he dared to glace at Alice, he spoke more harshly. "Now! And should I hear of any more... Forwardness, I'll be sure to issue you an invitation the next hunt." He smirked. "You've heard of my aim, haven't you?" He motioned to Um. "Haven't you anything you'd like to say?"

At that the man straightened, bowing quickly in hast. "Of- Of course my lady. I apologize." He stammered, giving another hasty bow to Stayne. "My Lord." Before strutting out in a most unseemly manner, quick to escape.

A moment passed as both remaining persons watched. Alice was the first to move from her stupor, turning on her heel into the halls.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Stayne drawled, halting her with his mocking tone.

Alice sighed, and gave him a mock curtsy and bow of her head. "Thank you." She called petulantly. "There, how was that?"

He scoffed. "Pathetic Alice."

Alice froze and turned back to face him. "I see we're not pretending anymore."

Stayne shrugged from where he stood. "I've no wish to mock your intelligence any longer, nor for you to underestimate mine."

"And how exactly have I succeeded in that?"

"There is no Margaret from Illyria. There is no Um from Umbridge. There's simply you, Alice, little Alice. You were such a little thing when we first met... That doesn't change the fact however, of your identity. Alice. Or perhaps you would prefer Miss. Rose, if that truly is your name?"

"Kingsley..." Alice mumbled quietly to herself, and said quite without thought "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"What was that?" Stayne looked at her oddly.

"It's a quote from... Nevermind." She held herself proudly with strength she didn't know she had. "And just what are you going to do with this information?"

He smiled coyly as he approached, stopping inches from her face and he whispered. "I don't think you deserve an answer to that."

Despite their having neared profoundly in height, Alice couldn't help but feel small in front of him, and it was more than just the fact that he towered over her by six inches. "So nothing then."

Stayne snarled, though she realized his attention was directed towards the hat in her hands. "I thought I'd ordered it destroyed... And just what are you doing with that?"

Alice tightened her grip, giving him a smile. "I'm sure you could guess without my help."

"You're going to see the Hatter."

"Yes." She said haughtily. "Even so, it's none of your business."

Stayne snarled. "You being here at all is my business. You're only safe because I've allowed you to be. You're at my mercy. I could have let you die back in the garden, I could have called you out in court, I could have waited and watched to see what exactly that dunderhead Percy had planned for you, but I've not."

"Perhaps, but then you'd be in trouble for hiding me in the first place. I don't think you'd dare implicate yourself so oviously. Besides that, I've heard the Queen's a jealous creature and not all that forgiving either. You should know that better than anyone." At that moment a loud cry echoed through the walls, calling the name 'Stayne'. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe you're master is calling for you." Giving a smirk of her own, she turned.

Stayne snarled. "Do you enjoy being her toy; a doll for her to play with; nothing but a sweet, pretty little puppet?"

Alice sighed sadly. "No, that's your job." And she walked away, leaving a fuming Stayne behind.

**S~s~S~s~S**

"You must find Alice Stayne." The Red Queen snapped.

Iracbeth stood pacing before the balcony of her room. Stayne had only just arrived- late, but she was too tense to berate him for it. She was in no mood. Worried of Alice and Frabjous Day danced around her head like sugar plums to children from an old Aboveworld Christmas tale her parents had read her as a girl. It was a silly tale her sister had simply adored and sung without end, much to her parents everlasting delight with which neither could ever find fault. No, it was always her who had to change. 'Iracbeth, do smile more often.' Why, when there was nothing to amuse her with? Anything amusing was seen as 'wrong' or 'dangerous' and 'cruel'. And yet Mariana could do as she liked, whenever she liked. 'Iracbeth, why don't you play with the other children.' Why, they were commoners, unworthy of her attention, inferior in every way. 'Iracbeth, why can't you be more like your sister?' And of course, there it was, the constant dissatisfaction with herself by them of her person. They'd even had the gull to ask her to play nice with Mariana, to spend time with her, to take example after her. And most cruel, to love her. Something that seemed beyond impossible.

"Of course my lady. Knights are searching as we speak." Not that they'd find anything. The incompetent scraps of tin. "Though I have a feeling she's closer than she would have us believe."

Iracbeth smiled. Good Ilosovic, oh how she could depend for anything, she was most certain. Even with her life, should the need arise. Nonetheless... Her frown faded and she turned into the cool breeze of night as she stood upon the balcony, staring out below.

"My sister's followers- the traitors, here in my own castle are hiding in wait. They mock me. They despise me. The plot against me... Why?" She half turned her head towards him, taking comfort in the warmth of his gaze. "Why should they hate me, and yet trust her- love her so dearly?"

"Jealousy my lady." Stayne smiled crookedly. "You are far superior to them, in all ways."

"Yes, and yet I cannot make them love me... They are loyal but not faithful. Men, woman..."

She turned her head at the sound of soft pattering and sliding, like a soft cloth upon the ground. Seeing only the table, she missed the flash of white beneath the arms, and shook away the sound before turning back to the sky.

"Even the furniture..." She sighed.

"Even the king." Stayne supplied, and she turned to look at him in the most piteous manner as she glanced down onto the moat, where the heads of the traitors that once made up her friends, and most 'loyal' subjects, most importantly, the King. Richard...

"I had to do it." She spoke, pushing past the memories of his gifts, his smiles, his attempts to make her happy and fulfill her whims. Had even one day suggested children once- ha, what a laughable though. Children, the rotten little creatures. Though he had meant well... But constantly failed to giving her want she wanted, what she needed. Instead, he had been selfish, trapping her. Keeping her from being herself, from loving herself, had tried to control her, just as her parents had. "He would have left me." And in the end, he had betrayed her with that harlot of a sister. He had never loved her.

"Majesty, is it not better to be feared then loved?"

"I... I am not certain..." She spoke hesitantly.

Stayne had changed that. He had freed her from her cage, taken her to heights she hadn't dreamed of experiencing. Had made her love herself again, had given her the confidence to take the rightful place as sole ruler of Underland. He would forever her golden puppet, beautiful, demanding, and subject to her ever whim, which she could hope to repay with her love. Stayne wouldn't let her down.

She turned to him, smiling beautifully on her less than beautiful face. "Oh let them do as they will. I don't need them, not while I have you." And she hugged him round the waist, tightly, all thoughts relaxing in the comfort of his solid form. She ignored his sudden flinch as he awkwardly rested his hand on her head. Or the way his eye stared out into the lake, thoughts swirling.

**S~s~S~s~S**

"I've brought you something..." Alice said in greeting upon entering the Hatter's workroom, hat hidden not so subtly behind her back. "Though I see you've more than plenty to replace it with." She noticed, eyes wide with fascination at the dozens of hats that lay strewn along the table. All varying in shape, size, color, and design. "They're wonderful..."

Tarrant beamed at the sight of her. "Alice! What a pleasant surprise. Though it is good to see you as well old friend." He joked, taking the hat from her hands as he inspected it thoroughly, caressing its sides like a beloved pet. "Though, none are quite so unique or grand as my own. Wouldn't you agree?"

Alice couldn't help but smile. "No, I suppose there's only one hat fit for a hatter."

The Hatter bowed gratefully at the compliment and held the garment out to her. "Would you?"

"Of course." She took the headpiece from his hands, placing it steadily upon his head. "There. Much better. You're yourself again." Breaking away from his bright, hopeful stare, she looked back towards the table. "Now, it's your turn to do the same... Oh I do wish to try one..." She indicated towards the hats. "Though." She frowned. "I suppose that wouldn't be very appropriate, seeing as who they're meant for... It's a shame they're all for her." Seeing the look of uncertainty and distress in eyes that flashed red, causing Alice's insides to flutter with momentary apprehension. She quickly shrugged off the feeling. "It's fine. Besides, my height is elevated enough as it is. I never seem to get it right, do I."

"No, unfortunately not." The Hatter looked at her rather forlornly, the glitter of red flashing through his eyes once more, as murderous thoughts filled him of the Bloody Big head he currently served, even it is was only for appearance's sake. He clutched the table in support, his fingernails digging deeply into the wood as he struggled for calm. In that same instant, the look vanished, as his smiled filled the room, along with his wonderfully bright green eyes.

"Hat man! I'm waiting!" Iracbeth's screech sounded through the halls. Even without being present, the Queen had the most uncanny way of interrupting at inconvenient moments.

"We must be quick Alice. The Vorpal sword: McTwisp and Mallymkun found it this morning. Go find them. They'll lead you to it. You must be careful though... It might be dangerous. Once you've done so, you can follow Bayard to the White Castle and return to the Queen."

"What about you? I can't leave you here, with her..."

The Hatter sighed, reaching up to press a hand upon her cheek. "Oh Alice. Still so small..." Their eyes met briefly, and he released her. "Go on. Hurry now."

She hesitated. "When you say it might be dangerous... What exactly do you mean?" Of course there was the Queen, and Stayne, but surely they would be preoccupied. The Queen with the fitting, Stayne, possibly with the Queen. Then there was the sword itself of course but it wasn't as if she couldn't hold it without cutting herself. Other than that what could there be that was...

"It's with the Bandersnatch."

Both were obvious to the slit eyes that looked on, hidden deep within the walls.

* * *

Quote of "A Rose by Any other name would smell as sweet" from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare.

Thank you so much for reading! ^^ Please help me get to 100 by commenting and reviewing! ^^

P.S. and hint: Don't assume what happens next according to the film is going to happen as its supposed to. There's still some twists coming up, so keep your mind open and stay tuned.

P.P.S. As far as mistakes go, it is really late an uh I'll probably have to clean it up a bit later, but hopefully for now it'll suffice as is. Thank you, again. ^^


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice in Wonderland, but if anyone wanted to send me something of them, I would not object. ^^

Everyone, give a round of applause to, drum roll please... Everyone! For making this fic reach 100 reviews in 9 chapters! It is something I am utterly amazed and thrilled by (and coincidentally prompted me to post). I thank you all helping me get this far. I could not have done it without you. Again, you rock! I only hope I can continue to deliver in a way that merits such response. On top of that I have excellent news. Exams just finished today, which means I'm on holiday for the next three weeks, which means definite updates.

To address the '_**M**_' rating question. I put it there, in the beginning, because I thought in initial rough draft of the story, in a really warped manner I'd get to something that involved the need, but now I'm not so sure. I imaged the story would end up being more dark and mature, and I think it's still rather mature, it's just on a different level. As you might see later in the chapter, the need does come up. Though it might not be the way you expect (sorry). Speaking for Alice and Stayne's relationship however, I'm quite happy where its lead. I mean it's rather appropriate given the circumstances I find. What do you think?

Also the '_**so small**_' question, in case anyone else was unsure. It's supposed to be an obscure, Hatter like way of saying she's still rather na ive about the world around her. She has a long way to go in understanding how things work, and has to mature. In this case, that thing is not understand the fact that things don't always go the way you want them to (e.g. the chance of them escaping together).

Sorry for the long note. Now onto the story!

* * *

Alice strolled down the dark corridors, which seemed never ending in the way they led on deeper into the castle. Really, the passageways through the mouse hole had been much easier than this.

"I told you it was her." Tweedledee's cheerful voice broke the silence. Despite their looks being so utterly identical, their dispositions quickly told them apart from the other, at least when paired. Alice couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, despite the tense moment.

Tweedledum on the other hand sighed. "Yeah, you did. But we couldn't very well announce it to all of court, now could we? Specially not in front of the Queen..."

"Oh yeah... Sorry Alice." He looked up at her, eyes so hopeful in its innocence, it was comical. Alice simply shook her head. "It's fine. You did fine."

He seemed to brighten at that. "Did you hear that?" He nudged his brother. "She said _I_ did fine."

Both his brother and Alice rolled their eyes.

The twins were in the process of leading her to the White Rabbit. The Hatter had said both McTwisp and Mallymkun knew the location of the Vorpal sword, but despite the budding 'friendship' between mouse and girl, Alice continued to detect slight hostility from the dormouse and had a feeling she might not be the most willing to help her. Though she couldn't fathom why. She had already apologized for being the wrong Alice- not that it was her fault in any way, after all, it was McTwisp who had lead her here in the first place... McTwisp had been helpful despite all, at least in making her big again. And the Hatter continued to believe in her, more so with each turn of events.

Hmm, thought Alice, perhaps that was the problem.

As they neared the two creatures in question, Alice ran ahead, stopping before the pair.

"I'm rescuing the Hater." Alice quickly explained. "I need you to show me where-"

"No you're not! I'm rescuing the Hatter!" Mallymkun cried out in dispute. Alice groaned in frustration. Did she have to be so difficult?

"The Vorpal sword, tell me where it's hidden." Alice was becoming quite irritated with the roddent She attempted authority in hopes that it would help. It didn't.

"I'm not going to help some galumpous-" Alice couldn't quite disfigure the word, though she was quite sure it was meant to be an insult. It didn't matter; they were wasting time. "Shoo." She swatted at the mouse in the process of swinging her blade in an attempted threatening manner. Alice watched as the small creature walked away without complaint, for once.

"McTwisp." She whispered kindly, bending down to address the ever anxious rabbit. "Will you help me?"

"I'll... I'll show you where it is."

S~s~S~s~S

He led her deeper in the most secluded part of the castle, darker and even more eery than the dungeons she'd become all too familiar with when she was smaller. Finally they ended in a darkened room surrounded by tunnel entrances along its curve, illuminated solely by torch light. This was meant to be a dead end of the castle. A place where intruders who didn't know the way would get cornered, no matter their exit. It was not this realization however, which made Alice's hair stand suddenly on end, or the sudden chill to run through her arms, or the fact that the scar on her arm began to tingle unpleasantly. No, it was the sight of what rested in the center of the room. An entrance similar to those of a cage, completely closed off from all sides, save the bars running along the heavy metal door at its entrance, which emitted a fiery light, despite there being no source from within.

"It's in there... Be careful." McTwisp intoned nervously looking about. And while Alice knew he was referring to the sword, she couldn't help but think, as she approached the bars, of what else was behind that particular door. A giant creature with poisoned claws, something even the members of the Queen's guard feared, and most importantly one that appeared only Ilosovic Stayne could gain control over- if her experience of that day spoke for anything. Alice peered in through the bars. There it lay, a ragged cloth, posed over a large object, perhaps a box or chest of some sort? Though it was so too dark to tell absolutely. And there, snoring softly to its side lay the Bandersnatch. It appeared to be sleeping soundly. Perhaps if she simply made as little noise as possible, was as quick as possible, she could do it. He wouldn't be able to chase after her either way, not with the way they'd chained him. Then again, if she was in there, it might mean she might not be able to get it either...

In her moment of pondering, it's single yellow eye opened, staring straight at her. And she couldn't help but think of Stayne's own singular, accusing stare. She quickly pushed away from the door, as though fearing he would jump out. "I can't do it." She addressed the White Rabbit, who had hopped over to her, his face worrying at her own paling complexion. "I can't go in there!" Forget muchness. This was her life they were talking about! Dream or not, she did believe the rules of death applied, especially when injuries were allowed, speaking of which... "Look at what that _thing_, did to my arm!" She cried, pulling down her bandage for emphasis, to reveal the red and swollen infected patch of skin, where three scratch marks crudely protruded.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." The rabbit began to fidget nervously in attempts to distract himself into a state of calm, something that was not working if the sounds of increased breathing indicated anything. "Why... Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"It wasn't this bad before." Alice exclaimed in surprise, and she couldn't help but think of Stayne's words of warning, '_I'm afraid the side affects might become a bit more intense._'. From the mushroom incident. He was probably laughing at her right now; he had known this would happen. Then there were Chess' offer of using his evaporating skills to keep the wound from infection... Oh how she wished she had taken him up on his offer!

"I don't know what to do. Must distract the Bandersnatch... Must get the sword... Mustn't give up... Must..." He spoke each word with struggled breath, until finally his form became limp as he fell upon the ground in a faint.

Alice sighed. So much for help. She covered the wound again, wincing only slightly at the sensation of cloth which irritated her in acute awareness. She then turned back to glance into the cage of the once again sleeping giant, trying to think how she could reach the sword without worry of further injury, or worse. She wondered at the creature. He had not shown ability to speak, as the other creatures had, nor did he demonstrate control over a seemingly wild nature. But perhaps like Scon, he still had intelligence. He might be able to be reasoned with. Or bargained with at least. But with what?

She frowned in thought, looking at his closed eyelids in the most curious manner. One would never be able to tell he'd only his left eye. No matter what Mallymkun had implied, losing one's eye was not something quickly forgotten, or without its pain. She sympathized for the beast, the sight reminding her of what Stayne must feel like every day... Though he was by now accustomed she was sure. But he was still left with only his right eye... Wait. Right eye. The wheels now turning in her mind, she smiled and quickly walked towards the Hatter's rooms.

Upon arrival of the workshop's door, she found Mallymkun, standing upon the ledge as she called out for Tarrant, ignorant of the fact that he was still downstairs with the Queen.

"Mallyumkun." She called to the mouse, and assuring acknowledgment before she continued. "The Bandersnatch eye. I need it." She bent down, outstretching her hand.

"Yeah? Come and get it." The mouse said, swishing her blade before her.

Alice had had quite about enough of Mally's threats. Reaching down she snatched the eye, standing in the same moment and walking determinedly in the direction she'd come from, most importantly ignoring the indignant cries of the mouse. Who despite her obvious furry, couldn't help but whisper. "Good luck... Foolish girl."

Stayne, escaping the Queen's company during her fitting, had taken the chance to catch up with Scon. While Erebus acted as company in the exterior of the castle, Scon had been his from within. They had their own way of communicating. While they both had their defects, Stayne acted as his voice, and Scon as his eyes. Most importantly however, Scon acted as his spy, looking out for anything that might be of interest- or threat for that matter.

Before leaving for the Queen's rooms, Stayne had sent Scon to follow the infuriating chit to the Hatter's. Later, sensing his master's call, the serpent had returned, leading him to the girl. He'd caught up with her as she was running up the stairs, from an alcove that looked like it lead suspiciously from the Bandersnatch's lair. Now just what had she been doing in there? He silently took another passage, meeting upstairs as she'd walked through the doors that lead into the corridor where the Hatter's room currently was. Suspicious... Thought Stayne, brows furrowing in confusion as he knew the Hatter was still downstairs. Peeking in through the keyhole of the doors, he noticed her talking to that mouse. He watched as they appeared to have a slight scuffle and she snatched something from the rodent's paws, ending the dispute. Most suspicious indeed... She was heading directly towards him. Shuffling quickly, he moved into position behind the door.

As the doors opened and Alice walked through, head high and fast-paced in her step, completely oblivious to his presence as he followed her ever move. It was then that he pounced, hands grasping at her hips as he turned and pressed her firmly against the wall, pinning her in place with his stare. He didn't fail to notice how she hid her hands behind her back.

"Why hello Um." He spoke the name mockingly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Let go of me." Alice cried, struggling to escape from his firm grasp. His grip tightened and he smiled cruelly.

"Now now, little one, mind your manners. That's no way to start a conversation. Let's try again. Hello Alice- or would you prefer Um? How's the weather? Care to tell me how your meeting with the Hatter went?" He spoke the name with undisguised venom, such that Alice flinched. Stayne hissed slightly as she simply continued to struggle, and whispered slowly. "I'd advice you to stop squirming and answer, less you enjoy the rather take this conversation elsewhere. It is having a rather... Distracting effect on me." His voice was practically a purr, though there was a hidden frustration beneath the surface. Alice halted in her movements, gasping softly as she felt just what a distracting effect it was having, so close to her...

Alice swallowed uncomfortably. "It went fine." She answered bitterly. "It was nice to have familiar company."

He quirked his brow a hint of ire flashing in his eyes at the choice of words. "Familiar?" He asked nonchalantly, moving his hands into a more convenient position as his left ran up the side of her him, while his right came up to play near the back of her head, clutching as the ends as he tugged it back, painfully. Alice bit her lip, holding back a wince."And just what do you mean by that?" He stilled as he noticed she refused to answer, biting her lip so that it seemed bruised. Stayne frowned, not liking that at all.

Alice closed her eyes, as if expecting him to get angered or bark the question once more. It took her off guard when the feel of his lips pressing against her throat was felt instead. Alice gasped. "Well?" Stayne's smooth voice pressed gently and she answered, voice shaky. "He was helpful... Friendly."

Ilosovic's grip on her hair loosened at that, and he gently wove his fingers into the tangled heap, kneading her scalp gently. He watched as her eyelids shut closed and she swallowed, though uncomfortable or otherwise it was hard to tell. "Helpful how?" He intoned, directing her head forward to force her gaze to meet his.

"Stayne I can't-"

"Ilosovic please." He spoke, pressing another kiss upon her throat, his roughened lips feeling strange upon the soft flesh. "You don't seem able to do much it appears. How rather unfortunate for you above worlders..." Adjusting himself he moved his left hand into position against the wall, while his right hand moved from her hair, trailing along her shoulder and down her arm, all the while rubbing soft circles along her left, particularly when he stopped at her bandage. He enjoyed watching as she squirmed restlessly, eyes trailed solely on his fingers. "However, I don't have all night. Now, since you don't seem too keen on talking about the Hatter, might I perhaps ask..." He ran more circles down upon her wrist before trailing his fingers upwards once more. "Just what is it you're keeping hidden behind your back?" He paused at her sudden intake of breath. He noticed how her eyes widened, surprised at his knowledge of the object. Her stare quickly became neutral once more, though she struggled to shift away from his own accusatory one.

"Really, can you think of nothing better to do with your time than to constantly nag me with such inane, childish inquires?" Alice asked, expression calm, though inside she felt only the want to escape before she reached the end of her wit.

Stayne smirked at that, his mouth edging closer to her ear. "Yes, I could think of much more... Pleasurable things we could be doing..." He noted how she shuddered at the suggestion. "Especially now with your more than ample proportions." He took the moment to openly leer down her body.

Alice's eyes immediately hardened. "What are you doing here?"

Ilosovic quirked a brow at her, smirk tight as he pressed harder against her shoulder. "You shouldn't ask questions you yourself are so adverse to answering." He warned.

Alice huffed. "I meant why are you doing this? What do you want?" She cried out, voice cracking.

His smirk fell a moment, as he reached out to cup her cheek, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb against the flesh in an extremely distracting manner. "What can I say Um," His breath teased her skin as his expression turned unnervingly serious. "I like..." He leaned forward, brushing the hair away once more as Alice held her breath, looking as though she was anticipating something, her name, a kiss... Wasn't that the way female minds worked? But he was not one to be so predictable. "Largeness." His lecherous grin returned full force, just as Alice's irate expression came to life. She really should have known better.

"It's unfortunate your ears aren't as large as the rest of you, or you might have noticed we have an audience."

Stayne's head immediately snapped to the side, seeing with dread, the sight of face, female, eying the pair intently. The person quickly hide back into the alcove. There was no need to guess who it was; the mere sight of the abnormally large ears were telling enough. He cursed.

Alice took the moment of distraction to kick his shin, much as she had Lowell those years back, effectively making him loosen his grip for her to push him off her completely. "Stay away from me!" And she ran, leaving an oblivious, stunned and frustrated Stayne behind.

S~s~S~s~S

Drusila walked, late for yet another of the Queen's tedious events. The hat fitting, something she was glad to miss all together. No hat could make such a monstrous head attractive. She probably wouldn't even choose one in the end. If the Hatter's own hat was any indication of his style, he was certainly lacking. And if the Queen did like them... Well she wouldn't say so at least. The Queen never showed open praise to artists or their works, even if she did like it. It would simply make them feel good about themselves, and she couldn't do that. She would probably remain dismissive and indifferent in her comments, until keeping one or two and sending the Hatter off- Or perhaps keep him around, since he was her newest 'admirer' along with that Um girl. Saint Um, the little innocent that had walked into her midst. Oh wouldn't it be fun to destroy her. Not that she'd any slight against the girl, other than the fact that she was the Queen's and court's newest favorite in such a short time, had gained attention from almost every male. She turned into a shortcut. It wouldn't do to be too late after all.

Not that the Queen would miss her presence. She like most of the courtiers was one of a many. Certainly, her Majesty would pretend to care, would smile and tell them all how much their loyalty- or rather their mindless fawning- meant to her. While most of the courtiers were content to merely survive, Drusila yearned for more: Respect. Only those in the Queen favor truly benefited. Better rooms, better service, protection against unwanted attention from the likes of less than deserving excuses of men- truly unwanted. Simply because she was a tad more amorous- certainly more so than the other prudes that resided in the castle- they felt they had the right, no the privilege to call her things like slag and slut, before after, or during they'd used her for their own satisfaction.

They were too stupid to understand how wrong they were. They underestimated her power, her knowledge. She recalled her mother's words: Trust no one, use everyone. And use everything you have to your benefit. They let her know things because they thought she was silent- and she was, unless it was to her advantage not to be. With mere words she could blackmail half the castle, well nearly half. There were exceptions, such as Stayne. Ilosovic Stayne. Her most recent obsession... Oh it was not so much that she loved him or anything. The thought was laughable. Though she did love certain parts of him. Gods, he was a gorgeous creature. Just the thought of how'd looked when she'd caught him with that daughter of one of the visiting lords last year... So dominating, so powerful, so horribly wicked... Well, it had made her have a whole new perspective on large. Since she simply couldn't stop thinking about him. And yet he'd refused her, despite her reputation. Something that simply did not stand well with her. Ever since she'd been trying to make him take notice of her. If not for his physical benefits, then at least the influence she might hold over him, to gain even some favor would make it all the more worth it. Just a better seat would be something. She'd acted and dressed seductively, at least in private, she'd tried to make him jealous by flirting with others of a similar manner, and still he remained indifferent to her, completely resistant to her charms.

Except until recently, when he'd been even more cruel, more distant to her. She rubbed at her arm absently remembering his rough treatment of her. Not that she minded rough, but it was not of a color that satisfied her, especially not of the only man worthy of her attention. He was a forbidden fruit she simply had to taste, to take control of and most importantly punish. She wanted revenge. No one refused her anything. And one was sure to benefit from another's failure. Though he was untouchable. He was Commander and head of the Queen's army, stealthy and absolutely cautious, he somehow knew more than anyone about the on goings within the castle, and most importantly had the ear of the Queen herself.

She paused in her musings as she heard voices, arguing, secretive, whispering voices. Always one for gossip, she stopped at the entrance into the shadowed corridor, gasping with delight and fury at what she saw. There, Stayne and Um. He had her pressed against the wall, much as he had her, only this time his stance different, pressing her in, but almost protectively, shutting out the rest of the world whilst they whispered about what not. A part of her sung with delight of the idea of scandal, whilst another part of her wanted to step in and rip that manipulative gigantic blond's hair out. Her blood boiled at the sight of Stayne as he caressed the girl's face, so weak, and vulnerable, yet forceful all at once. However, her anger quickly dissipated at Um's next words.

"Stay away from me!"

The Lady with Large Ears smirked at the sight of a rejected Stayne: stunned, angered, and that hint of pain in his single eye. As Alice ran, Drusila turned clicking her heels along the for as she trotted into the corridor that would lead her to the staircase to the throne room. The Queen might come to notice her yet.

S~s~S~s~S

Stayne stood once again in unreleased fury. He was getting quite tired of her games, and her running off for that matter. He was about to follow when the sound of ruffling cloth brought his attention back to the corner. He watched as The Lady with the Large Ears disappeared, on her way no doubt to tell the Queen. Cursing fate and annoying little girls in teapots, he chased after her.

S~s~S~s~S

Alice ran without halt until she had returned to the door before the Bandersnatch's lair. How dare he. She absentmindedly wiped at tears she hadn't realized she'd shed, staring blankly for a moment. She should have known. He was Stayne, crass, rude, debauch. _Of course he wouldn't say you. _He hated her, and she hated him. The whole he's her enemy thing was getting rather tiresome to repeat; she shouldn't have to in the first place. All he'd done. All they'd been through the past three days... Only three days. How could anything happen? That coupled with his horrid past and yet she'd still allowed herself to be so sentimental. It was ridiculous. She wouldn't allow herself to be distracted by a sudden rush of lust-induced sentiments, when deep down she knew he was in service foremost to himself and second most to the Queen. It was nothing but a game to him. But why did it seem the men she'd met in her life couldn't be attracted to the inner workings of her mind, rather than her family name or her body? Was there no such thing as Staring down at the eye in her hand, she remembered her mission: Get the sword, find and free the Hatter, travel to the White Queen's kingdom, go home.

McTwisp had gone off by then, perhaps looking for her, perhaps with the Queen. Either way, she was to do this alone. Taking a breathe she opened the unlocked doors, walking tentatively into the Bandersnatch's lair._ To muchness_. Praying to all above that you couldn't die in your dreams.

S~s~S~s~S

Iracbeth sat upon her throne, staring deeply into the half empty cup of wine at her side as she struggled not to look down at her lover. Her former lover. The one she'd given up all for, and there he sat at her feet, kneeling as he stared up at her in all his dark innocence. Inwardly and outwardly fuming, she could hardly trust herself to speak. Taking a breath, she was the first to break the silence.

"Is it true?" She hissed, lifting her eyes to glare heatedly at him.

"Majesty... There is no truth to these accusations. I have not betrayed you..."

"I will not tolerate lies! Tell me is it true?"

"Majesty I don't understand what it is you wish for me to say. I've simply..."

At that moment Iracbeth stood up, face beet red. "Tell me!" She pushed her arm, throwing the glass upon the ground simultaneously. Stayne watched as the cup smashed into pieces, red wine trailing upon the ground until where he sat. He lifted his face to meet hers, her eyes blazing as they bored into him, looking just as dangerous as the night she d killed the king- no, the night she'd ordered him to kill him. "Stand up!" She barked, waiting as Stayne did so before asking once more. "Were you with her?" She slapped him then, her nails cutting deep into his cheek.

Stayne stumbled back from the force, but tried again to reason. "Yes, Majesty. I was with her… But not how you think. It was not my fault. Um seduced me. She-" She slapped him again.

"Silence!" She raged, stomping her foot about as she cried out again. "How could you? All I've done for you, all my love, and you dare to betray me such-"

"No, Majesty," he dared to interrupt, taking her head between his palms. "I have not betrayed you. Not how you think… Um tricked me- she forced herself on me. I told her... I told her that my heart only belongs to you." He muttered, watching as she stilled at his words. It was the first time he'd admitted something of such a nature, and both he and Iracbeth knew it.

The Queen looked deeply into his eye, her own narrowing as she studied him. _He loves me? _Her expression turned hopeful one moment, before hardening once more. "Prove it."

"Majesty, I assure you. Um is nothing-"

Iracbeth smiled dangerously. "I don't care about Um. She can wait wherever she is- though she will indeed need to be punished. I want you to show me, just how much you_ love_ me." She elaborated, as though it were obvious. "Show me." She whispered, her intent finally clear.

Stayne paused a moment, before bowing his head, cheek still burning from her slap. "As you wish... My Queen."

They traveled into the royal bedchambers from the passage of the throne room. He shrugged of his cloak and began to lift off his shirt, when she stopped him with her command. "Slowly." She ordered, situating herself on the bed to watch.

It was meant to humble him, perhaps even humiliate him, he knew. But he complied, slowly removing his shirt, button by button, which he left to fall deftly onto the ground at his feet. He then worked towards removing his pants, inch by inch until the dark trousers were polling by his feet along with his heavy boots which he'd kicked off in the process. He turned to face her, bared completely for her viewing.

Iracbeth licked her lips, beckoning him closer. He sat upon the bed, crawling towards her in all his muscular glory. She reached out and ran her hands over his chest, muscled and scared from years of training. Smirking, she ordered him next to undress her.

Once he had divested her of her many layers, she pulled him down to her by his shoulders, kissing him thoroughly, punishingly, as she urged his body to lower further upon her. Stayne returned the kiss, their tongues intertwining whilst he complied with her unspoken commands and responses. Breaking away from the kiss, he began to trail his lips from her mouth, upon her jaw, to her neck and throat. He heard more than saw as her breath hitched, her eyes full upon him, her lips parted in wonder at the sensations.

He nipped gently at her skin, hissing with slight discomfort as her leg moved more steadily between her legs, trying to prompt him into action, so to speak. He understood quickly that there was to be no teasing tonight. This was to be solely for her pleasure.

Adjusting himself appropriately, he tried to think of Alice, how he would love to punish her for putting him in such a position, how he would take her and make her feel pain as she screamed his name and begged him for more. More fully prepared, he took that moment to thrust into Iracbeth, filling her. He began with slow thrusts that quickly grew as Iracbeth urged him on into a near painful speed, her nails digging into his shoulders, her legs wrapped around him. He tensed at the feel of her walls alerted him to her quickly reaching her peek.

As she came, she cried. "Stayne!" A moment's pause as they lay sweating, Stayne tense as Iracbeth stared into his eyes, more deeply and intimately than ever before. "I believe you Stayne." She whispered. With those same words, the depth of Stayne's sacrifice unnerved him, made him feel filthy, used, to know that for the cost of deception, he had paid with his dignity, while Alice would pay with her life.

S~s~S~s~S

Alice exited the Bandersnatch's lair, expression triumphant. She had not only succeeded in securing the sword from the vault, but also in healing her arm, thanks to the Bandersnatch who had aided her in gratitude and conscious. Sword in hand, as she looked back once more in thanks to the creature that lay docile in his cave. He looked back at her, white fur bathed in sunlight. She hesitated, tempted to try and free him as well, stopped as with a simple shake of his head he urged her on towards the castle. Smiling once more in thanks, she turned, running towards the stairs that would lead her to Tarrant.

S~s~S~s~S

Afterwards they lay on the bed, both clothed while sunlight filled the room in their wake. Stayne's read rested in Iracbeth's lap as she lovingly stroked his hair. "Now about Um..." She spoke, feeling him tense in her hands. "Not to worry Ilosovic. I do not hold you accountable for any of her trickery. But she must be punished for trying to take away what's mine..." She pulled her face up to stare at him. "I want you to arrest her for unlawful seduction. Can you do that for me Stayne?"

Before he could respond, the doors to the bedchamber were pushed open, and the forms of two Red Knights appeared. "Your Majesty." The first one bowed. "You have a visitor in the throne room. He has something to say to you. It's about Alice."

The Red Queen's eyes widened, oblivious to Stayne's own sudden tension, as his eyes widened as well, though not for the same reason whilst both stood still at the words. Iracbeth smiled to him. "Go, deal with Um. I shall handle this." She watched as he stood, kissing her hand before departing, at which she turned back to address the Red Knights, voice harsh once more. "Take me to him."

Everything was about to change.

S~s~S~s~S

As he was exiting the room, on his way to where the Red Knights dorm rooms were, Stayne caught Drusila, flirting heavily with Lord Percy. He interrupted the pair, just as Drusila was playing with his beared, telling him how much manly he looked for it. One look at Stayne's expression was all it took for Percy to excuse himself, effectively leaving the Lady with the Large Ears alone with an irate Stayne.

Drusila, put out by losing yet another possible chance for satisfaction, crossed her arms and stared at Stayne. "What? Oh, it's you." She smirked. "I see you survived. I heard you from the rooms, it seems you've convinced her of your innocence?" Her curious gleam quickly dissipated as Stayne pinned her against the wall, roughly and painfully. His face no longer kind.

"Have you any idea what you've done?" He hissed dangerously close to her face.

Drusila gulped, but stayed strong. "Nothing you wouldn't have done."

"You have ruined us!"

Drusila rolled her eyes. "Please. You've ruined yourself." At his look of ire she huffed. "What?"

"Revenge, is that what you wanted?" He asked tightening his grip painfully. "Am I all you wanted?"

The lady scoffed. "Please, I got my revenge when I saw Um reject you. Now you know what it feels to be on the other end. I once thought you were so strong, now all I see is weakness. The great and mighty Stayne likes someone. It's really too bad she will never return those sentiments, no matter how much you try."

He struggled and thought only to attack. "You selfish whore!" He snarled, not expecting as the slap she gave him in response as she pushed him away.

"This is survival Stayne, nothing more. There are no loyalties, other than to ourselves. I have done my part, and that's all that need be said." Now," she spoke, voice authoritative. "Should you think about calling me that name again, do not think I will not return it in kind." She scoffed. "Look in the mirror and then see just who is fit to judge who." She sniffed, turning her back on him as she headed towards her new rooms, hoping Percy would still be waiting.

Stayne stood, struck silent by her words and the truth they held. In a random fit of rage he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a mark upon the stone whilst he enjoyed the pain. Shaking himself into composure, he headed down towards the guard, unable to stop the guilt that flowed through his veins.

S~s~S~s~S

Bayard Hamer was a proud hound. He had served faithfully to the White Queen's guard, friends to many including the Hatter, Malyumkun, and the White Rabbit. He had always been loyal to those of the light, against the Bloody Red Queen, but on Horunvendush Day, that had changed. Friends and family had been slaughtered, friends made enemies, his wife and children kidnapped, and the White Queen it seemed had forgotten his loyalty, his sacrifice throughout this war as he continued assisting Alice according to her wishes, while his own were ignored. His family suffering as they remained trapped in the Red Queen's dungeons. He had had enough.

And so, while Alice was on her way to the Hatter's workroom away from the Bandersnatch's lair, sword in hand, Stayne following closely behind armed with Red Knights, and the fate of Underland resting on the success of one little girl, all remained oblivious as Bayard sat in the throne room of the Red Queen's castle, awaiting the arrival of the Queen. He was willing to make a deal with the devil, if only to ensure the only way possible the safe release of his family. He was tired of waiting. And so it was that he stood, inclining his head as Queen Iracbeth walked through the doors, asking him what he wanted. The news he revealed was one that would change the fate of all within the castle.

S~s~S~s~S

Alice walked into the Hatter's room, sword in hand. Mallymkun was in the process of trying to free him from his ankle restraints with her toothpick of a sword. She nearly scoffed at the attempt. The restraints would never be resealed at that rate.

"Stand back Mally." Alice ordered, raising the sword high as the rodent stepped back from Tarrant. "How's this for muchness?" Alice cried cheerfully, ready to smash the lock to piece.

"No. Don't! It mustn't be for anything but against the Jabber..." The Hatter's word were interrupted by the sound of the doors being opened, as two red Knights stood on either end, Stayne marching between the two, his finger pointed straight at her as he ordered her arrest.

"Arrest that girl for unlawful seduction!"

Alice glared. All this because she rejected him? Very well. She shifted her stance, prepared to fight.

"No, you mustn't stay. Go. Go now!" The Hatter shouted, grabbing two of the fabric rolls as he threw them toward the ever approaching Knights. Stayne however was not deterred, his fight not with Alice, but with the Hatter, as he continued in attempt to distract him, throwing a collection of things, hats, lamps, chairs, their scuffle making a mess of the already cluttered room, until finally they ended up locked in a sort of arms play, the hatter using all manner of objects to shield from Stayne's sharp blows, finally threatening his vision with the perfume in hand. Alice all the while shouted at them to stop, stance less steady as she struggled between running away and staying to fight, and still possibly take the Hatter with her.

Mallyumkun made the decision for her. "Run Alice!" She cried, covering her mouth in shame, not knowing Stayne already knew. The Hatter emphasized the message with a squirt to Stayne's eye, as he too shouted for her to run.

Alice didn't look back, taking the first stairwell she passed down, landing into unfamiliar grounds, where she was quickly surrounded by Red Knights. As she looked back towards the entrance to the castle, there stood Stayne, large and dominating, staring down at her with that same look as before, though this time his expression mirrored her own uneasiness. It was more distressing than ever. Over his left eye was his red eye patch, revealing his encounter with the Queen. Then there were the unexplainable nail marks on his right cheek. For some reason the sight made her even more distressed.

"Well Alice, we meet again." He approached, sword currently pointed away from her, face passive.

"Stayne." She hissed disdainfully, conscious of Red Knight's spades pointed directly at her. It was impossible to cover them all.

"Give me the sword Alice." Stayne stood before her, hand outstretched.

"No." Alice sneered, tightening her grip.

Stayne sighed, expecting this. "The Queen is waiting, so I'll make this quick. Give me the sword... And I'll help you leave." He whispered, lowly so that only she could hear.

Alice was taken aback at the words. Would he really let her go, just like that? Suddenly, Stayne's whole body stilled, as he seemed to be staring directly behind her.

Before she could ask what was wrong, a voice, on that caused chills down their spines, and terror in Alice's heart. "Hello Um." The Red Queen's voice, menacing and dangerous as ever called to her. Alice turned, sword lowering as she faced Iracbeth of Crims head on. "Stealing, why I must say that sort of behavior is not at all tolerated... Are none of my possessions safe from your unruly clutches? Tell me, what would you suggest as a proper punishment, Um? Or should I say... Alice." She hissed, and Bayard appeared from behind her skirts, ears and tail lowered as he looked up at Alice in all hopes of understanding. The message was clearly written on his face. He had betrayed them, again. The two Red Knights from before grabbed her by her arms, effectively trapping her movements. Stayne chose at that moment to grab the sword, effectively removing it from her grip. His fingers grazed hers briefly as their eyes met. Iracbeth interrupted the moment once more with her signature cry of:

"Off with her head!"

She'd been so close...

* * *

Okay, I know I made a lot of changes, and have slight worry over how well it might be received. Please tell me your thoughts. Rest assure it is not over yet! Err yeah... Why do I feel like a total Stalice traitor?

Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it (despite my half-hearted, armature attempt at smut, I just really didn't want to focus too much on it. It just felt so wrong on a personal level but on a plot level I think it worked very appropriately.). This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far, hence the extremely long wait. Sorry bout that my fellow readers, I want to know what happens to these two just as much as you do. Thank you so much again to everyone (that must be the 100th time I said it... x.x) for reading and following this story. Comments are loved so please comment and review! ^^


	11. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it.

So sorry for not updating. I know I promised updates, but real life got in the way again... I know it's not much of an excuse but that's what happened. Not to mention my muse kind of took early vacation (I know, good muses are so hard to find...) I really hope I didn't lose any of you fans and readers because of it. Either way, thank you as always to everyone who's followed and continues to follow this story. I'm grateful for the positive reviews and reinforcement of last chapter for those who responded, and for those who didn't well I'm only hoping you enjoyed it one way or another. You're support and encouragement is always appreciated. Now then, on with the story!

* * *

The Hatter sat in his cell on the cold stone bench that was to serve as his be, though he would not be getting any sleep tonight. Tomorrow he, Mallymkun, and Alice were to be executed at the stocks. His and Mallymkun were to be done swiftly and quietly, while Alice was to be the main event, there was even to be a feast and music afterwords. The thought made Tarrant sick with failure and fear. This was not how it was supposed to go at all.

"You know this isn't right Ilosovic."

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak, Tarrant." Stayne barked. "If you'll remember, this is not a social call. I'm here to remind you that-"

"Yes yes, I'm going to be executed, along with Mally and Alice. My head will be removed in the most grueling way possible. All hope of resistance is gone, the war will be lost, and the Blood Big Head's reign shall live on and I'll never Futterwacken again!" He snarled at the man. "The Red Queen shall win, and you will remain at her side as her consort. Are you proud of yourself?" He shook his head sadly and looked up to the Knave. "Do you know why a raven is like a writting desk?"

Stayne stared hard and long at the Hatter. "You're going to die tomorrow." He dead-panned.

As the cell door slammed shut, the Hatter could only whisper. "I know." Not even Time seemed willing to save him now. Not anymore. But knew his death would be worth it, if only Alice could somehow escape...

Alice sat, looking out of the tower window, watching the attendants of courts play hide and seek among the maze which from this height now showed itself to be in the form of the Queen's Big Red Head. It was unusual to see adults playing foolish, unmannerly, childrens' games, as she'd once heard Lady Asboth refer to them when Alice had been playing with one of her younger cousins at court. She'd taken it upon herself to inform Alice's mother of how she'd 'trained' Hamish to be above such frivolous activities and suggester she might do the same for Alice should she so please. Her mother had thankfully declined, though once they'd arrived home had made sure to suggest perhaps being less expressive in front of company. She couldn't imagine marrying into such a bigoted family.

Sighing she turned her sights to the animals that were grazing and marching astutely as throughout the fields as though in a circus, and there encompassing the it all was the beautiful garden, so ripe with red roses and while still as lovely as before she couldn't help but associate the red with blood, mirroring the Queen's own nature. Though sweet and welcoming one moment, she soon revealed her thorns, keeping her prey prisoner as through the vines. She shuddered at the image and turned her observations instead to a part of the kingdom she hadn't noticed before. A field not too far away, where the Red Knights that were training, supervised by Stayne who looked dark and dangerous as ever, his whole body and mind focused solely on the battle formations they were having a hand in. And while the part of her brain that was strategic thought to note the techniques, perhaps send a message to one of their allies to give the Queen, for when Frabjous Day came, another part of her couldn't help but instead be glued to Stayne, couldn't help but notice his shirt and gloves were off, his whole torso glistening with sweat and he practiced, more at ease then she'd ever seen him before with his men. Come to think of it, he'd always seen him at ease with them. The respected him, perhaps part of it was fear, but a larger portion was genuine. The way he addressed him, the way they responded . She thought she'd even seen him laugh, though the thought seemed ridiculous. It was a wonder at how much of his form was hidden behind those robes. His entire appearance was a mask. From the red eye patch he would wear in court, to the heavy robes that hide his more than ample form... Her inner description made her sober, and the blush that lined her cheeks pale as she thought of how she'd mirrored Stayne's own thoughts from his approach in the hallway. Still filling slighted from his approach she finally turned her observations to contemplate what she'd learned from the maidservant who had so kindly come to bring her supper, only to just as suddenly have thrown it onto the bedside table, making half the wine spill and the lamb roast to roll onto the ground. Apparently this was yet another faithful follower of the Queen.

The woman had shouted in an almost jeering voice that she was to be hanged by morning, along with her friends the Hatter and Mallymkun. Then in a less than accommodating voice, she'd added that the Queen had thought she might appreciate a good meal. She then turned and left, slamming the door upon her departure.

Alice chanced a forlorn look at the fallen food. It was only fitting she supposed for the day she'd had, that it would end thus. In a dank and dreary tower cell, where the floor was grey, the stone walls faded, and the simply furniture. She was surprised she wasn't the dungeons, though she supposed the Queen had her reasons. Just then a rat came in of all things, from a hole she might not have noticed otherwise. It made her remember Mallymkun, who despite her disposition, would have been a much more welcome sight. The rodent began to bite into the meat. While the sight repulsed her, and the salad still remained, she couldn't find it in herself to eat despite the reminder of how long it'd been since she herself had eaten: supper the night before

A hiss sounded from behind. She turned, grabbing her dinner knife in defense- not that it would do much good- only to find no one there. Hearing things, wonderful. Shaking her head she started to walk back towards the window, only to slow her pace as something at the bottom of the curtain caught her eye. Curious, she knelt down, lifting the red velvet to find a letter.

She picked up the parchment and checking the room once more, opened it.

_Look under the pillow._

Curious, she placed the knife atop the windowsill and turned to the bed, reaching out under the pillow, only to feel something hard and thick like leather. Pulling out her hand, there sat a book. Turning it over, she found neither title or author. Curious... She opened the front in attempts to discover the identity and gasped in surprise. It was the book from Stayne's room that she'd been so stilled by. A book about the Jabberwocky. She glanced upwards and around the room, half-expecting someone to be watching, or at least listening, though she saw no one. Hesitantly she flipped through the first few pages, eyes filled with wonder as she passed through the titles and brief yet informed writings, from the history of Jabberwockys, how the species came to be slaughtered for the destruction and havoc they caused among villages, humans, and creatures alike, how finally they were all thought extinct until... She shut the book, throwing it upon the mattress once more as she stood to pace.

The book had to have been from Stayne. But why? Why would he send her this? A book on the creature she was supposedly destined to destroy. The success of which seemed ever fading with each other that passed, since her sentence. What good could it do now? Give her strategy, knowledge for slaying a creature that she had no desire to slay. Was it meant to help her? Or simply taunt her failure... Because while she didn't want to slay anything- let alone something that from what she'd read was larger then five town houses put together- Frabjous Day would come and with it, the White Queen's champion would need to rise against it, if Underland had any chance. If she and the Hatter failed to return the Vorpal sword... All hope would be lost.

Just then the door opened. Alice quickly shuffled the book and note back under the pillow, and stood. In entered the White Rabbit, with two serving women- the first one being the one who had brought her meal from before, and the second of which was slightly rotund than the first- trailing behind him along with four monkeys who struggled as they carried a bathtub into the middle of the room before just as quickly departing. She noted as the Rabbit shuffled uncomfortably whilst he opened up the scroll in his hand and began to read.

"The Queen has summoned you to court. You are to bath and change into the following gown." One of the serving women threw a gown upon the bed. "And be escorted downstairs in when you're finished." For once he had not stuttered, but Alice saw how his fur shook as he closed the scroll. He was just as frightened as her. Alice smiled and mouthed, 'thank you' to him, watching as he then hopped away, slightly less shaken..

The monkeys returned with buckets of hot water which they consecutively used to fill the small tub, panting slightly as they too left. Alice felt a tinge of guilt for the struggle, now sympathetic to the struggles of doing large tasks in small bodies which were not always by choice.

The first serving woman barked at her to disrobe, the other urging her from behind when she'd been 'too slow', nearly ripping the fabric as she'd forcibly removed it. She was then urged into the tub, nearly but not quite pushed in, at which Alice insisted they give her some privacy to wash herself. They'd relented, but remained in place, staying blankly at the wall as they gossiped and chattered amongst themselves whilst a thoroughly Alice bathed. After which the rotund serving woman returned with a towel, roughly wrapping Alice form as she dried her. Her companion meanwhile grabbed the robe and together they began to dress an overall irritated Alice.

Mother had been very liberal about her and Margaret's morning routine, not that she would ever admit it. Alice hadn't been assisted in bathing and dressing herself in quite some time, hence her mother's occasional fury when Alice chose to be a little less severe in her attire. Nonetheless, the feel as the two serving women pulled and plucked at the strings of the corset, buttoning the buttons of the gown, and straightening out the wrinkles in her gown quite plainly made her feel like a child. She hated it and was quite grateful when they'd pulled away, turning her to be pushed into a waiting chair, facing the mirror to look at herself. One serving woman began to apply blush and lipstick, while the other began to comb through her wild hair.

It was the most extravagant gown she'd ever seen, and also the most elaborate. It was overly so, in a pattern of black, white, and red, befitting an opera or a show, with makeup and hair to match. Complimentary to her other outfits, it still revealed her shoulders, though whole of the bodice was pressingly tight. She imagined it was as uncomfortable to walk in as it was it to wear. Like a doll, she meant to look pretty though she had no choice in the matter. That was the Queen's pleasure and within her power to decide. She supposed that was the point.

Red and black studded heels that made her taller than she already was were placed next and she was pulled up, the chair removed as she gazed at her reflection blankly. She didn't feel at all like herself. "Come." Snapped the first serving woman once more, as she led her out of the room, while the other moved to clean up after her untouched meal, including the knife she'd left at the windowsill. _Rats..._

Alice was lead along unfamiliar and familiar corridors, proceeded by the serving woman and the Red Guards who flanked her sides. She held onto the railings and walls for support until the familiar doors of the courtroom appeared. The awaiting Red Guard's opened the doors, and she couldn't help but think back to her dream as the hall revealed the Queen, sitting upon her throne, a knowing smirk on her face at the sight of Alice. She was being fed to the wolves, and Stayne was part of the pack, standing at the Red Queen's side, barely giving Alice a glance.

Alice slowly began to walk towards the throne. Supper had ended and all the courtier's were lined along the path. She succeeded in ignoring their attentive stares, instead gazing at the transformed throne room with newly polished floors and extra drapery that gave it the air of a grand hall with mirrors to boot. She managed to walk straight for the most part, only to be pushed forward when the serving girl found her too slow once more- or simply out of spite- making her fall off step. She expected to fall, as was most likely the faithful servant's intention, when strong arms caught her mere inches from the floor. She looked up to her savior to find Stayne's cool eye looking deeply at her own, not having noticed him jump from the Queen's side to catch her. Pulling her up to a stance, he left her at the bottom of the steps to the throne, turning back from her it appeared completely, though Alice couldn't help but notice now the awkward walk in his step as he returned to the Queen's side. As she turned to face the Queen, she also noted from the corner of her eyes that his eye never left her face. It made her blush.

Iracbeth watched the interaction through narrowed eyes, suspicion and question shining in them. Stayne quickly muttered something in her ear, something that caused her to smile weakly. She trusted Stayne now. Noting how the rest of court was equally attentive to her reaction- or rather lack of reaction thus far, the Iracbeth straightened and barked. "Hilga! You should know better then to throw my playthings around. Go and make yourself useful in the kitchens." The maidservant's eyes widened as she nodded and gave a quick curtsy before rushing from the scene.

Once she had left, the Queen turned to finally address Alice. "Alice. How lovely of you to join us." She said through tight lips. "Have a drink." She snapped her fingers and a glass of wine was thrust into the blond's hand. "Drink!" She snapped and Alice did so, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. The Queen continued. "And how lovely you look... Does she not look lovely?" She addressed her yes-men, who all quickly murmured words of praise and agreement. "So lovely a gown should not go to waste... I have called you here to join us in a dance."

Alice's eyes widened. "Dance?"

Iracbeth smiled cruelly. "It would please me greatly." She said as more of a threat than anything else. "This is a kindness, and you did promise to repay my services to you in kind." Not giving her a chance to respond, the Queen clapped and cried. "Music!"

Blaring dance music resonated throughout the room. Before Alice could pinpoint its origin, the glass of wine was taken away, and she was pulled into a dance by one of the Lords. Some couples joined along beside her though the majority of attendants remained spectators as tempos changed and Alice was twirled and spun about by her partners which changed as the music played on. The tempo and passion of the movements was something she was unaccustomed to when compared to the dances of court. It felt more like the dances murmured home, country fairs and folk dances, which although fun, in here made her feel dizzy and distressed. The tight clothing had become suffocating, and the corset and stockings made it hard for her to breath. The changes in partners and tempos made her feel ill, the wine clouding her balance along with her varying partners changes in height which made her all the more unsteady. All the while the courts laughter and the Queen's claps accompanying the music made her feel simply humiliated.

Just as she was turned into another partner, she found herself pulled instead into familiar arms, as Stayne caught her, his black robes seeming to encase her body as she lay panting heavily against him. "The Queen." She murmured in warning.

"Quiet." Stayne hissed, his grip tightening on her arms, the leather digging into her skin. Another wine glass was brought forward for her to drink. Stayne tilted her face enough to put the cup to her lips, which she downed eagerly from thirst. Pulling back she closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against his shoulder, simply waiting for the wold to stop spinning. The music had thankfully stopped for the moment.

"One more dance." Murmured Iracbeth irritably. "It wouldn't do to waste our toy too quickly now would it?" She said speculatively to the court, which broke out into a murmur of no's and agreements. "Music!"

A steady, resounding tempo filled the courtroom, one Alice was much more familiar with. Alice blinked. "The Queen..."

"Humor her. Stayne hissed viciously into her ear, grabbing her by her skirts as he lifted her into the air, spinning her about before pulling her back onto the ground, changing positions as he pulled her too and away from him, releasing her as they circled one another. By now Alice had recovered her wits and was thankful for the familiar tune. After moments, some of the spectator began to join in, making Alice feel more comfortable to speak. She remained wary of the Red Queen who remained on her throne, watching ever so closely.

"Why is she doing this?" Alice whispered lowly so that only Stayne could hear.

"This is a celebration." He said evenly, placing a hand on her back and taking her hand in another as he trotted them about the room. "You're tonight's entertainment."

"Celebrating what?" Alice hissed.

"You're capture of course." They changed direction.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time... My fault for trusting snakes." She winced when his fingers grasped at her waist, pulling her up into the air once more before roughly jolting her to his side on the ground, ignoring her gasp of pain at the impact. He spun her so that his own angry eye was staring deep into her blue ones.

"Snakes know how to hold their tongue, unlike dogs." He whispered viciously.

"I don't blame Bayard for what he did. He did it for his family. He wouldn't have had to go to such lengths if you'd simply given them up in the first place like you'd promised." Alice accused.

"Yes well I hadn't realized when he'd been so successful in finding a human girl, that it would be just the girl we were looking for." He said the words without remorse.

Alice scoffed. "You must be so proud. Taking advantage of a poor dog by keeping his family prisoner. The White Queen would never have done that to-"

The sudden burst of dark laughter erupted from Stayne, startling Alice even more so as he sudden pulled her even more painfully close to himself, his fingers digging into her waist, her own hands positioned upon her shoulders, her eyes glued to his face as she forgot about the rest of the court and wished desperately to escape.

Stayne halted a moment, his expression dark. "The White Queen." He bit out. "Depended on our keeping his family just as much as we did." He chuckled, its sound chilling. "Perhaps even more so. That filthy mongrel would have served either party willingly, so long as one of them returned his precious litter. Since Bayard's dismissal from our service,_ Queen _Mariana, under Underland law could have very easily exchanged the pups as prisoners of war for one of the many equally worthless subjects her own kingdom have captured and kept from ours. But no, she chose not to. You know why?" He leaned in closer to whisper into her ear. "Because it didn't suit her needs. It would have lost her a slave who might otherwise be used to manipulated for her own selfish means... To find you." He paused for effect. "I'm sure your precious Hatter never told you that, did he? Though I suppose it's not very well discussed to begin with. Tell me, what do you think of your precious White Queen now?"

Alice startled at the news. The White Queen could have freed Bayard's family from the Red Queen's dungeons, where they were met with constant threats to their lives, possible torture, and who knew what else, but she chosen not to... And meanwhile Bayard suffered heavily simply in trying to find someone who was willing to help him. Everyone had ignored his pleas. Stayne- obviously, though that came as no surprise. The White Queen as she now come to understand. Even Mallymkun, McTwisp, and most importantly herself. All this time she and everyone else who was an ally had discussed her own escape, along with the Hatter's which seemed ever futile, but never once had she given thought to Bayard, who's desperation she'd known since the beginning of this adventure. And while she understood why the Red Queen would not care to trade lives when her own current company of subjects was expendable, she couldn't imagine the kind ruler, the one working for the light, the White Queen, willing to sacrifice and put at risk those especially innocent and devote to her. The Red Queen would have had no quarrel releasing a family of mongrels, as Stayne had so delicately put it. Then again, there was never a certainty with the Queen. Stayne could be lying after all, but it was true... It could have prevented so much pain and devastation, including hers.

The revelation made her confused and sick in the struggle to not think badly of the Monarch she was to help succeed, should she escape.

"You're cruel," Alice snapped.

"I'm honest," drawled the Knave. "I don't pretend to have virtue where I have none."

"Won't the Queen get angry that you're dancing with me?" Alice bit out, not caring for the triumph in his expression at the doubt he'd successfully placed in her own. A hint of remorse also shined, though it was very faint.

"She granted all the courtier's a chance with you. I thought I'd be kind save the best for last." He purred, the implication making her wince with disgust.

"I'm honored," she said with unhidden sarcasm.

Stayne glared. "There were other alternatives suggested, but I think she wished for you to remain untouched, if you gather my meaning."

Alice did, and it made her stomach churn at the thought."What does she want from me?" She bit, this time without heat.

Stayne shrugged as he pulled into the dance once more, placing a hand on her back and taking her other hand in his. "What does the Queen ever want?"

Money. Power. Possessions. Devotion. No, she had enough of that already. What she'd learned since in the Red Queen's Kingdom, was that everything was a deception. Alice had deceive Stayne. Stayne had deceived Alice. Both Alice and Stayne had deceived the Queen. There was nothing without cause, no cause without action, and no action without consequence. Whether the cause be pride, anger, hate, or prejudice, the action be love, romance, betrayal or lust, the consequence would always be the same, death. But for what reason did the Queen kill for? The same reason she had killed her husband, then her friend. Each time someone had deceived her, humiliated her one way or another. This time it had been Alice, who'd she'd let into her home as a friend, her newest favorite, and she'd ended up being a lamb among wolves, an impostor who was trying to unravel all her traps. A sacrifice had to be made. And the Queen's only response was:

"Revenge." Alice whispered.

Stayne said nothing, though the fingers at her back clenched tellingly, and Alice wondered when he had removed his gloves, which now hung at his belt.

"You're arm is healed." He noted, releasing her hand to run his fingers down the smooth flesh, noting the way she shuddered at his touch. Alice blushed despite herself, causing him to smirk.

"Yes well, the Bandersnatch was rather helpful."

Stayne's eyebrow furrowed. "The Bandersnatch?"

"I had to get the sword somehow," explained Alice.

He pushed his hand down her back and used his other hand to turn her face to his whilst the Queen was distracted with the White Rabbit. "How?"

Alice startled at the intensity in his gaze. "I... I gave him his eye back." Just then one of the couples spun into her and she was pushed onto the ground, falling atop Stayne who was dragged down with her. The music stopped as Iracbeth stood from the throne, clapping thrice before crying out. "That's enough dancing for tonight. We have an early morning after all..." Stayne had by now straightened himself and was helping Alice from the floor. "Hilga." She snapped her fingers and the maidservant appeared. "Take the prisoner back to her cell. You will be relieved afterwords. Everyone else is dismissed!" She cried, her voice becoming irritating once more.

Stayne bowed quite suddenly, as was etiquette and Alice curtsied hesitantly, giving him her hand which he took in his and feigned kissing. As their fingers brushed, he slipped something into her palms, which she clutched tightly as Hilga waltzed her out of the room, and Stayne returned to Iracbeth's side. Once she was back in her cell, changed back into her regular clothes, and maidservant's and bathtub gone, she'd held herself to the door, listening until there was absolute silence before opening her hand. Inside was a note. The message caused her heart to race and her breath to hitch.

_Wait for me tonight._

_-I_

S~s~S~s~S

Stayne awaited until well into nightfall to go to Alice's rooms. The castle had long since retired, but the Queen had insisted upon his presence until she fell asleep. The Queen had been suffering from insomnia as of late and thus required additional comforts before she would sleep passably easy. He'd left her clutching at her crown like a teddy bear. She would not rest east until Alice was dead and Stayne wouldn't rest until he knew she wasn't.

S~s~S~s~S

Alice was startled awake from the sound of a hiss. She stood up quickly, wincing as her head hit against the top of the windowsill. Tall definitely had its disadvantages, as did falling asleep so close to the window. She groaned and reached back to rub the crick in her neck, only to tense at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. She kicked back with all her strength, ready to defend herself when she heard a thump. She turned to find a wincing Stayne. Oh...

"Sorry." She muttered pathetically. "Are you alright?" She reached down to check his knee.

Stayne held her back with his hands no her shoulders, not pushing her away, but not letting her get any closer. He took a steadying breath before speaking. "You're not so little anymore are you." He said the question accusingly.

She looked at him strangely a moment before answering. "No, I suppose not..."

He let her go. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Alice frowned. "In the teapot." She didn't she would ever forget that day.

"No. The courtroom." He said plainly.

Alice sighed in exasperation. "If that is another one of those 'memories' I have from when I was supposedly here before, then no, I don't recall it. It never happened. I've never been here before. None of this is real. I know that. I'll probably wake up just as the axe is coming down on my-" She was silenced by his hand covering her mouth.

"Don't." He hissed, removing his hand. "Say it."

"What supposedly happened in this courtroom?" Alice leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms as she watched Ilosovic begin to pace.

He paused in his step. "You saved my life."

Alice's head snapped to him. "What?"

"Not in the literal sense of the word. I was on trial, for a frivolous matter... Stealing tarts."

Alice laughed and began to sing. "_As in 'the Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts, all on a summer day. The Knave of Hearts, he stole those tarts, And took them quite a...way_...'" She quieted the song at the look he gave her. Apparently it hadn't been the first time he'd heard it.

"Such a tiny little thing... You acted as a voice of reason among the insanity." He shook his head. "It was a setup you see. There was no true crime. You pointed it out actually. I hadn't stolen any tarts." He hated tarts. "But there was a letter..."

"A letter?" Alice asked.

"From me, to Iracbeth. It was innocuous in nature, and I never did sign my name but nonetheless the White Rabbit found it and showed it to the King."

Alice's wheels turned. "He knew about the affair."

Stayne nodded. "Or at least suspected one. Though it didn't truly begin until shortly after. He never said anything eitherway. Being a gentle man, I think he wanted to give her a chance to prove him otherwise. He set me up, had one of his poets write a much more revealing letter, accused me, and then forced her to put me on trial." He smiled bitterly at the memory. "I think he really wanted me dead. And she would have let him kill me too."

Alice frowned. "She would have let you die?"

Stayned shrugged, unfazed. "I would have in her position. But right after that you left, and the courtroom was simply in shambles, and I quite think they all forgot about by the end. That or he simply wanted to please her. The fool... He loved her to death, literally. And yet he somehow managed to let her believe the opposite. Not that my interference didn't help, but she simply made it too easy with her jealousy. That or she was simply too blind to see the truth."

Alice frowned and reached out to touch his right cheek, where three new scars appeared, looking suspiciously like nail marks. "Did she give you these?" At his nod, she added. "Why?"

"Drusilla told her about the hallway incident."

"And this." Alice asked, taking one of his right hand in hers and slowly removing the glove to reveal the bruise beneath. She remembered something unusual about his hands on the dance floor, though she hadn't thought to check until now.

"I got angry," Stayne said plainly. When he didn't elaborate, she released his hand.

Alice shook her head. "Why are you telling me all this?" She watched as he replaced the glove.

He stared at her blankly. "So that you'll know I'm not a good man. I've killed, tortured, lied, blackmailed and cheated to get where I am, where I want to me. I have no quarrel about using others to attain these means. I don't care for their feelings or well being. I don't feel remorse for any of it." He began his approach. "I am what I am, and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"I already know your dangerous." Alice reminded him, stumbling back as he got closer.

"I don't think you do." He said regretfully, running his fingers roughly through her hair as he reached her, effectively trapping her against the wall with his form. The contact made her pulse race. "I've kidnapped you, kept you prisoner, hurt your little friends, threatened you constantly, lied to you, betrayed you to the Queen. And even now in this room you're at my mercy..." He breathed upon her face, the words sending shivers down her spine "And now... I'm going to set you free." He released her hair, reaching down to clutch her hand between his two, passing something into her hand. Something big. Something heavy. Something hard. The Vorpal sword. "There's a rope attached to the windowsill. You can climb down it."

"Why?" Alice asked breathlessly, gripping the metal beneath her palms.

"The Hatter." He said plainly. "He and I finally agreed upon something."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"That the Red Queen cannot be allowed to win."

Alice frowned. "Don't you love her?"

"I don't love." Stayne dead panned, watching her reaction. She seemed unsurprised by the news, though disappointment was evident from her expression. Good.

Alice looked away to the window, glancing downwards at the rope that reached the ground below.

"Go." Stayne urged. "You'll need to hurry before they come to check on you."

Alice looked up at him, swallowing slightly at the thought of what she was about to do. "Ilosovic, I just... Thank you." And reached out with her free hand to press to his scarred cheek, leaning up to place a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. She began to pull away when he responded. His eye softened and he returned the kiss just as gently, as though testing the waters. It was really quite innocent in nature, just an exploration into uncharted waters. Alice felt him trembling as she placed her hands upon his shoulders, letting the sword fall onto the ground, as though scared. It was rather silly really. The kiss had only begun to build when she stopped, pushing him away with her hand."Wait." She gasped, panting as she tried to catch her breath. This was not the place, nor the time for this. She had to go to Mamoreal. And most importantly, how could she have forgotten about her friends? Her still captive friends. "What about the Hatter?"

At these words Stayne's eye, which had softened turned undeniably cold as he threw her off him, his jaw jutting out, and she could have sworn she saw him begin to shake. His voice turned equally cold as he addressed her. "I can't save the both of you, Alice. In every war there is sacrifice, and his will be tomorrow. Even you with all your naive denial will have to make choices." He snapped, turning his back to her. "Go, before I sound the alarm." He threatened.

Alice frowned. "Stayne, I'm sorry..."

"Just go!" He barked seethingly. "_Go_!"

Alice shakily grabbed the sword, mounting atop the windowsill as held the sword in one hand and used the other to grab the end of the rope. She took one step down, looking back up to Stayne. "I'll tell the White Queen what you've done. I'm sure she'll forgive you of your crimes, should the Red Queen Fall..."

"You should not interfere in matters that do not concern you, Alice." He said name the same so icily, that it felt more like an insult than anything. "My soul is already lost. If I am to gain salvation, it will be at my hand alone. Is that understood?" At her reluctant nod he said, "Good," before bringing down his sword upon the rope, cutting it and letting her fall freely to the ground.

Alice screamed, holding on tightly to the now useless rope as she fell dangerously fast. She closed her eyes, sure she was going to die when she fell atop something large and soft and... Moving. Opening her eyes, she saw it was the Bandersnatch and thanked heavens above as she rested her head atop the creature's fur, sword safely in hand. As they were passing the gate, Bayard appeared, head hung as he looked at her tentatively. "Bayard." Alice greeted gratefully to the loyal hound. "To Marmoreal!"

Throughout the castle cries of, "The prisoner is escaping!", "Sound the alarm!", and "Seize her!" were being shouted. Dozens of Red Knight's began to clatter out of the castle, but they were too late. Among them was Stayne who at the gate simply watched as Alice and the Bandersnatch gained momentum and distance towards the White Queen's kingdom.

Stayne turned back to the entrance of the kingdom, ready to accept whatever punishment Iracbeth chose to inflict.

"Your Majesty," he announced as he reached the throne. "Alice has escaped."

* * *

Okay, phew. Another long, exhausting chapter. Feedback is loved, so please comment and review. ^^


	12. Chapter XII

Disclaimer: Tis not mine, not in any way, shape, form, or size… Oh the tragedy.

Dun dun dun dun… Behold! The first, ever, beta'd chapter of Deception, the wonderful, the marvelous, MinouZar! who was a wonderful help in clearing up the ramble and nonetheless. Thank you ever so kindly. ^^

And thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alterted this story. You guys rule! Thank you. ^^ Now only the story.

* * *

Alice struggled to stay awake during the journey. She would have been able to sleep if it wasn't for the worry that continued to eat her inside. Deeper and deeper she seemed to be falling into a dangerous game she wasn't quite sure she wanted to play anymore. What had begun as a simple dream has slowly turned into a nightmare, something that merely oozed foreboding and fear. She'd go back home and marry Hamish if it meant not having to deal with the consequences of tomorrow.

Arriving at Marmoreal, Alice couldn't help but notice now bright it looked. Bright, and shimmering, even more so with the moonlight; it made the entire castle eerily beautiful. At first the White Knights were startled at the sight of the Bandersnatch, but with Alice's assurance the beast calmed enough to be allowed out into one of the fields. Bayard was reluctant to enter the castle, even though the Queen had apparently given asylum to the rest of his family. The hound still felt guilt over what he'd done. Alice stayed with him while one of the knights went to inform the Queen of her arrival. The girl knelt down to rub the old dog's ears comfortingly, telling him none of it was his fault and that he'd done well. The hound looked a little cheerier by the time the knight returned and told her the Queen was expecting her.

The halls of the castle were empty when she entered. There were no attendants, and no animals, just cheerful paintings and tapestries adorning the walls. As the doors of the throne room opened, Alice was presented with the sight of the White Queen. She stood small, yet strong, in a white summer dress with long, white curly hair, a smile on her face, and wide open arms to greet her. Alice instantly felt at ease as she approached, carrying the Vorpal sword stretched out over her palms.

"Welcome to Marmoreal," the Queen greeted, her smile brightening. The sincerity and gentleness of it was so comforting that Alice found herself eagerly returning her smile in response.

"I believe this belongs to you, Your Majesty." She gave the smallest of curtsies as the Queen's eyes fell upon the sword, taking it from Alice's hands and stroking it gently.

"Welcome home, old friend," she whispered softly to the blade, turning on her heels to place the sword upon the armor standing near the throne. "The armor is complete, and now all we need is a champion." She looked expectantly at Alice, who instantly frowned, unsure as to how the Queen would react to her refusal.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty—"

The Queen, as if sensing her intent, interrupted. "Please, no formalities are needed. Let us be friends." She smiled shakily. "How old did you say you were?"

"Nineteen, Your Majesty."

"Please, dear child, call me Mirana. Nineteen, you say…has it truly been that long? My, you Abovelanders do grow rather tall…"

"Oh no, I had a bit too much _upelkuchen_," Alice admitted.

"Ah, that's easily fixed. Right this way."

Mirana lead her into a room that instantly illuminated upon the Queen's arrival. It was a right mess of things and looked as though it had yet to be cleaned. Inside, cauldrons stood simmering. Alice watched as Mariana stood behind one and began to place a variety of questionable items inside. Alice sat upon one of the stools, watching until the Queen began to speak in a conversational tone.

"How did my sister seem to you?"

"Perfectly horrid," Alice replied, thinking honesty would be best. "You can't imagine the kind of things that go on in that place." Alice looked pointedly at Mirana, thinking back to what Stayne had told her about Bayard's family. "The beheadings, the torture, the imprisonments…you can't imagine what it's like."

The Queen looked up at that. "Oh, yes I can. However, once a champion is found, he, or she," she added pointedly, "will inspire others to rise against her. Her reign will end, and the suffering along with it. Until then, all we can do is pray." She asked, then, "What of the Hatter?"

"He's to be beheaded tomorrow, along with Mallymkun," Alice answered, sadness washing over her at the thought, "for hiding me."

Mirana said nothing for a while, only breaking the silence as she spat into the cauldron. "That should do it, now taste." She held the spoon out to Alice, who took a sip and swallowed, feeling the familiar sensation of shrinking. She found herself clutching her gown at the front, gratefulness enveloping her as she was reduced to her rightful size. _At last…_

"Thank you," Alice spoke with all honesty. She would have hugged her if she could.

The Queen smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "You must be tired. I'll take you to your room so you can change and sleep. Follow me." She turned and led Alice down the deserted corridors through the castle, speaking along the way. "I would have had one of the attendants escort you, but they've all retired for the evening I'm afraid."

"That's quite alright," Alice said. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I know it must have been a bit of a surprise."

"Oh no, child," Mirana corrected, "we've been expecting your arrival for quite some time." She suddenly stopped before a large door. "This will be your room for your stay. Should you need anything, just call. Sleep tight." She awkwardly patted Alice on the head, giving one last airy twirl before walking away.

Taking a breath, Alice moved to open the doors. It surprised her when they opened automatically as soon as she touched the wood, revealing a gloriously elegant room, all in white and blue. There was a fluffy feather bed, mirrors, a dresser, a closet, and an open balcony. Atop the bed there sat silk blue pajamas, which she quickly changed into. She then slipped under the covers and tucked herself in, pushing away all thoughts of worry as she settled into the first, long-awaited restful sleep since she'd arrived in Underland.

S~s~S~s~S

The White Queen left Alice at the door to her bedroom, watching her entrance into the room from the end of the corridor before taking her leave and heading to the study. She daintily waltzed into the room, fluttering her fan as she sat herself upon the tall white chair behind the desk. She cleared her throat a moment before addressing the awaiting guard at the opposite door. "Bring him in," she commanded. The Knight bowed and turned the handle, opening the door to reveal Bayard Hamer, who quickly scampered into the room.

"Leave us," she said to the guard with a smile. He bowed once more as he marched out of the room. The door closed gently behind him, leaving both the hound and the Queen alone.

"My lady." Bayard began to bow, but was halted by the noise when Mirana slammed her fan upon the desk.

"I thought I told you to bring him back with you," she said accusingly, the tone one only a few had the misfortune of hearing.

"I could not Your Majesty, he was too well-guarded," he pleaded.

"Or did you simply lose your way again?"

The hound's ears fell at that. "No, Majesty. Since Alice was discovered, security's been on high alert throughout the castle. The dungeons have been especially marked."

"And just whose fault is that?" She hissed.

Few had the displeasure of seeing this hidden side of the Queen. Few thought her capable of frustration or anger. Many thought she was above all that, and saw only the kindness, but the unlucky few, like Bayard, knew all too well that Iracebeth was not the only royal with a temper.

"Mine, Majesty…"

"Indeed." She clicked her nails upon the desk in thought. "It's alright, Bayard, the cat's out of the bag either way." She suddenly smiled and with it her whole demeanor changed. "I don't blame you, old friend. You've served us well, especially now with Alice. I thank you. Go, spend time with your family. Frabjous Day is upon us. We must be prepared for anything…don't worry, we'll get through this."

Taking that as his dismissal, the faithful hound with his tail and ears tilted slightly higher, took his leave.

"It just goes to show you should never send a dog to do a cat's work. Though I do so wish you wouldn't use my species in figures of speech," a deep voice sounded from behind.

"He has his uses…" She commented dully. "Chess," Mirana startled, turning in her chair to face the feline. "How good it is to see you."

"Now, now then, don't beat around the tree. You summoned me here for a reason. How might I be of service?"

"It's Tarrant," the White Queen replied tersely. "He needs our help."

S~s~S~s~S

"Alice," a voice whispered into her dreams. "Alice…" This time the voice was louder. "Stupid girl. Wake up." It was this that told her it was most definitely not a dream. Alice sat up from the bed, looking around groggily. "Over here, you silly girl." The voice huffed suddenly. "Stand up." Alice did so. "Walk over to the balcony. That's it. There you have it…and look up." She did so.

Alice blinked. "Absolem? Is that you?" The blonde gazed curiously at the blue caterpillar sitting upon the leaf of a nearby tree branch, a hookah in its mouth. As Alice closed the distance between them, the caterpillar chose to blow the smoke from his pipe, effectively knocking it into the blonde's face. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face in attempt to dispel the smoke. "I thought we'd discussed this…"

"Of course it's me, you dim-witted girl. For a moment there I feared you'd perhaps forgotten your own name. I would hope your memory had not been scrambled by your most recent fall."

"I simply didn't recognize you. You're so much smaller than before." Perhaps it had been the _pishalver_, or simply the height at which he'd sat when they'd first met, but he'd appeared enormous, towering above all. "And how would you know about that?" No one else had been at the windows far as she knew.

"I am all-seeing, if you care to remember. To answer your question, I'd thought it'd be obvious. This is my natural size. I thought you might appreciate it, given your most recent changes in appearance. Unless of course you'd prefer me to stretch?" He began to grow rapidly, the wood sustaining his form cracked slightly.

"No, no it's fine." Alice quickly moved to stop him, less the branch break. Absolem quickly reduced back to his natural form with contempt. "I simply wasn't aware. Size does count for a lot here doesn't it."

"It counts for enough. You should know by now that appearances often deceive."

"In this world," Alice added.

Absolem stared at her. "In any world," he corrected.

"You called me Alice."

"It _is_ your name, is it not?"

"Before you said—"

"I said you were not hardly Alice. You're much more her now, though, in fact—"

"I suppose you're going to say I've lost my muchness as well, then," Alice interrupted, not caring to hear yet another mention of the "old Alice".

Absolem sighed and continued. "The Oraculum said—"

"The Oraculum must have been wrong, then. I won't—I _cannot_ slay the Jabberwocky."

"The Oraculum is never wrong, simply slightly unreasonable at times." The caterpillar shifted upon the leaf. "You might find one day that the reason is seldom comforting when it stands in the way of truth." Letting out one final puff, the great caterpillar disappeared.

Alice merely stood there on the balcony, watching as night turned into dawn. Just when she thought she'd figured it out, she was unsure of just who she was supposed to be once more.

S~s~S~s~S

Stayne stood upon the podium, next to the executioner, watching as the procession passed by. The drums were playing, the people and animals alike rounded around the podium. The Hatter and Mallymkun wrapped in chains slowly made their way towards the stage, the mouse trailing slightly behind. Stayne looked up at the gallery, waiting for the Queen's signal. "I do so love morning executions… Don't you?" She looked pointedly at Stayne as she spoke, and he quickly raised his glove to signal the oncoming end. The Hatter tip toed into place, with his head upon the stocks, and there the Queen with her signature words moved the executioner into action. "Off with his head…"

The axe came down, cutting through the air upon it's victim. The head and hat, however, went floating high into the air until it was facing the Queen, and there the Cheshire Cat appeared. The Queen's face instantly took on a pale complexion at the sudden familiarity of a similar time when the cat had disrupted her court. The sense of fear had been set. The Hatter in all form then appeared from behind the Queen's chair.

"Madam, you are being heinously bamboozled by these lexspeckled toadies you surround yourself with."

Stayne instantly ran up the stairs towards the gallery. Meanwhile, the Hatter pulled apart the false appendages of the courtiers, effectively pulling apart the Queen's illusions of her world at court with it as noses, ears, chins, bosoms, and all else went flying before her eyes. Threats of decapitation and treason were being screamed.

The Hatter lowered from the chaos with the attendants onto the stage and addressed the audience bellow proudly.

"All of you, rise up against the Blood Red Queen," he cried out. "_Downal with Bluddy Behg Hid_."

"_Downal with Bluddy Behg Hid_!" They chorused.

The Jubjub Bird was then released, and with it utter pandemonium. People and animals cried out in terror, anger, frustration, rebellion, and victory. It was very reminiscent of Horunvendush Day, except this time it was Iracebeth's kingdom unraveling before her very eyes. She could only watch the destruction from the balcony, all her "loyal" followers now changing sides, her attendants nothing buy lackeys out of fear, and all she was left with was Stayne and the Red Knights who struggled to round up as many as they could, though only more escaped.

"You were right Stayne. It is far better to be feared than loved," Iracebeth said dully. "Let us prepare. Tomorrow we'll be paying my little sister a visit."

Oh, they would pay…they would _all_ pay. She would make sure of it.

As Stayne watched the Tweedles, the White Rabbit, and the dormouse, all lead by Tarrant, go on their way to Marmoreal, to the Queen and to Alice... Stayne wasn't so sure anymore.

S~s~S~s~S

Day came, and with it anxiety, as Alice was lead downstairs for lunch. The Queen had allowed for her to sleep in, something that was both appreciated and necessary. Not only was it the late hour she'd gone to bed, but it was also Absolem's final wise, yet puzzling, words. They'd caused great uneasiness within her, but her only thoughts now were those of the Hatter and the execution. Had the execution taken place? Did he escape? The more time passed, the less likely the latter had come true.

"Would you care to ride?" Mirana interrupted her musings, watching the girl carefully for her reaction, the silence growing overwhelming. The Queen was too fond of talking to stay quiet for long.

"A ride?"

Mirana stood, enthusiasm practically spilling from her form. "I do so enjoy rides. They help clear my mind when I'm troubled. Come." She motioned, or rather implied, for her to follow. "I know a lovely hill near the forest."

Minutes later they were riding along the countryside. Alice found herself enjoying the distraction, the birds chirping, the fruit buds hanging off the branches, just waiting to bloom, and the simple fruitfulness of the earth, so unlike the near-dead border of the Red Queen's kingdom. Only tragedy, misery, and death played a role in destroying the once-peaceful land.

"It's so lovely here," Alice commented.

"You should see the gardens."

"Oh, I'd love to," Alice said eagerly.

The Queen smiled. "Perhaps another time…after Frabjous Day." Alice's smile faltered. "I had hoped to have a champion by now."

Alice sighed and turned to her. "Why don't you slay the Jabberwocky then? You must have the power."

"It's against my vows to harm any living creature," Mirana said stiffly.

"When did you take those vows?"

"As a child," Mirana started. "It caused quite a bit of tension between me and my sister…"

S~s~S~s~S

Iracebeth's favorite pastime as a child had been hunting, along with their father. As a small girl, it was one of the ways her and her father had connected, their secret pastime as her mother disapproved. When Mirana was born, she tried many ways to connect with her sister. Iracebeth, however, would disdain from her company, as Mirana favored their mother's meek and quiet nature. She preferred to stay at home and read or sing. That, and her overly cheerful personality made Iracebeth long for escape, which she would in hunting, leaving Mirana alone at the castle with no one to play with.

One day Mirana had begged to participate, only once. It was one of Iracebeth's first solo hunts. Iracebeth was thirteen, Mirana was eight. Despite Iracebeth's protests, in understanding of her sister's disdain for hunting—as shown at how she would react each time game was added to their supper—her parents, as usual when it came to Mirana's desires, had allowed it.

It was the first and the last day she would hunt. As soon as Iracebeth had pulled her bow, and the deer had fallen, Mirana screamed bloody murder, running toward the fallen creature. She'd begged her father to save it, but when he explained he coudln't, that it was already dying and therefore for the best, she'd cried and cried, hands placed over the wound on its chest in a futile attempt to save it herself, even after the creature was long dead. Their father had come behind Mirana then, picking her up and ignoring her protests, he held her tightly to him. He'd then mounted his horse, and began to gallop towards the castle, calling for a forlorn Iracebeth to follow in line. She'd done so, and they left the creature behind.

At supper that evening, while her mother was with Mirana, who refused to eat, in attempt to console her, Iracebeth tried to ask her father what he'd thought of her skills that day. He'd snapped at her, and told her never to bring the event up again. Her mother had returned then, saying it was very irresponsible of her to frighten her sister so, and that she was to no longer hunt. Unknown to their parents, Mirana had crept from her room and down the stairs to listen, watching from the alcove. Instead of defending her, their father agreed, saying it was high time she learned to be a lady and her duties if she ever wished to take the throne. It was the first day Iracebeth truly began to despise her sister.

Since the incident, Mirana had vowed to never again hurt living creatures whilst futilely trying to connect with her sister through walks in the woods, rides, and talking with the animals. Father had indulged her, and only for his presence Iracebeth had tagged along, but otherwise ignored her sister. Their father had instilled within them a great respect for nature, as he'd taught her everything was connected. And what one took from nature in life, would mean giving back to nature in death. Iracebeth had respected these rules, every time she'd hunted, and had reluctantly resigned herself when that activity was no longer an option. Mirana enjoyed their strolls. For Iracebeth however, walks with Mirana were not so pleasant. Her cheerful disposition and ability to make almost any living creature love her, undoubtably instilled jealously and overall resentment towards nature itself. No animal loved or respected her so much after they'd met her sister to compare her with. The same issue came meeting with the villages and commoners. Mirana always stole the room, especially at home. Mirana eventually gave up trying to understand her sister's resentment towards her, only watching from afar as her sister seemed to become farther and farther away, until they'd become solely strangers, and then eventually enemies.

S~s~S~s~S

Now here they were, mere days away from a huge battle, fighting for the crown. Mirana wondered, in the unlikely chance that they lost, what would happen when there was no longer an enemy for the Red Queen to hunt.

"It still doesn't explain why is has to be me," Alice said rather candidly. "Just because the Oraculum says—"

"It is your destiny, child. Just think about who you are. This is who you're meant to be."

"No, it's not. I'm Alice Kingsleigh. I live in London with my mother Helen. I have a sister named Margaret who's married to Lowell who's really quite unworthy of her devotion. I've recently been proposed to by Hamish Ascot, though I really don't want to marry him, and everyone expects me to. I've got to go through with it though, to help my mother and not be a burden on her. Ever since Father died, everything's gone wrong…and no matter how much I try to live my own life, no matter how much time I stay in this dream, I can't stop it. Eventually reality is going to catch up with me, and what I want won't matter anymore. I'll be stuck, and it'll be impossible."

"Oh, Alice, haven't you learned yet? Nothing is impossible in Wonderland."

Alice's eyes widened. "Wonderland?"

"Yes, that's what you called it the first time you were here. I thought it was rather sweet…so imaginative. Tarrant thought so, at least…."

The White Queen's voice faded out as the flashbacks started. All those dreams she'd told her father about, all those nightmares, this world, everything was real. It didn't feel like such a revelation. She'd known, deep down, everything was real, but she hadn't been willing to believe it was real. Not recently, when all the jumbled feelings and morals made her continue to question her role, not only in this world, but back in her own world as well. Everything was real, though, in this world. The Hatter, the Red Queen, the castles, Stayne, the Jabberwocky…it was all real.

"Alice," Mirana called her attention back to her place in the field. "My dear, are you alright?"

"I…I have to go…" Alice turned her horse, ready to bolt.

"Alice, wait—"

"Majesty." One of the dodo birds came running through the fields, resting beside her. "They're coming."

A look of understand lit the Queen's face as she turned her own horse and galloped towards the castle. Alice, oblivious to the meaning behind the sudden departure, followed her in quick succession. They left their mounts at the entrance. Alice followed the Queen onto the balcony of her rooms, where a telescope stood. Mirana was staring from behind the glass, and upon Alice's entrance turned the scope to her. "We have company." The Queen stepped away, allowing the girl to place her eyes upon the sight of the Tweedles, McTwisp and most importantly the Hatter.

Alice followed the Queen in the rush downstairs to greet them. Alice ran on ahead, embracing the Hatter tightly. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Oi, getting squished here," Mally's voice squeaked from beneath the Hatter's coat pocket. Alice instantly stepped out of the embrace, not noticing the curiosity that had formed in the Queen's eyes as she looked questioningly at Tarrant. "You're clumsier this size than you were when you were smaller."

"Sorry, Mally," Alice said, the smile still on her face. She decided to let the jab go. "I'm so glad to see you're alright, too." She glanced back at the Hatter. "I thought they were going to—"

"Now, now, no need to dwell on the past," Tarrant interrupted with his soft voice. "I'm here now, and you're here, in the proper size, and that's all that matters. What a great size it is too," he added.

Alice blushed. "Indeed." She frowned suddenly. "Where's your hat?"

"Right here," came the voice of the Cheshire Cat who appeared then, looking forlorn as he reluctantly handed the hat back to Tarrant. "Goodbye sweet hat..." He turned to Alice. "Arm's better now, I see. Good then. Mirana." He tilted his head to the Queen, who smiled tightly back as he disappeared.

Alice shook her head, unsure if she would ever get used to the mysteries of Underland. Just as she was about to speak, Mirana interrupted them. "Tarrant, a moment if you will." She twirled and Tarrant with one last bow to Alice turned to follow her. With a sigh, Alice followed them, watching as they turned into the gardens whilst she continued straight into the castle.

A little while later, the Hatter joined her out on the balcony. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alice shook her head with a smile. "Not yet. Give me some time."

The Hatter cleared his throat after a following moment of silence. "So tomorrow is—"

"Frabjous Day. I don't think I'll forget any time soon."

"Indeed." The Hatter frowned suddenly. "The Queen informed me that you've no desire to be her champion."

"That's correct."

"Why not?"

"I just…keep hoping I'll wake up and not have to go through with any of it."

"You still think this is a dream?"

"No," Alice replied. She knew it wasn't, not anymore. "I'm just scared. What if I fail? What if I die? What if everyone dies? I'll be out there all alone, just me, a sword I've never used, and this giant creature almost as large as a castle. It just all sounds so mad."

"Since when has madness or fear every stopped you before?"

Alice thought for a moment. She had been letting fear rule her life. When her mother and sister began to teach and introduce her to society, she had remained silent, acting just as they expected her to, with laughter, gossip about things like babies and husbands, for fear that, should she pursue her interests in the business world and that of great philosophers and poets, she would be shunned and lose all connections that came with the expectations she was forced to abide by.

When she had suspected the truth about Lowell, and finally seen proof of his deceiving ways at the party, she had not told Margaret. Instead, she'd kept silent and gone on with the show. Instead of telling her mother and the Ascots that she had no interest in marrying Hamish—who, with or without his sensitive digestion, was without a doubt the least suitable, dullest creature on the face of the Earth—she had run away to Underland, a place she had long ago told herself was nothing but a dream, simply because she was afraid to face the reality of such a perverse fantasy.

Where was the girl who longed for adventure and danger? Where was the girl who had defied the Red Queen? Where was the girl who had stood up in a courtroom full of strangers, more than a dozen feet high, as she'd told the truth and saved an innocent man from punishment of a crime he did not commit? She should not—no, _could_ not—let her insecurities get in the way of her dreams.

"I could teach you, if you like. How to use the Vorpal sword, that is."

Alice looked up questioningly at the red-haired gentleman. "You would?"

The Hatter smiled. "Come closer. Good, right there." The Hatter reached behind himself and displayed an ordinary black and silver sword. "For tomorrow," he explained plainly. "I'm no warrior, but I can at least teach you some simple maneuvers." He took a pose, and demonstrated slowly, yet surely, a thrust, a jab, and most importantly how to strike. Then it was Alice's turn, and the Hatter's voice took on his deep Scottish brogue as he began to instruct her. "Take the sword in your hand, given the Vorpal sword will be a bit heavier than this one, and take it by the handle with your right hand. Hold it right against the palm, letting the fingers curl tightly over the handle, allow movement, stand with your legs spread. Yes, just like that." He was directing her movements with his own legs and hands, hardly touching her other than to adjust her pose. "Now, show me what you've got." They worked at it a good hour, thrusting, jabbing, striking upwards and then downwards until she got the basic idea. They were both panting by the end of it. "There, just remember to use your back leg to take the weight and move positions. You'll be fine lass. You're a natural." He smiled brightly, his eyes warm and loving as they looked down at her.

Alice stared at him, his eyes so comforting, everything just perfect. Quite suddenly she felt the impulse to hug him tightly, which she gave in to. "Thank you, Tarrant. I do believe you've just helped me to find my muchness again."

"I have?" he asked, looking rather dazed.

Alice giggled. "Yes, you have. Thank you." She kissed him lightly upon his brow. "You're a good friend."

The Hatter patted her awkwardly. "That's all very well then, though you should go now to inform the Queen.

Still smiling, Alice turned away from the Hatter, walking down into the throne room where the White Queen was tending to the newly returned citizens. All looked up as Alice entered the room, standing tall and proudly as she addressed them. "I've decided. I will be your champion."

Applause filled the room, which came to a halt as the dormouse cried along the room. "No, I will—"

She was quickly interrupted by the chorus of:

"Oh shut up Mally."

Absolem came to visit her one last time upon the branch, only to inform her that this visit would be his last.

"Oh Absolem…" Alice stared, teary-eyed, at the caterpillar finishing his chrysalis before her.

"Stop crying, you stupid girl, I'm not dying. Simply transforming, as we all must eventually. I simply came to tell you this, so listen carefully now: the Vorpal sword knows what it wants. All you have to do is hold onto it. Now, dry your tears. It is not the end. Who knows, perhaps we will meet again in another life."

With that, the chrysalis closed and Absolem was no longer.

That night Alice heard a familiar hiss from outside the room. She quickly walked over to the balcony, expecting to see someone, anyone, but nothing appeared. Shaking her head and blaming lack of sleep, she returned to the bed when she noticed a note resting upon her pillow. Taking a look around the room once more, she grabbed the note and opened it quickly, her throat tightening at the words in the familiar script.

_Good luck, little one._

S~s~S~s~S

On Frabjous Day Stayne was mounted atop Erebus, riding alongside Iracebeth who was carried by four soldiers on her dark carriage as the Red Knights marched behind them in militant rows. The day was sunny, too sunny for his taste, as it belied the bloodshed that was sure to ensue as they approached the battlefield.

The checkered field stood directly between the two kingdoms. The White Queen, all her knights and soldiers, including the Hatter, surrounded her. Stayne's eye was almost immediately locked on Alice, who rode atop the bandersnatch with Vorpal sword in hand. Somehow she appeared smaller than he remembered…

"Stayne." Iracebeth drew him back to her, hand outstretched. Ilosovic immediately dismounted and lifted her by the hand. Iracebeth stood proudly as she walked towards Mirana, looking every bit a warrior.

"On this, the Frabjous Day, the queens both Red and White come forth…" The White Rabbit rambled between them.

"Racie," Mirana whispered fiercely. "Won't you reconsider—"

"_No_, it is _my_ crown! I am the eldest! And I will not just let you take it away, like you took away everything else!"

"Racie, I never—"

"Silence! Jabberwocky, come forward!"

"Champions, come forward," the White Rabbit muttered uselessly, hopping off to the White Queen's side as Alice was pushes toward the center of the checkered floor, watching along with everyone else as the Jabberwocky awoke from his long rest, screeching as he swooped down in front of the blonde.

"Hello, old foe. We meet on the battlefield once again."

"We've never met," Alice bit back, staying in the stance Hatter had taught her, whilst the dragon-like creature circled her menacingly.

"Not you, insignificant bearer. The Vorpal One," he growled.

"That's enough chatter." Alice then struck upwards at the unsuspecting creature, cutting off his tongue. The Jabberwocky reared back its ugly head, and then smashed back down hard, using its tail to throw Alice face-first into the ground, the Vorpal sword flying out of her hands.

While Alice lay struggling trying to lift herself in the heavy suit, the Jabberwocky approached, eyes blazing. She was trapped, helpless as the beast drew ever nearer. Stayne watched pathetically from the Queen's side, fighting the urge to run forward when Tarrant Hightopp took stead and chose in that moment to intervene, poking at the creature's tail with his sword, effectively distracting him and allowing Alice to stand and retrieve her weapon.

"He's interfering! Off with his head!" Stayne immediately grabbed his own sword, with the Red and White Knight's simultaneously approached one another in rapid formation. Here the true chaos began. While Alice was running from the Jabberwocky, higher and higher into unknown destinations, Stayne had begun to strike against Tarrant whose fiery eyes bore into his onyx ones.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man who simply wouldn't die." Stayne smirked, blocking as the Hatter struck cruelly.

"Happy to see me, are you?" the Hatter said, blocking Stayne's own attack.

"Not particularly," the Knave replied snidely. "Just thinking about how best to rectify that situation…"

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you." The Hatter approached once more.

"Hmm, I wonder how Alice would react to that."

The Knave smirked as he saw the Hatter slow in his movement before the Knave thrust forward, which the red-headed gentleman quickly reciprocated with a downward strike. Stayne noted it was more forceful than earlier.

"I'm sure she'd be glad I'd rid the world of another evil…"

"Really," Stayne speculated, releasing and readied himself for another attack. "She didn't seem to mind so much when she kissed me. And I assure you, I was just as evil then as I am now." He stood, waiting for the man's reaction to the news.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The Hatter cried out, his screams traveling across the field as he was suddenly all thrust, plunging and striking at the Knave, who refused to back down. "Liar!"

"You wish." In that moment Mallymkun, riding atop Bayard, came bounding between the two, taking Stayne off-guard. As he lost his footing, the Hatter chose in that moment to jab a pin into his eyes, causing him to wince and fall off balance completely, his sword falling to the ground, which the Hatter sent skittering off to the side with his foot. He hovered over Ilosovic, sword ready to plunge into his chest when a cry was heard, carried above the chaos:

"_Off with your head!"_

All eyes turned upwards, watching as the Vorpal sword plunged down upon the Jabberwocky's head, which surely began to fall down the stairs right before the feet of the Red Queen. Alice stood at the top of the steps of what used to be the castle of the King and Queen of old, looking victorious as she smiled to the crowd.

"Kill her!" The Queen muttered pathetically.

One of the Red Knights replied, "We serve you no more, Bloody Big Head."

The Hatter looked down upon his hands, which still held the sword tightly, refusing to back away. Only the call of his Queen called him off, causing him to breathe as he reluctantly stepped away from the Knave, shaking the fury from his eyes as he turned to look for his hat. Ilosovic, meanwhile, took the chance to stand, able to watch as the crown flew from the Red Queen's head to the White Queen. Mirana smiled as it rested on her head, and then she turned her attention, and her displeasure, toward her sister.

"Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are…"

Ilosovic was barely listening, his attention focused on Alice as she slowly made her way down the steps, her stand unsteady. Sweat trickled down her brow and she seemed to stumble every now and then, although he was unsure if it was from pain or something else. She appeared otherwise unharmed.

"…until the end of Underland." The White Queen turned her sights upon Ilosovic, who seemed to sense the call for attention. "And you, Ilosovic Stayne, you will join Iracebeth in the Outlands, banished for life."

Stayne said nothing except, "Majesty, won't you reconsider?"

"My word is spoken," Mirana said coolly. "Chain the prisoners."

"At least we'll be together," Iracebeth added with childish glee.

Stayne said nothing else, even as the Red Knights who, despite their constant blank looks, appeared remorseful as they placed the chains of eternity upon his wrist. He was their commander, and despite it all, he had won their respect. As the guards led them, however, Alice, upon reaching the bottom of the steps, watched as Stayne reached with his free hand into his pocket, grasping a knife which he held, ready to plunge into Iracebeth's side. Alice then recalled Stayne's words from before:

"_If I am to gain salvation, it will be at my own hands."_

The realization caused Alice's heart to race, and just as she was about to cry out an end to it, an even more chilling sight caused her view as she watched Tarrant draw out a knife of his own which he threw freely, straight at Stayne heart. Alice ran forward. "No!" She jumped atop Stayne's form, effectively halting his attack, and feeling the painful bite of the Hatter's blade as it plunged into her right shoulder, between the spaces of the armor. Stayne caught her small form, his arms tightening along her waist as they along with Iracebeth, who cried out in that nauseating voice, "He tried to kill me!" and "Stayne!", went tumbling towards the ground. The sound of Stayne's deep voice trickled into Alice's as she struggled to remain focused. "I thought I told you not to interfere, you stupid girl. What were you thinking?"

"Even you deserve to have your soul," Alice croaked, eyes closing halfway as she fell into oblivion.

S~s~S~s~S

Alice awoke to a dark room. She lay atop a crisp white mattress, and her armor had been removed sometime while she was asleep, replaced instead with a simple pale blue nightgown. There was still light outside, so she couldn't have been asleep for long. The first thing she noticed however was the dark lone figure that stood a few feet away, sitting atop his own bed, eyes staring straight at her.

"You're awake," Ilosovic said in greeting.

"You're here, unguarded," she said, making a move to stand, gasping at the acute pain that coursed through her arm at the feel of the bandage pressing upon her injured shoulder, covered by the gown. "Here I thought I was done being hurt…" Stayne remained silent, watching passively from his seat. "Does this mean that they let you go?"

"Careful little one, we wouldn't want you to tire yourself out so soon." Stayne shrugged. "I've friends among enemies." He motioned to the Red Knight that entered to glance over at them, having been alerted by the noise and returned to his post. "They're deliberating what exactly they're going to do with me. That little stunt you pulled caused quite a scandal." His eye bored into hers, making her swallow.

"What happened exactly?"

"After you jumped in the way Iracebeth began to scream, crying out at how I'd tried to kill her. She pushed and punched me until she was forcefully removed, the action of which caused me to dislocate my shoulder." He indicated his own bandaged arm, which Alice had not noticed. It was so strange to see him wear something other than black. "They removed the chains and brought me here while the Queen consults with her advisors of how best to handle the situation."

"Glad I could be of help."

"Not quite." Stayne's voice took on an air of ire. "You should have simply let it be, Alice."

It felt strange to her how almost every time he said her name it was always in anger. "You were going to kill her, you would have been imprisoned. And worse, Tarrant was going to kill you. They would have arrested you _for_ murder, or you would have _been_ murdered. I couldn't let you lose your—"

"Lose my what? My life? My soul? What life? What soul? The Red Queen has lost. All I've known and lov- known, is gone. What have I now but to wait to be shoved into some pretty little cell or taken into exile. As for the rest... Well, you would have been the only one who cared. That's not the point, Alice; it was not your place to intervene. This was my battle, not yours. It was a stupid, childish thing you did back there. That's it, though, isn't it: you're nothing but a child. Foolish girl…you got hurt. You could have been killed! Even _I_ thought you had more sense in you than that." The insults stung harder than Alice could have imagined.

"Would you have simply preferred me to have let you die?"

"Yes!" Stayne cried.

The Red Knight from before returned. "Is everything alright, Miss Alice?" the guard's gruff voice rang, looking between the two with unhidden suspicions.

"I'm fine," Alice said, her voice steady even as she trembled. The Red Knight looked at the blonde with concern, giving a pointed look at Stayne, though he eventually left once more.

Like the sun on the earth, something dawned on Alice. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?" she muttered, looking up at the man in black who stood before her, eyes blank. "You knew it would come down to this, to you being trapped alongside Iracebeth, and you had no intention of staying that way. That's why you asked me not to interfere in the first place. You wanted him to kill you, provoked him into doing it somehow. You were counting on it. It's the same reason you attacked Iracebeth in public. It all came down to getting caught."

"Don't try to judge things you don't understand," Stayne bit back at her, turning on his heel. Alice stood from the bed, remaining two steps behind him.

"Oh? Why don't you explain it to me then?"

Stayne halted, turning on his heel to face her, closing the distance between them in one stride. "You want to understand?" he snarled. "Here's what there is to understand: this is a kill or be killed world, Alice. You're right, I did provoke the Hatter. I made him sure he would want to kill me. I left him angry, hurt, betrayed, and just when he was about to strike the battle was over. I entered this war knowing I would escape by my hand or by another's. I would have killed Iracebeth, too. It would have been mercy, and justly deserved if you asked anyone here."

"She loved you," Alice accused.

Stayne laughed darkly. "It was not love, it was obsession. That's her way with things. She can't love, at least not for very long. She's incapable of it simply because no one is capable of loving her in return. The only ones who ever tried were the King and the Duchess, and look what happened to them." He paused for effect. "Oh, don't give me that look. Certainly, she would have been pleased, happy even, but in constant need of assurance and company. In the end, she would have driven both me and herself insane. Ours is not a tale of love dear, sweet, naïve little Alice, but of lust, fear, murder, and death. We used each other to get what we wanted, and we prospered, but she would have done me in herself if the need arose. Certainly it might have seemed tragic, but there would have been no true loss for either one of us. Eventually we'd forget about the other, and life would continue. I did what I had to survive: kill Iracebeth and live a life of solitude, or be killed by Tarrant and save myself the effort." He spoke the words with a hint of remorse and added, "I told you before, little one: I'm not a kind man."

The White Rabbit stepped into the tent then, the two Red Knights following closely behind as they took their positions, one alongside Stayne, the other next to Alice. McTwisp hopped towards the pair. "Ahem. The White Queen calls you forward. Both of you," he added pointedly, feeling as though he were intruding somehow. The Red Knights led the pair towards the checkered board, which had been transformed in a short while into a makeshift courtroom. Mirana was seated atop a high chair, with Tarrant standing at her side. All the citizens had been separated into two groups, acting as both audience and jury. The space between them acted as an entry way for the pair lead by McTwisp.

All the earlier euphoria from the White Queen's triumph seemed to have dissipated until all that was left was anticipation and anxiety, none as great as Alice's, whose stomach seemed to house a hornet's nest at the rate at which it was churning.

McTwisp hopped forward before the Queen, turning to address all. "Court is now in session. Will the accused please step forward?"

Stayne stepped forward accordingly as McTwisp removed a scroll from his hands, clearing his throat as he announced, "Ilosovic Stayne, you have been accused of trickery and deceit, along with the attempted murder of Iracebeth of Crims, sister of Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, daughter of the King and Queen of old, and true ruler of Underland. The crime of which for such treason is death. How do you plead?"

"Guilt—"

"No, stop! Stop!" cried Alice, stepping beyond Stayne before the Queen. "On what grounds?"

"Excuse me?" McTwisp squeaked.

"Alice…" Stayne warned, eye flashing. Alice ignored him.

"On what grounds is the defendant accused?"

"Attempted murder of a—"

"Then why is the Hatter not on the stand for attempted murder of the accused? Why, when he has not only blatantly tried to kill a royal, but caused injury as well." To emphasize, Alice ripped down the sleeve of her gown, revealing the wound beneath.

"The witness was not called…" the Rabbit said pathetically, unable to stop the display.

The Hatter looked startled at the suggestion, as did Mirana, who sheepishly spoke, "Alice, please be reasonable. We shall discuss this later."

"No, we will not. Is the murder of a royal so much more important than that of an ordinary citizen? What of your vows Mirana, those that prohibit you from harming a living creature?" She looked at the Queen expectantly, though it was the Hatter who answered instead.

"Alice," Tarrant spoke, looking thoroughly distressed. "He's a murder, a thief, a liar. He said you kissed him!" he cried out, causing many to gasp, including the Rabbit who crumpled into a faint.

Alice stared at the Hatter. "I did, and what of it? What relevance does his charachter or his past for that matter hold when all is previous crimes have already been judged by the Queen's initial sentence of banishment? None. Not when the Queen's own integrity is under dispute." She looked up at the Queen. "You vowed to not cause harm to any living creature, and yet here we stand on the decision of whether or not to sentence a man to death for attacking a former royal, which while punishable was merely a way in which the excused sought to correct the dilemma the Queen herself had presented him with. Who here wouldn't have done the same in his situation?" She turned to face her ever attentive audience of the court. "I present to this court the notion that by Queen Mirana's own sentence in the of banishment of Iracebeth of Crims and Ilosovic Stayne created a hostile environement that would have eventually lead to violent results by either party if not both. If not here then surely in the Outlands were they were to be sent. By this logic, the Queen was in fact causing harm by means of emotional, physical, and psychological distress that would eventually destroy the two individuals. It also contradicted the Queen's sentenceo f her sister who was not to have any friends in her banishment. She would have instead had an enemy, one who simply chose to act here in a public setting, rather than in private, where he might instead influence the influence the court into reaching a much more fatal end to an otherwise hate-filled existence." She glanced at Stayne as she said the words. "Thereby Queen Mirana has broken her vow and is therefore to blame."

The court erupted into a flurry of furious protests and noise, at which the now conscious Rabbit tried to calm. "Order! Order in the court!"

"Silence." The Queen herself stood then, making her way down from the chair to stand alongside Alice. All noise suddenly fell away, the courtiers looking up at their monarch as they waited to hear her words. "Thank you. I'm afraid the girl is indeed correct. Stayne's character is not in question here, nor is his past. And as Alice kindly pointed out, the Hatter's own actions which while on one hand were explained earlier during recess as an attempt to stop further injury against my sister, as well as influenced by the Hatter's own mad nature, still resulted in the injury of an innocent, something which cannot be as simply dismissed. Therefore it must be addressed as having caused injury, or harm, to a fellow subject. Now upon deliberation, neither crime holds more or less cause for action, but this double standard remains which must indeed be addressed. Alice's logic is sound. However, some crimes cannot be unforgotten, just as some characters cannot be underjudged," She said with a certain resigned tone. "Therefore, Ilosovic Stayne," she said, turning to the knave as she spoke, "as my sister is sent off into the Outlands, you will be sentenced instead to live in exile outside of either court or kingdom though you are free in all other sense," she clipped tersely, turning to Alice. "As the injured party to Tarrant's action, you are well within your right to charge. How would you care to proceed?" Alice could have sworn she read anxiety in her expression.

"Not at all my lady. I will not be pressing charges."

The relief was evident as the Queen relaxed. "Excellent…court dismissed!" All looked stunned and in shock at what had happened, neither able to believe Alice's defense had worked. The crowd began to separate. Parties were being planned, families reunited, and all were invited back to the castle. However, Mirana, the Hatter, McTwisp, Chess, Bayard, Mallymkun, Alice, and Stayne remained behind.

Mirana was the first to break the awkward silence, looking to Ilosovic, her voice hard. "You are a lucky man, Ilosovic Stayne, a free man. I'll trust you not to waste this opportunity." She then turned to Alice, a smile forming as she patted her head awkwardly. "You've done well, my champion. Underland is in your debt, and while I cannot display my gratitude in ways you would understand, know that it is everlasting and true, and that we will be here for you, whatever you decide." She pressed a small glass bottle into Alice's hands, giving them a tight squeeze before releasing them.

"What's this?" Alice asked, holding the dark liquid to the light.

"Blood from the Jabberwocky. I thought you might need it if you wish to return…"

"Will this take me home?" Alice asked with sudden realization.

"If that is what you wish." Mirana smiled gently, running her palm smoothly down her cheek. "I'll be watching for your Futterwacken tonight Tarrant!" she called as a last goodbye, before twirling away from sight, the twins, and rabbit following after her, leaving Alice among cat and mouse and the two men she knew would demand her attention.

"Alice…" The Knave stepped forward, only to be stopped by Tarrant's intrusion as he pressed his hand upon her back, leading her away from Ilosovic into the privacy of the rocks. Ilosovic clenched his fists in frustration, hardly noticing as Erebus came to his side.

The dark horse neighed. "Is that her?"

Ilosovic stared as Alice's blonde head disappeared from view. "I couldn't tell you."

The creature snorted. "Humans."

Tarrant released Alice once seclusion was assured, though he continued to pace and watch anxiously, not trusting anyone at the moment.

Alice sighed at the display. "Tarrant, I'm sorry I—"

"No, I'm sorry Alice," the Hatter rambled on. "My foolishness—no, my madness nearly got you killed. I apologize. You must believe me when I say I would never have…but my madness got in the way and, oh Alice…I've lost it, haven't I?"

Alice smiled gently at the tortured soul, daring to step closer as she took his face into her hands. "Yes, you're mad; bonkers, really, insane perhaps, but you should never be ashamed of it. It's what makes you…you, and I'll tell you a secret…" she whispered in conspirator tones, "only the best people are."

The Hatter smiled then, seeming to relax into the deep blue eyes that stared back at him. Tarrant pulled her into a tight embrace, letting Alice rest her head upon his shoulder in thought, not noticing the way his jaw tightened pensively. "A part of me wishes you hadn't interfered, though, madness or no."

Alice frowned, firming her grip on his back. "Don't say that."

"But Alice," the Hatter stepped back, turning her chin up to meet his gaze, "how could you… everything you did for and with him? After all he's done? All his lies and wrongdoings and—"

"No, just no," Alice said, stepping away from him. "I don't expect you to understand, it's just…all you see is his past. What he was, what he's done, and while one can't exclude that from his character, from memories… They're not my memories. I have to judge him based upon what I've seen now, these days, starting from the teapot."

"A monster, cruel, kidnapper, thief, uncaring, traitorous…"

"No." Alice stopped his speech. "He protected me from the Queen. Time and time again he hid me from everyone else as best he could. He kept my secret even when I was big again, even when I was exposed. He fed me, took care of me…he helped me escape, Tarrant. The Vorpal sword, everything. He did it all, and while I don't exactly understand why, he never had any thought to himself."

"He asked you to defend him—"

"No, he didn't. He didn't want me to intervene, but I did it nonetheless. Why? Because he's helped me in ways you'd never understand, Tarrant. He deserves a second chance."

The Hatter sighed. "I still don't trust him."

Alice smiled. "I'm not asking you to."

"And don't expect me to Futterwacken in his presence any time soon."

"I wouldn't care to witness such a disgusting display should I have the opportunity," Stayne's silky drawl came from the side, startling both. Tarrant's eyes flashed red. "Tarrant."

"Stayne." The Hatter's stance became protective as he stood before Alice, blocking her from view.

Ilosovic tutted. "Now, now, you've had her long enough. It's my turn. You should learn to share your dolls," he teased with a smirk on his face at the Hatter's flushed one. Tarrant still refused to move.

"Hatter," Alice's soft voice called to him, as she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'll be fine. Go." The Hatter frowned back at her, and finally moved, though not before purposefully bumping into the Knave's injured side, who merely gritted his teeth to suppress any ill words before leaving the two alone.

"You know, I never noticed what large hands you have. Your fingers themselves would draw the envy of any pianist."

"Alice…" The Knave approached.

"Or your legs, why they must be a mile long… even though that's quite impossible I suppose. Apparently nothing is impossible here, though."

"Alice…"

"Or your ears. I know I insulted them earlier, which was terribly wrong of me, but one must really appreciate a man with large ears…"

"Alice."

"Your nose, your mouth…all so large. I bet even your tongue is large, though perhaps not so. Mouths are often quite deceiving."

The Knave smirked. "It's my cross to bare. Now if you would stop changing the subject—"

"Even your eye. I know you've only one, but I'm sure its size is enough for two, and—oh," Alice gasped as the Knave's strong hands encased her arms, forcing her to stop her rambling.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop stalling, Miss Kingsleigh. It's very ill-mannered of you." He frowned. "Alice. Alice…Alice, look at me." Her eyes instinctively snapped up to meet his.

"Yes?"

He kissed her then, his lips molding themselves perfectly against hers. He placed all emotions into the kiss, feeling sheer gratitude to whichever god had sent him this salvation. He hardly noticed how she remained unresponsive, not wanting to, perhaps. It was until…

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, pulling away from him with a horrified gaze.

"Thanking you," he muttered quietly as he began to nibble and suck on her neck.

"Stop, stop it. I don't want this." Alice pushed him away from her. "I can't do this…"

Stayne frowned. "Do what?"

"This. You know what I'm talking about. This, with us. This isn't a relationship. This is not even a friendship. I barely know you. Until a few days ago I had forgotten about this world completely. I was about to be engaged, albeit to man I detest. But I had a life. I have a life, a home, and this…this isn't it."

Stayne's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is it because of the Hatter? Is it him you want?" His fists clenched.

"No. Gods, no…I…it's…it's both of you. It's everyone. I simply can't. I don't know who I am anymore and it frightens me. I'm done playing the role of being the Queen's champion and courtier. I have to go back to the real world. I have duties, family... I faced death twice today, and yet here I stand more scared of you than anything else I've faced since I've been here."

His eye turned cold at her words. _Is it not better to be feared than loved?_ "And what if this is love?"

Alice laughed. "You mean this game between us? This constant turmoil of having to figure out who I am, what I'm meant to be, what others expect of me, and with whom? You've made me question myself time and time again…and while you're holding answers I'm certain, there are simply some things I don't think I'll ever be able to understand about you. You told me yourself you don't love, and yet you come here to propose otherwise. Well let me tell you: this is not love, not by any definition. Love is selfless and without restraint. Love is open and honest and true. I know now that I'll never be able to trust you. Not now, and perhaps not ever. There are only so many barriers I can break before I do; I need to stay simple, sane, I need certainty in my life. I can't have that with you." She sniffed. "This is not love, and don't you dare pretend otherwise." She turned to go back to the group.

"I won't run after you," Stayne said, making Alice freeze. She turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're running away again. I won't be chasing after you. Not again," he said quietly, the words final. "You'll have to find me next time."

Time stood still until Alice replied coolly, "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

She walked back to the group of smiling friends, just as Tarrant had finished his third Futterwacken. All looked pleased except Tarrant, who appeared concerned.

Alice forced herself to smile. "I just wanted to thank all of you, and that you've been so good to me. I haven't felt so free in ages, so I thank you." With that, she popped open the bottle of Jabberwocky blood, bringing it to her lips, when she was stopped by the Hatter, who now stood in front of her.

"You could stay." His bright green eyes looked so hopeful.

Alice smiled. "What a crazy, marvelous idea." She glanced back once more at Stayne, and though she couldn't see him physically, somehow she just knew he was watching from the shadows. "But I can't. Really, I can't…" She smiled back at the Hatter, her eyes becoming teary. "I think I'll might miss you the most. Goodbye…" She tipped the liquid into her mouth, spluttering as the world went black.

"Fairfarren Alice…"

* * *

Feedback is always welcome, appreciated, and loved. Please comment and review. ^^


	13. Chapter XIII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it in any shape, size or form, but I love it with all my soul.

_**EDITED:**_ Not grammar-wise (yet), but I did alter and add to the chapter (Alice's return to be exact) to suit me a bit more appropriately.

I'm soooo utterly sorry my dear loyal readers for the grave injustice I have caused against you. I realize it has been about three months, maybe four in my darkest hour. No excuse seems sufficient to note. Suffice to say writer's block and personal matters which have taken precedent in my life. I've written this chapter at least a thousands times in my head and a thousand more on paper, and have long suffered to find an adequate end to a tale I feel most passionate about for being my first of sorts. I hope you have all enjoyed it equally.

Last night I chained myself to the desk to write, and just wrote. It has a lot of mistakes, I risked not getting it edited (due to the instance of my internal Alice and Stayne goading me on, though I shall try to get my beta- who has hopefully not quit on me- to help me out to edit a few kinks here and there) I know it's a bit tedious to read, no adventure or excitement, but to me it's the most gruel personal struggle that hopefully gives justice to this work.

Thank you soo much to all who have favorited, alerted, and most of all reviewed throughout this story. Your support has been so crucial in me going on and encouraged me to keep writing. When I first started this fic, it was my first multi-fic and I wasn't sure where it was going, I feel some things could have been better executed, and perhaps with time I'll improve, but never did I think I would get such a response from everyone, or evoke such curiosity. It's been touching and quite honestly encouraging, so thank you.

For all of you who have stuck with me- hopefully everyone, I present you the final installment of 'Deception'. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Alice Kingsley sat in her room, looking pensively outside her window. She was suffering from an uneasy rest, which had resulted in her leaving her soft warm bed to look out into the world in search for some kind of solace or comfort. She had been crying earlier and so the silence was an improvement. It had been a taxing return. Dressed once more in the pale blue dress she'd began with, covered in dirt, and with only the remaining red of the former Bandersnatch mark to show, she'd gotten up in front of everyone and said: No, she would not marry Hamish. The news came as a shock to all, and she thought then that by unveiling the existing illusions amongst her family and friends at court, all would be better. Confident that she had found the path she was meant to take in life, the one that would give her independence and a future that would make her father proud; she had made a proposal to Lord Asboth, successfully gaining a role as his apprentice. But victory was hollow when the matters of her heart, most significantly her family, weighed heavily on her mind.

S~s~S~s~S

The Jabberwocky Blood was bitter. Well as bitter as any drink that was black in color could be, though she hardly noticed the taste through the salty taste of her own emotions which had swirled and turned into rough tears that ended almost as quickly as they'd begun on her travel back to the surface. By the time she arrived at the entrance of the rabbit hole, she was herself once more. She looked herself over, shoving away some of the dirt from her knees. Over all she looked quite untouched. Then she took note of her scars. Only the three claw marks of the Bandersnatch remained which she hoped would eventually fade. It would have been so easy to chalk up her scars as those of roots instead of some mythical creature, the dirt and grass stains from the garden ground alone instead of which and all place in a mythical land, that her dress which had been stretched this way was simply ripped because of sharp rocks instead of changes in size. It could have been simply another dream. Not real. But only a dream...

As she took a step forward however, the acute sting of the knife wound reminded her it wasn't. She felt for the bandage beneath which was no longer present, and the cut was the side of her smallest finger, yet her sacrifice, and its end stayed clear as crystal in her mind. She took a breath, looked up, and suddenly broke into a run. Fear coursed through her veins as she placed more and more distance between herself and the land that had haunted her dreams as a child, and that now held the man who had become her only nightmare.

It was only when the top of the gazebo came into sight, right behind the bushes that her pace slowed. The day looked enough the same, but Time worked different between both worlds. For her few days there- how long had it been here? The sight of the gazebo and the knowledge of what awaited her behind was enough to drive all thought of Underland from her mind as it was replaced instead by the new trail she would have to face, this time on her own.

She gazed through the bushes at the crowd. There they were, all standing in almost the exact positions she'd left them in though not exactly, making her sag with relief that it had not been as long as she'd thought. She took a moment to compose herself and think of what she would say to those she held most dear, and just what consequences her words would face for those they implicated. For Hamish, the Ascots, her mother, and perhaps most importantly her sister.

As she was trying to find the courage, the voice of Hamish Ascot filled her ears, startling her, and sounding ancient in her memory.

"She left me standing there without an answer," he sneered miserably.

"A touch of nerves no doubt," one of the twins responded. How right she was, but for all the wrong reasons.

It was there that Alice Kingsleigh stepped into the spot light, opening herself to be scrutinized and judged by the gapping faces that took in her return. She stood before Hamish, looking down upon those closest who remained waiting for her to speak.

"Alice…. What in God's name happened to you?" Lowell asked with a sneer, his expression revealing a certain disgust and distain for her appearance as he went so far as to shuffle back an inch, the action causing unknown anger to flare within her.

"Dear girl, are you alright?" Lord Ascot's voice murmured, its gentle tone and concern he held in his eyes almost compensating for his son's disrespect.

"Darling, what happened? You've been gone for almost an hour. We just sent Michael and Robert out to look for you." Only that much? Her mother's voice had been added to the rumble. Alice turned her attention away from the men to address the woman she worried most for in what she had to say.

"I… Fell down a hole and hit my head. And I have something to say." She turned to face her would-be fiancé. "I'm sorry Hamish, but I can't marry you."

The boy looked startled at this. "What?" Hamish chorused along with her mother and his parents.

"Alice, surely you jest," he spoke with his big plastic smile.

"I'm afraid not," Alice quipped in response. "But this proposal is. You're just not right for me."

"Alice now is not the time for one of your games. Stop making a scene. Everyone's watching," he hissed the last words viciously, so that only she could hear.

Her eyes turned to glare. "Let them. I'm sorry Hamish, but I simply cannot accept you, and I know I won't be able to make you happy, nor you I. I won't sacrifice my happiness for those who neither care for it, nor appreciate it." She ended the words by looking over as Lady Ascot, who visibly flinched.

"Outrageous! The girl is obviously confused! She does understand what she's saying!" She glared over at Mrs. Kingsley. "We had deal, Helen."

Her mother, who'd seemed to be in shock at the news, suddenly cleared her throat. "Should we retire to the study? We do have an audience." She brought back the attention to the relatives and onlookers who looked both confused and unnerved by the news, uncertain as to how to react or proceed.

"Good idea," Lord Ascot intervened, placing a firm hand upon his wife's shoulder. "Come now Mary."

S~s~S~s~S

And it was so that Alice, Lord and Lady Asboth, Margaret, and their mother found themselves adjourned inside Lord Ascot's study. Hamish remained outside, waiting with Lowell who had insisted they smoked while they left the women to their 'talk'. Hamish had hastily agreed, not wanting to face quite yet the woman who had wounded his petty ego in her rejection.

Mary Ascot was in the process of yelling irately over Alice's refusal of her son.

"She hit her head; she said so by her own admission. Surely you can see she's not thinking clearly. What about our contract, or our business negotiations? Everything counts on this union. Helen, you will speak to your daughter and explain. We can postpone the proposal for tomorrow. By then, surely she'll have found some sense."

"I assure you, Mrs. Ascot; I am quite untouched by my fall." Technically she wasn't lying, at least not about that. "It is not a question of my sanity, or business, anything else for that matter. I simply have no desire to marry your son, or his indigestion. Today, tomorrow, in a fortnight, my answer will still be the same." she added demurely. She looked up into the tired and worried expression of her mother, wanting to reassure her. "Please understand, I don't want you to worry. I will find something to do with myself, something useful."

"See what nonsense she spouts?"

"Mary." Lord Ascot began.

"twenty years of planning, all because one simple girl…"

"Mary…"

"Well I won't stand for it! What's done is done! And however much you may protest Miss Kingsley, this wedding will go on!"

"Mary!" Lord Ascot's voice finally broke through. "That's enough. What's said is said, the wedding will not take place."

Mrs. Kingsleigh took that as her cue as she turned to wrap her arm around the shoulders of her dear friend. "Come now Mary. We're old friends if you recall. Let's go make the announcement, our guests are waiting." Helen huffed and dropped her shoulders in surrender, allowing Helen to lead her out.

Margaret had remained silent throughout, giving her sister worried looks as she struggled on what to say. She had indeed become quiet. Alice helped her, coming to sit beside her chair, taking one of her hands in her. "Margaret, I love you, but this my life. I'll decide what to do with it."

Margaret sighed, and nodded, patting her sister's hands in an attempt at support, and Alice wished they were children again, when she would have hugged her instead.

"Miss Kingsleigh, if I recall, you asked to speak with me privately?"

Alice looked up to him. "Yes sir, I did." On their way to the study, while Mrs. Ascot had been mumbling to herself with Helen listening patiently on, Alice had asked for a private word after of a more personal nature. Alice hoped to ask Margaret the same. However, her sister chose in that moment that it was her time to leave.

Margaret rose. "I'll be in the lobby with the others." Lord Ascot escorted her out of the room, turning back to Alice. "Open or closed?" He asked, indicating to the door.

"Closed."

Lord Ascot returned to his desk. "Well then?"

"You and I have business to discuss."

Lord Asboth chuckled knowingly at the spark in her eye. "Indeed. Shall we get started?"

S~s~S~s~S

After she'd spoken in private with Lord Asboth about her proposal to trade with China, happily accepting his offer of apprenticeship, she'd exited the study and headed into the main hall where the Ascots, Kingsleighs and Manchesters sat waiting. She'd debated long and hard over her decision of what she would say to her sister when she returned, whether or not she would reveal Lowell's treachery in hopes that she would see just how unworthy of her loyalty and affection he was. At first she'd thought of what her mother would say in such a situation, most likely something along the lines of: "It's not a woman's place to say such things", or "such knowledge is best kept out of public." And while she agreed with the latter, the thought of what was best for her sister far outweighed what was best for her family.

There was her sister, sitting casually with a cup of tea in her hand next to her mother, while Lowell stood hovering over her chair, looking painfully bored with the mindless chatter of Hamish who was rambling about one thing or another into his ear. It seemed he recovered quickly. Alice was sure if it hadn't been for his position, Lowell would have long since removed himself from the space.

As soon as Alice appeared, all conversation ended and all eyes tilted to look up at her. Lord Ascot had given her shoulder a quick squeeze and then gone to where his wife and Alice's mother stood to tell them about the trade agreement and the upcoming trip to China. Alice could hear Lady Ascot give an outraged cry about the impropriety of such an endeavour for a young single woman, the dangers and the like.

"What do you think Helen?" Lady Asboth asked pointedly.

The blond expected to hear similar complaints from her mother, and was surprised to see her lips formed into the most peculiar form she'd ever seen. She stood, and walked as in a daze as she took her daughter's face into her hands. "I've seen that look before. Sorry Mary, but there's no stopping her." She said, smiling to herself and her daughter, looking on with loving eyes. "I never realized just how much you'd grown." Alice smiled in return then turned to look at her tranquil sister.

"Margaret, may I have a word?" Alice noticed how Lowell was immediately alert, his grip on the chair tightening.

"Alice, I believe anything you have to say would be irrelevant at this point in time."

Alice's eyes hardened. "Not at all. I think she deserved to know."

"Know what?" Margaret asked in her painfully cheerful voice.

"Something we talked about in the bushes. Nothing to concern yourself with my dear... A private matter."

"Oh Lowell, you didn't tell her did you? You promised we'd wait."

"I assure you I didn't."

Margaret sighed. "We didn't want to say anything, seeing as how it was supposed to be your big day, I called the physician a few days ago, and oh Alice I'm pregnant."

Alice stood stunned. "Pregnant?" Helen Kingsleigh exclaimed. "Oh darling that's wonderful."

"Congratulations my dear girl," Lord Ascot continued.

"Yes, indeed. With that face you're bound to make beautiful babies." The comment made Alice roll her eyes.

"Lowell will also be going to Scotland for a while."

"With the savages?" Mary hissed.

Margaret looked slightly uncomfortable at the remark. "Yes, Lowell has some business there."

"For how long will you be gone?" Lord Asboth inquired.

"A few months, a year at the most." Lowell quipped.

Alice fumed. "And leave your pregnant wife all alone?"

Margaret scoffed. "Nonsense, I'll be well taken care of at Manschester Manner, and he'll be back for the birth. I was also hoping to stay a time with you mother, if it would be acceptable."

"Both my daughters, both growing up and parting ways," Helen spoke softly, her voice almost saddened.

Margaret went to sit by her mother, taking her hand. "Oh Mother, just think. Just think, one daughter pregnant, and the other going to China, won't that be something to talk about?" She glanced back up to Alice. "But really Alice, if it wasn't that, then what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing relevant." She swallowed and turned to address Lowell. "You're very lucky to have my sister for your wife, Lowell. I know you'll be good to her. They say fatherhood changes a man. I wonder if the saying will ring true for you." She reached out to hug her sister. "Congratulations. I'm very happy for you." Inside she couldn't help but think that Lowell's crime against his sister was made all the worse, as despite all, Alice couldn't find it in herself to let her break her sister's happiness, and so she said. "Nothing. It was just a simple misunderstanding." With that the worry in Margaret's eye was erased completely while Alice's only turned tenfold.

S~s~S~s~S

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Alice excused herself early from supper, wanting to escape the gossip vultures for the evening. Most were still in shock from the announcement of the disengagement. Many had started for home, while a choice few were invited to remain at the Ascot estate, including the Kingsleighs and Manchesters. Almost immediately into supper, when the cozy group of guests and family had become seated, the food served, and conversation underway, Alice had found herself feeling rather uncomfortable, and excused herself, claiming to feel ill and tired from the tumble. And so she'd retired to her room, sitting out on the balcony to gaze at the stars, enjoying the crisp night air.

A little over an hour went by before a new presence entered the room. Margaret came to stand beside her. Alice hadn't even heard her come in. Alice nodded in greeting but remained silent, continuing to gaze at the stars. A few moments passed when the silence was broken.

"You thought I didn't know, didn't you?"

Alice startled, and stared at her sister. "Excuse me?"

"You thought I didn't know exactly what happened in the garden."

Alice froze, opening her mouth to speak, though her sister only continued. "I suspected as much when Lowell left me with mother to discuss something with Lord Brandon, but when I went to look for him, Lord Brandon said he'd just left to look for me, though his tone gave him away. Another of the Lords said he'd gone into the entrance of the maze, so I followed his direction and noticed you going in. That's when Patty came out, looking slightly disheveled and guilty almost as soon as she saw me, which a little smug smile on her face. When I saw you and Lowell talking from where she'd left; you looked so angry, and I knew what had happened."

"Margaret, I'm sorr-" She was stopped mid sentence as her sister signaled silence.

"Don't. This is the way our world works Alice. Not everyone's meant to have a happy ending, but I'm happy. Truly I am."

"But Margaret, you're his wife; shouldn't that merit more? You're about to have his child. And he's going to the country. How can you forgive him?"

Margaret looked up at her, ever calm. "It was just a kiss Alice. Nothing more."

"It's happened before hasn't it?" Alice said suddenly, her tone tempered, as she knew it to be fact. Margaret's only admission was silence. "How can you trust him?"

Margaret took a breath. "It's my duty Alice. He's my husband. I chose him, and I love him. Nothing will change that, and I don't want it to." She looked at her. "You told me to let you let you decide what to do with your life, and live it the way you want to. Well that's fine, but I expect you to allow me to do the same." She stood then, reaching out to touch her cheek. "I need him Alice, and he needs me; he just doesn't realize it yet. Please understand and tell me you'll be there for me."

Alice nodded, and Maragert embraced her for a rare hug which Alice could have sworn held a few tears from both parties.

They finally separated after a while, and Margaret patted her head in goodbye. "Goodnight." With that she left, her words shocking her and leaving her with an uneasy rest that night, to which she looked out the window into the world, which felt so utterly foreign and equally deceiving as the one she was trying her hardest to forget.

S~s~S~s~S

The next day passed by ordinarily enough. It held an air of normality that was both comforting yet tedious in court. The remaining guests had remained for brunch, waiting until that afternoon and evening for their carriages to arrive, leaving only the Asboths, Kingsleys and Manchesters at the chateau along with more temporary and permanent guests. Alice had taken the opportunity of the wait to speak with her relatives, almost all of which still had questions after the dissolving of the engagement- even though she and Hamish had never been engaged to begin with. The other few inquired after the upcoming trip to China, though the inquirers were few and far between, most of which were the more educated scholars and lords present. The ladies of court were much more curious after the engagement, though once Alice had shown herself to be uninteresting in the lack of scandalous details, they'd moved onto Margaret who spent her time speaking to the ladies eagerly over her news- stealing the show as all congratulated her and Lowell who stayed equally close, though he seemed far less amused with his party of men and had eventually excused himself from the party to go off and ramble with his friends.

"Really Margaret, to Scotland, the scandal. How will you bare to let him stay with those… People?" One of the ladies inquired.

"They're so terribly uncultured." Added another.

"I heard the men don't even wear trousers, just skirts, like women! Simply disgraceful I tell you..."

Alice interrupted at that. "I once met a Scotsman who was quite cultured. He was quite respected amongst his peers, a leader of sorts."

The first lady looked at her as though she was simply. "Oh, indeed? And what was he? A soldier? A general perhaps?" She joked.

"Or perhaps a lord of some sort, a duke?" Another jibed in a less than teasing voice.

"Oh no. He was far too noble to be any of those. Oh no, he was much much more grand… He was a Hatter." Alice said quietly, smiling at the looks of scandal on their faces. She then turned to find a more enlightening conversation to join, unable to help the joy that swirled at Margaret's conspirator smirk.

Lady Ascot had remained close to her mother throughout all of brunch, and Alice had spent a good time answering questions and avoiding her. As she waved off the remaining guests, she couldn't help but notice she hadn't seen Hamish himself at all. She went to find Lord Ascot and ask him about his whereabouts.

"I last recall him taking an errand out. I'm sure he'll make an appearance tomorrow."

But he didn't. By the following morning all the guests had left. The next day Alice still hadn't seen Hamish. Lowell and Margaret had gone for a simple ride in the country while her mother and Lady Ascot had gone shopping. They had invited her to come along, much to her protests though Lord Ascot was in and out all day with associates, and so she had little else to do. Thus she went with them to the shops, where they both insisted they simply must prepare if she was to leave with Lord Ascot by the end of the week.

They went first to different stores for books that might be helpful, though none of the places seemed adequately stocked with cultural books and most had to be ordered in advances. She would see to asking Lord Ascot if he had any suggestions. They had begun a search through the cloth shops then, without much success as the air between Alice and Lady Ascot was still tense. They decides then to have an early lunch, which Margaret and Lowell joined them for. Her husband left afterward, saying he had some business with his friends, and entrusted them to take good care of his wife while he was away. Margaret smiled and kissed him off, and Alice wondered how long in her life she had had to do that, and how much more times she would come.

They went back to the shops, the tension instantly alieviated by the presence of the elder Kingsleigh sister. Their mother was taking clothes with utter abandon for her to try, varying from warm to cold. When it came to a certain particularly difficult corset, her mother intervened to assist, loosening the top and tying it so it was not so suffocating; it was then that she let out a sudden gasp, startling the group.

"What it mother?" Margaret asked instantly, coming to her side. "Are you alright?

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just… Alice dear, what happened to your necklace?"

Alice frowned and placed a hand instinctively to her neck, looking into the mirror to support her sudden suspicion as she realized the necklace had placed personally around her neck the morning of her engagement party, the one their father had presented her on their first anniversary, was gone. How had she not realized before? "I… It must have fallen when I fell down the hole. Alice said. I'm sorry mother."

Lady Kingsleigh hushed her. "It's alright darling, it's just a necklace." She smiled, turning to place the red and black dress over her head and shoulders and tightening it on the back, at the same time a man entered, one with flaming red hair and a large top hat. "There, beautiful. Don't you think?"

Alice said nothing, merely nodding as she tried desperately not to cry.

The next day, Alice spent most of her time alone in the gardens, gazing at the fields of white rose bushes, appreciating the comfort they brought, so like the White Queen's kingdom, that was so bright and beautiful, peaceful. It was a place of pure serenity and joy, and with such beauty that the garden seemed to pale in comparison. Then the Red Queen's roses had held nothing but coldness, so crimson and red like blood, which felt almost suffocating in its wake. It was early, quite so and everyone would be up and about soon enough. Today Lord Ascot was leaving to speak with investors and certain contacts for inquire about the trip. With a twirl she went to go to the library, where she would watch his departure, hardly noticing the lone pair of eyes that watched her leave.

On her way there, she was stopped by a voice in the corridor. "Alice- Ms. Kingsleigh, may I speak to you a moment?"  
Alice looked questioningly at the man who'd avoided her for what seemed like ages as she followed Hamish into the library.

"Alice-Ms. Kingsleigh-" She could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Alice is fine Hamish."

He sighed. "Alice, my father entrusted me with these to pass onto you." He outstretched his hand to reveal a paper wrapped package. "They're for your... Trip."

"Thank you." She paused, watching as he placed the books upon the table. "Hamish I wanted to-"...

"I forgive you," he said abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"I forgive you. "

"I... Thank you?"

He nodded and turned to leave, stopping as he reached the door. "You know you were wrong about one thing."

"Oh? What?" Alice asked curious.

"I don't love you but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have cared." With that he started to leave once more.

"Wait." Alice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Hamish turned to her. "I have some business in London myself. We all must move on in our lives mustn't we?"

"Yes I suppose we must... Goodbye Hamish," Alice spoke smiling.

An most contempt look returned to his face as he bowed. "Goodbye Miss. Kingsleigh."

Alice stood perched by the large windows in the library. She waved off to the Ascot men who left, and she opened her package then to find three books waiting for her, one on Chinese cultures and its customs, the other on language, and a note explaining that Ascot had hired a tutor who would join them on the boat to help her learn some basic mannerisms and formalities in business for when they went to Shanghai where a translator was secured and would be waiting upon arrival.

Maragert came in then. "Mother, Mrs. Ascot and I were about to have some tea, would you care to join us?"

Alice nodded, leaving the books on the table as she went to join the women in the garden. Margaret talked animatedly about Lowell and his new job, excited about the prospect of possibly joining him herself, once the baby was born, to know the culture for herself. For a moment Alice thought she saw a flicker of the old Maragret, the one anxious for travel and adventure. She then asked Alice about the business details, asking what she was most excited about. It was Alice's turn to be animated.

"Imagine to be the first to trade with China..." However she was interrupted by a scream.

"Snake!" Margaret yelped, alerting the others. Her older sister seemed to run, while Alice could only stare in amazement at the clear dark onyx eyes that looked back at her for a moment before slithering back into the hedges, its shiny emerald scales glistening fleetingly in the grass, making it look dull in comparison.

"Scon." She gasped in realization before fainting dead away.

Alice awoke in her room, tucked from all ends and surrounded by the three women who each held worry in their gaze.

"Are you alright?" Lady Ascot asked, her concern startling her.

"What happened?" Alice murmured weakly.

"You fainted," Margaret said gently. "That snake in the garden startled you. It didn't bite you did it?"

"What time is it?" Alice asked instead.

"After dinner. Would you like something to eat?"

"I don't think that would be wise in her condition." Mary Ascot said, surprising Alice once more. "Perhaps some tea and biscuits instead?"

Her mother spoke, coming to sit next to her on the bed. "You can take care of that. I'd like to speak to Alice alone if you don't mind."

"I'll send a servant to drop it off. Goodnight Miss Kingsleigh, Helen."

"And I'll go see if Lowell has come back yet. Goodnight mother, sister."

"Goodnight." They left.

Helen Kingsleigh took a moment to stare at her daughter, running a gentle hand through her hair. "I was worried about you out there."

"How long have you been here?"

"Until just now. Hamish, the garden, it's been a trying day."

"You knew about Hamish?"

"Henry told me you were worried, so I talked to him." She frowned suddenly. "I wanted to see if you were alright.

Alice nodded stiffly. "I'm fine."

"Just fine?"

Alice took a breath. "Fine enough."

"So China?"

Alice shrugged. "I wanted to do something useful. Father would have agreed," she spoke defensively. "I'll be fine, you'll see. Lord Ascot will make sure of it.

Helen Kingsleigh sighed. "It's not that I'm worried about. Alice," She squeezed her hand gently, causing the blond to face her. "What happened in those woods?"

Alice couldn't place what it was, memories of Underland, the sight of the snake in the garden, the red-haired man in the shop, Margaret being pregnant, Lowell being... Lowell, Hamish's confession, even the trip to China. Whatever the cause of the sudden weigh that filled her heart suddenly came crashing down upon her as she turned to cry into the open arms of her mother who stroked her hair ever so lightly, wishing desperately to understand.

The next day Alice returned to the garden, feeling slightly disheartened when she found nothing. She looked in the rose bushes, in the hedges, even in the trees, much to the odd looks from the servants who passed, while others were less surprised at her antics, though none knew the reason. Nothing. On her way back in, she couldn't help but wonder, was it really Scon she had seen? Or was it an ordinary snake? The later would be so simply, so easy to fall into. But the serpent had looked at her in such a way, with intelligence and recognition. The possibilities made her head spin and her heart ache once more.

"I must be dreaming."

That night Alice heard a familiar hiss, and when she turned on the light to look out the window, saw nothing. When she returned to lay back down again however, there sat upon her cushion the necklace from before she'd fallen into the hole, the sight sending both a thrill and hole to the pit of her stomach.

She confronted her mother at breakfast. "Did anyone go the rabbit hole?"

Her mother as the others guests looked confused. "The rabbit hole?"

"Yes, under the big tree. It's where I lost my necklace."

"What no. Oh darling, you found it." She noted, fingering the chain.

"You didn't send anyone?" Alice continued.

"No. No one's gone to this rabbit hold as far as I know. Is that where you found it?"

Alice shook her head. "No... No it's not."

"If that's all then, might I suggest we all get back to our meals?" Lady Ascot suggested.

That afternoon she should have been studying her books, she knew, but Alice couldn't think past the sudden appearance of the necklace by her bed. The hiss, and the snake, and most importantly the man whom he was tied to.

That night when she heard the hiss she didn't wait to turn on the light, rushing instead to the balcony where she called out. "Scon?" Nothing happened, but then out of the moonlight came the sight of the pair of big bright onyx eyes sliding onto the rail.

Alice took a breath. "I suppose he sent you here, didn't he?"

The serpent said nothing- not that he could. "What? What do you want me to do? Go back to him?"

The silence was unnerving. "Look I promised myself I wouldn't put myself through that again. Not if I could help it, and I can this time, so don't look at me like that and think it'll change anything." She scoffed. "Look at me, talking to a snake. A snake who belongs to an insane man." She gasped as Scon lunged and held back as she herself retreated, giving a sort of smirk which reminded her far too much of a certain Knave as he too retreated back into the darkness.

"I'm not going back."

S~s~S~s~S

The next few days and nights passed in silence, without event, and suddenly before she knew it, it was the day before she would be departing for Shang High, and her life as an apprentice would begin. Wouldn't father be proud? It was that last day in the garden that she saw it, that big bright blue butterfly flittering through the roses. "Absolem?" The creature continued to fly, seeming to stop a little ways off atop one of the statues. "Nostalgic are we?" She asked lightly, as it had landed on the statue of a posh looking man with a long pipe in his mouth. "How I wish you could speak... Oh Absolem what should I do?" She could almost imagine his voice. Stupid girl, you know what you should do. Go after him? She knew the truth about him, accepted it, but could she accept him? A life of chaos and doubt, without love? Or was it actually love and not fear that made her doubt so, and could she live without it then?

The butterfly glared as if to say: What's stopping you?

"I am."

S~s~S~s~S

_Lord Asboth,_

_Due to recent events, I find the need to suddenly go in another direction. I must respectfully pull myself from my apprenticeship and going with you to China. I realize this opportunity and position are quite generous on your part, and I hope you'll understand that it is a matter of the heart. I ask that you leave my shares of the deals to my mother. And even though I failed to be your daughter by marriage, I hope I might still have your support as a would-be-father in law._

_With Love,_

_Alice Kingsleigh_

She left the note with a maid instructed to leave on Lord Asboth's study with an urgency the next morning, then one for her mother and finally Margaret, each letter giving her goodbyes which she would not there to send.

At dawn, before anyone was up, she returned to the Rabbit Hole, dressed in the simple red dress from the shop with a shawl, where she saw Scon waiting. The snake looked at her innocently from its coil, wondering as she hesitated. What would it mean to fall? To give up her family, her friends, a chance at independence in her world, to bind herself to a new one she might no longer be able to escape from, a mad, crazy world without structure or .

And for once, she needed uncertainty. And so, she jumped in.

Landing with a poof upon the ground, she was once against confronted by the many doors. Scon she noted was already there, quite undisturbed by his drop. "How did you..." She shook her head, adding it up to more unknown answer. "Well then, let's go." She started towards the lone door she recalled to be the only one last one. There was the potion, waiting for her, along with the key. A sharp hiss however, brought her back to see Scon traveling towards an opposite door, looking back as though to lead.

Scon, we're going the wrong way." The snake merely continued and with huff Alice followed along to what she remembered to be locked doors.

"Scon its not-" She watched in wonderment as the door opened on its own, and Scon slithered inside. Alice walked in after him, trying not to show her shock. The door closed suddenly behind her, and she turned with a gulp to look at yet another table and potion and another unmarked door, with a simple rusted lock that seemed wasted with age rather than use.

Scon had disappeared, leaving Alice alone. Taking the potion and key in hand, she stepped to the door and took a breath. There was no turning back, only forward. She drank the potion, feeling the familiar sensation of shrinking. She turned the lock, and was greeted by a sight so utterly unfamiliar it was chilling.

Underland had changed again. It was green, very green. The sky was clear, and over the hillside she could see mountains and all great manner of flying and walking creatures in the distance. However she was not in the part of Underland she had been before, neither in Red Queen's or White Queen's kingdom it seemed. Not from what she could tell. She was in a darker place, not barren necessarily but certainly more plain and ordinary with less foliage and no grandeur of any kind. It was just outside a town, near a wooden area, and she could hear faint murmurs of voices not too far away, alongside a pub, and a few houses. It was then that she heard Scon hiss her back to attention, appearing beside her. She took her cue to ride atop him, and he took them out before anyone could see.

All she could wonder as her companion lead her wherever it was he wished to, all Alice could wonder was: How long had it been?

They arrived just outside a cottage of sorts, in a remote area, past many trees and burrows. It was not exactly in ruins, though it looked as though no one had lived there in ages. There were no sounds coming either in or out, and no one in sight. Some cracks were through the walls and the wood seemed chipped in places, with cobwebs at the side of the open windows. And despite its appearance, and that of the surrounding area, Alice couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of home and belonging. She dropped from the snake's back to get a closer look as she headed to a crack in the door which would serve as an entrance. "Scon, where is... He?" The reptile had disappeared once more.

She entered the home, trying not to focus on how large everything looked once more. There was a single table with two chairs, and a study with strewn papers across the floor, most of were scrunched or ripped, then there were slightly newer ones, that sat atop, and Alice couldn't help her curiosity as she began to climb up the leg of the desk to gaze at the scribbles and writings, glancing at the titles of the books piled up on the side. No sooner had she begun to make sense at what appeared to be notes from admirers of sorts, and personal ramblings, more hidden underneath, when she heard the a thump, and laughter from behind the door. She scrambled to place the papers back in check when the handle turned.

Alice hid behind the curtain, holding back a gasp as Stayne appeared, looking bronzed and perfect, with his hair tamed back from his face, black eye patch in place, and wearing his familiar attire of leather gloves, jacket and boots. He also ported a white poet shirt which suited his muscled form, most alarming however was the sight of the girl who was being pulled in his arms. A blond, with large... Heels, and looking not at all tipsy though absolutely giddy.

"Oh Stayne, I still can't believe how large you are."

"Wait till you see the rest of me," Stayne purred, the words and her fawning making Alice feel sick with the most acute feeling of her heart clenching and her lungs starving for oxygen to breath. She felt like gagging.

The sudden twitch in Stayne's cheek gave suspicion that perhaps she had. "Marie, wait for me?"

The blond rolled her eyes nodded, sending him a kiss as she trotted into what was most likely a bedroom that she hadn't seen.

Once she was gone, Stayne began to pace in silence, not seeming to more any farther or closer than his position. Alice took the chance to start towards the windowsill, feeling suddenly intrusive and thrust into a situation she had no desire to witness when the Knave's voice suddenly rumbled in her ear. "Leaving so soon are we? We really must stop meeting like this, little one."

Alice gasped and turned to stare up at the Ilosovic. "I... I was just..."

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, the glare in his eye and rumble in his tone sending fear to core as she was suddenly cornered.

"I... Would you happen to have any _upelkuchen_?"

Surprisingly enough he did, backing away from her to the pantry where she saw him taking something very akin to a cupcake which he placed before her.

Alice smiled. "Carry that often now do you?"

He shrugged. "Never know what kind of unwelcome company will drop in."

Alice tried to hide her hurt at the words, managing to just hide it with a question of, "I guess it's lucky we know each other then, in case I should have any accidents." She was failing deeply. When she received no further reaction she popped the cake into her mouth, almost immediately herself once more, with her dress more or less clinging to her bod, though somehow still in one piece. "Thank you." She attempted a smile, failing as nerves overrode her confidence. "Who was that?"

"A friend," he spoke dully.

"What kind of friend?" Only then did he speak bluntly.

"Why are you here Alice?"

"I came to talk to you."

"We have nothing to say to each other as far as I know."

"Stayne, I've come here to..." He stopped suddenly her with a hand.

"Actually I'm not interested in why. Leave."

Alice forced herself to breath. "I've come to chase after you Stayne."

"I'm not interested."

"Stayne, who is this?" A voice came from the end, where Marie stood, looking confused and slightly upset.

"Underland's champion has decided to grace us with her presence," Stayne spoke with a haughty tone. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Stayne please. Just listen to me."

"Is she staying?" Marie asked, taking a spot in the alcove.

"Oh no, little Alice here is not a guest. In fact, she was just leaving."

"No I'm not, not until you hear what I have to say."

That seemed to send him over the edge, as he suddenly grabbed her arm. The leather dug into her arm as he dragged her out of the house into the yard where he turn glared at her. "What? What do you possibly have say that would interest me?"

"Stayne I'm sorry if I offended you. It was not my intent-"

"Not your intent? Was it not your intent when you left standing there, alone, months ago to face my own sort of exile in kingdoms in which I no longer belonged? And now you come back, and expect me to suddenly listen to the reason you came back, which you have yet give. "

"Months? No, that can't be. I don't understand."

Stayne laughed, hollowly as he shook his head. "You really don't know, do you?" He began to circle her, looking ever bit a cat in prey. "Poor naive little Alice. Tell me doll, how much time had passed when you returned to your world?"

"An hour."

"And how long did you stay there?"

"A week," Alice answered feebly.

"Tell me Alice, if you spent almost a week here, but it was mere hour over there, how long do you think an entire week translates here?"

Alice didn't need to do the math to understand just how very long it had been since she'd been gone, at least for him. Time worked differently in Underland; it was completely and utterly unpredictable. It could have been two months; it could have been a year, but either way, it was much too long for the Knave who had spent many a night haunted by dreams of the blond girl who had invaded his world and brought his life to a shattering halt.

"I see your arm's healed," Alice muttered pathetically.

Stayne sighed in suddenly frustration as he kicked the ground beneath him, turning back towards the open door before suddenly turning to meet her eye. "Go back to your Hatter, he's the one you miss the most, isn't he?" He snapped snidely.

Alice shook her head, running up to catch up to him. "Ilosovic..."

"Go Alice. I don't need you. I don't _want_ you anymore. And despite what you may think, I can and will live without you."

And with that, Alice watched in shock as he slammed the door in her face, leaving her out in the cold one might say, as she felt utterly rejected.

The slither at her feet alerted her to Scon who sat on the ground, looking up at her with clear listless eyes that seemed to mirror a touch of sadness in their depths. "You should have stayed away. Why didn't you just stay away?" With that she broke into a run, whilst the first drops of rain fell, helping to hide away her tears which fell just as hard. She tumbled under a large tree for cover, determined to wait out the storm until she could find more viable options on her next move. She fell asleep waiting, her dreams coming in swirls of leather and gloves, and the face of the man she had wished for so long to forget, who didn't need her, who didn't want her, and was determined to live without. And it was all her fault.

S~s~S~s~S

"Alice." A voice startled her awake. Her eyes snapped open, the vision greeting her making her

gasp. "Chess." She sat up, looking at the cat's head which lay hovering over head, blocking her view of the clear sunny sky that greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same," he spoke in calm, mannered tones. "Hadn't you go back to your world?"

Alice turned to look away at that. "Yes."

"Why did you come back?"

"I came to fix something."

"And did you?"

"No. No he... It didn't want to be fixed. So much for taking a risk..."

Chess looked at her with all seriousness which seemed unusual with his bright eyes and features.

"Fortune favors the brave."

Alice frowned. "What was that?"

"Fortune favors the brave. It's something you once told my old mistress, the Dutchess. Seemed useless at the time, though it held a certain truth. You had a lot more muchness back then."

Alice scowled at the remark. "I still have muchness."

"Perhaps, but then what'st stopping you now? If not yourself, then what?"

"I don't want to be Underland's champion. And I don't want to be a courtier. I just to be happy. But it´s more than that. What I want, and what I need, are all in someone, whom because of the past who won´t trust me, nor me him." She looked down, thinking of Stayne and Marie doing who knows what, and knowing he despised made her blood boil and her eyes burn. "He's moved on, and forgotten me. Maybe I should too."

"Stupid girl," another familiar yet shocking voice stunned her as she found herself looking up to find the Cheshire Cat gone, and nothing else in its place. Though she could have sworn she heard...

"Absolom? Are you here?"

"Neither here nor there my dear, but that's nothing to cry yourself over. You can't escape the past, but you can start anew," the caterpillar's voice began to ebb out. "Until we meet again, Alice."

"Goodbye Absolem..."

S~s~S~s~S

Alice stayed in the forest just outside the dark side of Underland for days on end it seemed. A lonely crab three (with green crabs as leaves) had taken pity on her situation and offered to house her under its branches from the rain and wind.

That afternoon she had returned, trying to talk once again to Stayne, despite the warning from his horse.  
"He won't see you," it had snorted rather condescendingly. Alice had gone up to know nonetheless, determined to speak with the way ward Knave.  
He'd opened at the first knock.

"Stayne I-"

"Go away Alice."

"Stayne please."

He just shut the door in her face.

She tried again the next day, and the next, but still nothing. He hadn't even opened the door.

Every morning she would walk around the woods, talking to the animals, plants, and insects, dancing with them, singing with them, and feasting with them. But during her meals were the one time of the morning where she couldn't help but reflect at where she was and wonder over whether or not it was worth it.

She couldn't give up though. She couldn't...

Eventually news of her return was more widely spread. The twins visited her once, inviting her for a quick play they were performing. The White Rabbit, the Dodo Birds, even Mally. And then one day the Hatter, who was a truly welcomed face. The only one who's soothing hug and ability to simply walk with her in the woods, in both silence or chatter without being bored was the most comforting thing anyone else could have done. Despite being the maddest of the bunch, he was nonetheless the sanest and only one who seemed capable of understanding her.

"I heard the White Queen has invited you tea," they asked on their second stroll.

"Yes," Alice replied.

"But you refused."

"It's a tad too far."

"She would have sent an escort."

"I can't find time to get away at the moment."

They stopped at that.

Tarrant sighed and turned so they were facing one another, her hands clasped in his. "Alice, look at you, sleeping in the woods every night, with no one to watch you or bring you food-"

"I'm managing."

Tarrant looked suddenly sad. "Oh Alice... Is he worth the risk of losing everything?"

The way he said it seemed almost like a threat and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Oh Tarrant, please, please promise you'll never abandon me."

The Hatter's eyes widened. "Oh no no Alice. I shan't-"

"Promise me."

"I Tarrant Hightopp promise I shan't..."

"I see I've interrupted something once again."

The pair looked upwards to see the sight of Stayne on Erebus, standing at a still. Alice had remembered hearing Stayne rode every now and then in the woods; it was one of the reasons she'd stayed so close, hoping to catch a glimpse of him and a chance to talk. This was the first time she'd seen him. He looked so graceful and elegant on the stead. A flicker of some emotion flashed in his eye before a scowl covered it, too quickly for her to decipher.

"Stayne." Alice started.

"Don't worry. I just need to pass through and I'll be on my way." He trotted forward.

Alice called to him just as he was pulling past. "Stayne wait."

He turned, his horse protesting at the pull. "Yes?"

"Please, don't run away again."

"I'm not the one who ran away, Alice." The word held such malice coming from him. "And now I see why." He turned to look at Tarrant accusingly who glared back and started forward.

"Now see here you-"

The girl quickly went between them. "Ilosovic please, it's not what it looks like," Alice started.

At that he dismounted, his long slender and muscle toned legs gliding down onto the ground before her. "Oh and what about yesterday?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Yesterday?" Yesterday she had seen Tarrant for the first time, embracing him immediately upon impact and crying from both relief at the sight of his kind and attentive presence as he'd listened to her story from going back home to here. He had been absolutely silent, giving her an encouraging nudge when necessary and a soothing hand on the back when necessary. She had remained for him like that for almost an hour afterward, simply enjoying his warmth and friendship.

But she had been certain they were alone. "You saw that?" Alice asked, frowning when he continued to remain silent, and noticing his glare was trained on the Hatter.

"Tarrant, excuse us?" The red-haired man was reluctant but eventually exited the scene out of sight, leaving the two virtually alone. Alice looked back up to the tall man.

"I'm tired of your games Alice."

"I'm not playing games."

"Then perhaps I'm just tired of you."

Alice shook her head.

"No. You're not. You can't be. We belong toget-"

She was suddenly slammed against a nearby tree, with Stayne panting and looking at her with such heat she thought he'd make her ignite with his glare alone. His grip was tight upon her collarbone and the tree, and she wondered whether or not he was thinking of kissing her or killing her.

"Do you have any idea what madness you've driven me to? For months you haunted me Alice Kingsleigh, you haunted me in my waking hours and nightmares. I worked so hard to forget you, and now I despise you with ever ounce of my being."

Alice glared back. "I've apologized to you every day I've been back. I've begged for your forgiveness. Why can't we just start over? Why won't you let it be like before?"

"We can't."

"Why not? Do you not want me anymore? No? Nothing? Then what more do you want from me?"

"You should never have left!" He glowered, slamming her back once more, and ignoring her wince of pain at the contact. "You should have stayed!"

"I came back." She said. "I came back Stayne."

"After months. Months! I don't care if it was a week for you! You could have come straight away, and I would have forgiven you. But no, you had the decency of letting me forget, and then get the gull to come back. Why? What have I done to deserve such cruelty?"

She stared deep into his eyes. "I love you Ilosovic Stayne."

Such an acute pain shot through her as he gripped her roughly by the shoulders and shook her, staring deep into her eyes as he snarled. "_Stay away from me_." He stepped away, letting her fall back onto the ground, leaving her to watch as he rode away, just as she had run away from him oh so many times before.

"Tarrant," she called, listening as the bushes shoveled round to let him pass and stand behind her. "What happened after I left."

"For us, and all of Underland, it was a time of peace and justice."

"And for him."

A pause of silence.

"Hell."

She didn't even bother to cry.

S~s~S~s~S

Days passed by where Alice didn't dare to look for Stayne again. By the time she did it seemed too late. According to the villagers he was no longer at home, and the animals claimed he was no longer in the woods. He had disappeared.

Yet Alice continued to wait for him.

One of the nights when neither the animals or humans were about, Alice was strolling to the local pub,shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders and the hood tucked over her head. She dared not meet the eyes of anyone, though many of the drinkers and gamblers glanced at the new presence with curiosity. Alice couldn't help but stick out. Was there no other color than black in this land?

She took a seat at the bar, smiling up to the bar tender to gave her a crooked grin though he looked at her with a wary look on his face. "What'll you have blue eyes?"

Alice startled. "Oh I'm afraid I haven't any-"

"A white wine for the lady," a voice muttered from the side, placing a gold coin on the counter.

The bar tender looked up to the strange boy who had run up to them. "Oh ye? From whom?"

The boy looked at Alice then, giving her a once-over that was slightly unnerving. "Didn't want me to say." He shrugged then smiled. "Perhaps we could get acquainted instead," he purred, going as far as to pull her to him by the arm. She was really growing tired of that.

"No thank you," Alice said, pushing him off, leaving the drink on the table as she stood to leave.  
"Here now." The boy drawled. "No need to be rude..." He was slurring the words, saying she letting her know she should most definitely leave.

She managed to walk a few feet from the bar before her sleeve was caught by the boy. "Hello beautiful."

"I don't seem to recall this being part of our arrangement," a cold voice that chilled everyone in hearing range resonated in the spot. The boy immediately paled, blubbering as Stayne's hard hand came down on his shoulder, is such a bone-crushing grip that Alice was sure she heard a crack before he was thrown down onto the ground a few feet away. She nearly toppled over the counter, and would have had it not been for the hand that steadied her. There was Stayne, glaring off at what might have been a would-be-suitor had it not been for the furious glare of the Knave who's expression was akin to murderous. He had been sitting alone- though there were quite a few women who watched him from the corner, trying to peak his interest- in one of the tables in the back, covered by shadows, but had charged in as soon as the boy had reached out for Alice. The blond tried to meet his gaze, which he seemed to be adamantly avoiding. "Ilosovic?" He stared up at her then, their eyes meeting briefly, and Alice froze, trying to speak, but words failed her. She was unaware of the shock in her eyes that shone like fear, such that it blinded the Knave and caused him to hastily remove his person and stalk out the door to retreat to his lair.

"You know Stayne?" The bar keep asked curiously, bringing her attention back as she sat down, her mind spinning over what had just happened.

"I... We're old friends."

The bar keep snorted. "Not the kind of friend I've seen him with. He wouldn't treat them like that I assure you, and I've known that boy a while."

"Boy?" She couldn't picture the Knave as a boy, even in her memories, he always appeared so mature and aged with unadulterated experience of things she could only imagine but would never be truly privy to.

"Yes, worked for me once, when he was a tyke. Never thought till a few months ago that he'd be back, quite unexpected really. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"No..." Alice said shyly. "But I think I know how to fix it..."

"Well then you better hurry Lass, before it's too late."

Alice turned back to see through the curtains the view of Ilosovic riding on Erebus into the distance.

S~s~S~s~S

Stayne was startled in his reading from the blond mischief that came tumbling into his hovel, slamming open the door as she dragged herself through.

"I came to look for you." Alice snapped.

"I wasn't here," he shrugged.

"For days I looked for you."

"For months I looked for you." Stayne stiffened almost immediately at the confession.

Alice's breath hitched at that. "What?"

Instead he said,"I thought I told you to leave," Stayne bit out coldly, turning the page.

"Not yet. Where were you? Where you with Marie?"

"She left," Stayne bit, not sparing her a glance. "soon after you did that night."

Alice stopped at that. "She left?"

"I kicked her out."

She stopped at that. "You did?"

He shrugged. "The mood was ruined. It's not your business of what company or friends I keep."

"Oh yes, I've heard of your friends. Have many don't you? All chained to the bed?" She backed away as Stayne suddenly abandoned his book, look dangerous as he stalked towards her, making her breath catch as he cornered her to the wall.

"Not exactly." His voice came out in calm, heavy tones. "The fall of the Red Kingdom and the banishment of the Red Queen meant all remaining lands of the King and Queen of old were passed down to Mirana. While many were spared the humiliation of leaving their homes, not all of the Red Queen's residents were found to be disloyal or unwilling enough in the acts against the White Queen's citizens. Many were exiled themselves, sent to fend off and beg, others trying to reconnect with estranged relatives, and most all were made to pay taxes so high that the lowest of the low met a jailor's hand. A few of them deserved it perhaps, but many more were innocent and confused. They deserve some sort of mercy, and I'm willing to give it to them whether it's a night's stay or otherwise. If they decide to do more, it's my business and mine alone."

"Oh." Alice felt as though a ton of bricks had been thrown towards her stomach. "I didn't know."

"It's no longer any of your concern, Alice."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back... I was scared," she admitted silently, only to be met with silence. "Do you miss it? Court I mean?" She asked, ignoring the crudeness in his tone.

"Much of it. Yes." Stayne shook his head. "And a part of me knows that for the time I'm finally free."

Alice frowned at that. "Free?"

"Despite it's cheerful appearance, Underland has always been tainted, or at least a part of it has, the part away from court. This is just a beach in comparison to where I was born. My mother died at my birth, and my father tried to trade me for a time, trying to get rid of one more mouth to feed. There were five of us you see, most of them dead or gone who knows where. I used to run away from whomever got me. I usually got away with it. I would go back home and the cycle would continue. One day however, I wasn't so lucky."

"You got caught."

"Yes, and they made sure I wouldn't run away ever again. You see, it's not so easy to run when a half of you is blind. And it worked, no one would buy me after that. Afterward I went into the streets, learned how to steal and fight so I would never have to beg for anything. I was arrested once, and taken to court, where the king pardoned me, and so I became the Knave of Hearts, and the rest as they say is history."

"Ilosovic..."

"Don't start. I don't need your pity. I don't need anything from you, champion." He glanced up. "Now would you be so kind as to let yourself out so I can read in peace? Alone?" He had turned back to his chair, only to be stopped mid-way.

Alice fumed at that, marching up to him with fire in her eyes and her voice laced with emotion. "No. I came here to talk to you, and you're going to listen and then, I'll leave. But I will not be thrown out until I've said my part, not again."

The Knave raised a disbelieving brow. "Oh? And why should I listen?"

"Because this will be the last time I try to talk to you. The last time I'll try to see you. I'll say my bit and I'll throw myself out for good. Isn't that what you want?" She huffed as he continued only the stare. "I know you don't want me here, and I know you don't need me to be here, and that you could live quite well without me, as could I, but for some reason I do want you. I need you."

Silence.

"And I think you need me too, you just don't know it yet." She was fumbling and she knew "I thought I could live in my world, and I could have. I had a job, a family, I could have met and married someone, had children, done everything a woman is supposed to and more. But it wasn't enough. Nothing is ever enough anymore."

Silence.

"I don't have a perfect plan or reason for being here. This is far from ideal or perfect- I realize that- and I don't need love, but I need _you_. I don't care that you've killed and all else. I don't expect or want you to change. I just want _you_. That's it. All that's left to ask is... Do you want me too?"

Silence. That was her answer. Unwavering silence which she now took as her dismissal. "Goodbye Ilosovic." She turned, heading towards to the door, trying to keep her dignity in tact.

Stayne spoke then." Want and need simply aren't enough."

Alice turned. "What more can I give you? What more do you want if not myself?"

He stepped towards her, each heavy step of his boot upon the floor sending a jolt to her heart and by the time he'd reached her she was nearly quivering with anticipation.

"I don't love."

"I know." He might still.

"And this is not certain. This thing between us... I could change my mind at any time."

"As could I." Neither would.

"You're friends don't like me."

"Nor you them." Though she knew they would make the effort and learn to tolerate one another, for her.

"The Hatter..." She dared to reach out to touch his cheek and stare into his eye.

"I don't want him, but I won't give him up. He's my friend, possibly my best friend, but nothing more."

They seemed to stop at that.

"I'm small," she added, boldly reaching out to rest her hands atop the chest of his shirt, where she could feel the hard muscles underneath and most importantly his heart, which seemed to set pace with hers.

He smirked at that, with the smallest of smiles lighting his face. "I happen to be quite fond of smallness."

"How fortunate for you that I like largeness," She whispered in hushed tones, leaning closer.

"Do you know what you're getting into?" He choked, tipping her chin upwards.

"Not exactly." Neither did he.

"Are you going to run away again?" He murmured, his arms coming to hug her tightly to his form, his eyes lighting with a rare vulnerability.

"Will you?" Alice met his headed gaze with her passion-filled one as she lay down all her cards. "Never again," she added with a kiss. "Never again."

They met in a brutal kiss and by then no words seemed necessary.

_**The End**_

* * *

Feedback is always welcome and loved. All of you, from the oldest the newest, those I've heard from and have yet to, for all times sake I hope you will comment and review. ^^ Tell me what you think!

As a side note, I've started a new fic called: 'Enemie's Tryst' I hope you might check out if you have the chance. It's a bit OCC and Dark, but I have lots of plans and hope you might be willing to take the no longer delaying author into your trust once more to join me on a Stalice extravaganza!


End file.
